


Between Winters | 冬之间

by sssyren



Category: FlashForward, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in LHC(Large Hadron Collider) experiment opened a pandora's box. Some people saw their future. But future, as always, is more complicated than one's thought.<br/>一次物理学上的意外事故开启了一个和未来有关的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a loooongggg story so be prepared. I wrote it in 2011. Although when looking back I feel a little lack of good story-telling pace, I still fairy proud of it. At least I devoted all what I had inside me to write it back then.  
> The crossover is quite light. I only borrowed the idea of 'flashback' and the character Lloyd Simcoe, and it's actually a mixup of both the book and the TV series.  
> The 'Bible John' case I used in Book2 is real. It happened in Scotland decades ago. I borrowed it 'cos I was reading Ian Ranking's 'Black and Blue' at that time, which also mentioned that case.

# Between Winters 冬之间

### By: Syren

# 一、水

## 1

他在水里睁开了眼睛。  
这并不是一个很容易的动作。在第一次做这样的动作时，你需要克服某种心理障碍，才能将全身上下最脆弱的器官毫无防备地暴露出来。在大自然的所有基本元素里，水被认为是温和的一种——任何一个有经验的水手都会告诉你，那不是真的。  
至于没有经验的水手，自然更加不相信这种说法了。  
他没有经验，完全没有，所以他必须努力将控制眼睑的肌肉放松。此刻他的睫毛能感觉到水流的轻微扰动，湿了的脖颈还有一小块留在水面以上，变得很凉。他用手摸索着浴缸底部一排排凸起的防滑圆点，咬牙猛地坐低，终于整个人淹没在水下。  
然后他突然地睁开了眼，刚才因为用力闭眼而挤出的泪水，和与稚气的脸完全不相符的眼尾纹路一起，在温暖的水中化开了。他动了动手臂，有点好奇地注视着微小的气泡集结在皮肤上，纤细的汗毛周围。水是无孔不入的，它温柔地驱走这具身体里所有的空气，如果时间足够长，它也会渗入每一个细胞，让他肿胀漂浮。他想象自己是一条鱼，那么就可以自由地呼吸水，让鼻黏膜和肺泡捕捉水中的氧气，同时也读出水分子里的信息——来自冰山，来自溪流，来自海洋，来自云雾，来自雨雪，来自喷泉，来自游泳池，来自下水道，来自头顶上方温热的黄铜喷头。有许多事情等着他去发现，但不是现在……或许不是。  
“你又在玩什么？！”两条并不粗壮的胳膊将他从浴缸底部直直地拉起来。被捏得生疼的肩膀撞在表面覆着水雾的瓷砖上，又往下滑去，于是那双手急忙撑住他腋窝，顺势摇晃了他两下。他等待脸上的水流走，困难地眨了眨眼睛，看着面前那位热心的救生员。  
“你的衬衣湿了，麦克罗夫特。”  
“可不是吗？”十三岁的麦克罗夫特忿忿地将一条大毛巾砸到弟弟头上。旅馆里的毛巾总是那样，白得像塞药瓶的棉花——闻起来也有点像——而粗糙得像沙砾。他注视着毛巾盖住的那个脑袋下方，水沿着贴在脖子上的卷曲发尾蜿蜒地流下，使深褐色的头发看起来像黑色的。弟弟代表着无穷无尽的麻烦，此刻他在评估今天的事故有没有向妈妈汇报的价值。妈妈也许会心不在焉地责骂夏洛克两句，也许不会。  
“你不打算告诉我这是怎么回事吗？”他不报什么希望地盯着那个裹着白毛巾的脑袋，毫不意外地看到它扭了过去面对着瓷砖。于是他无聊地踢了踢被溅出的水浸湿了的地垫，转身去换自己的衬衣。  
旅馆的房间只订到这个周末为止，接下来福尔摩斯一家要继续越过西南方的国境线，一路旅行到蒙彼利埃，在那里住一个月左右，到九月学校开学的时候，他们才会重返英国。麦克罗夫特在继续学业之前，要面对公学与普通中学间的选择；而刚刚上了一年小学的夏洛克，则需要认真考虑是否跳级的问题。  
存在于兄弟二人之间的不仅仅是年龄的差异，但年龄的差异本身就说明了很多问题。人们可以推断，在第一个孩子已经整整七岁之后，才突然想要第二个孩子，这通常暗示了父母在家庭事务上的无计划和随性，也可能是经济状况或者感情状况的突变。在福尔摩斯家里，答案是以上全部。但目前，因为同样的理由再出现第三个孩子的可能性已经不存在了，因为——坦白地讲——父亲已经不存在了。由于父亲角色的缺失，麦克罗夫特多少要担负起一些照顾夏洛克的责任。一直到“那件事情”发生之前，兄弟二人的相处还是很和睦的。但是现在他们足有一周没有正常地交谈过了。  
当然，所谓“正常”，是以福尔摩斯家的标准而言。

 

晚上，夏洛克躺在床上，灰色的大眼睛盯着雪白的天花板。旅馆里一切都是雪白的，这似乎是一种潜在的考核制度，让进进出出的清洁工们难以偷懒。那个推着巨大手推车的清洁妇，头戴浆过的头巾，一天来打扫两次，她胖大身躯上系着的围裙也是雪白的。夏洛克眨眨眼，把白色被单拉起来罩在头上。这样好一些，光线变得不确定，被单随着他的呼吸轻柔地上下起伏，如同身在水底。他仔细地回想水是怎样包裹他全身，吻上他的角膜。许多气泡在眼前乱窜，像啤酒杯里投入一把沙粒。他的鼻孔和嘴角则冒出更大更多的气泡。在所有这些窜升和破灭的气泡中间，他看见交叠的肢体，漂动的衣角，慢镜头里手指屈伸——那是谁的手？  
“夏洛克，”坐在床另一边的麦克罗夫特合上手里的书，扔在床头柜上，“你真的不打算告诉我吗？”  
被单下传来闷闷的声音：“除非你先告诉我。”  
沉默。和黑暗一起降临。麦克罗夫特关了灯，整个房间里只看得到门下方有一条金黄色的光，那是妈妈在外边套间里工作。旅馆的地毯很薄，门和地板间的缝隙很宽。  
“麦克罗夫特——”在黑暗中，夏洛克的声音里有一丝紧张。  
“嘘——”麦克罗夫特轻轻地安慰他，隔着被单按了按他的头，然后翻身，把自己也裹进了毯子里。  
“那不是梦，对不对？”  
“不是。太鲜明了，就像是……发生在眼前的回忆。”  
“不是回忆！不是！我没有——”  
“是的，是的，你没有，夏洛克。我也没有。那不是回忆。”  
“那是什么？告诉我，麦克罗夫特！告诉我那是什么！”  
“我不知道……”  
房间一下子陷入了更深的黑暗，隔壁的母亲关了灯睡觉去了。夏洛克在那片黑暗里瞪着眼睛，咬着嘴唇。麦克罗夫特说他不知道……他的哥哥麦克罗夫特，全知和全能的麦克罗夫特，说他不知道。黑暗突然失去了既有的形状，变成了一个不可知的怪物，从遥远的未来潜行而至，就在他触手可及的地方，他的床脚……也是麦克罗夫特的床脚。也许此时麦克罗夫特正在后悔自己说出的那句话。是的，他不知道，但他怎么可能知道？  
“我想……夏洛克，那是……”麦克罗夫特努力地咽下自己的不安，“那是……未来。”  
夏洛克在被单下猛地动了一下。麦克罗夫特抢在他开口之前接着说：“我想那是未来，夏洛克，我碰巧……看到了一个……我想那是手机，上面有时间。二〇一〇年，距离现在还有二十一年。”  
“你还看到了什么？”  
“我在街上走着。我想那是伦敦——不，我‘知道’那是伦敦。有很多行人，就这些。”麦克罗夫特停顿了一下，接着问，“你看到了什么，夏洛克？”  
夏洛克轻轻地呼吸着，潮热的气体濡湿了带着消毒水味道的被单，使它渐渐变重，黏附在他小小的、苍白的脸上。在麦克罗夫特以为弟弟已经睡着了的时候，他听到了被单下面故作平静的声音。  
“水。我看到了很多水。”


	2. Chapter 2

## 2

那一天晚上，兄弟二人谁都没有说实话，至少没有全部都说实话。他们各怀心事地睡去，日内瓦的月亮在蓝得发黑的夜空悬了一阵，扎进时薄时厚的云雾里不再出现。  
在梦里，麦克罗夫特又一次看到了“那一天”——准确地说，是一周以前。当时他们刚离开苏黎世，开始穿越阿尔卑斯山脉前往日内瓦，中途在小城因特拉根逗留了一阵，住在布里恩茨湖边。对于孩子来说，没有比山峦环绕，湖泊毗邻的地方更令人兴奋了——即使对麦克罗夫特这样老成的孩子也一样。住在因特拉根的日子里，麦克罗夫特带着夏洛克一出门就是一整天，留下妈妈在小旅馆里面对窗外如画的风景继续写她的小说。  
因特拉根——麦克罗夫特不会错过在弟弟面前炫耀自己语言天赋的机会，虽然弟弟很可能并不比他差多少——在德语中是“两湖之间”的意思。来这里观光的人很多，但是正因为很多，所以大部分被“著名景点”和导游牵绊着的游客会忽略那些不为人知的地方。男孩子的探险精神得到了登场的机会，虽然骄傲的男孩子们往往忽略了一个事实：这样漂亮得可以做明信片的地方，也是很容易迷路的。  
“那是什么，麦克罗夫特？”夏洛克皱起眉头，指着山坡上一个看起来有些古怪的建筑。  
“电塔。”虽然很不确定，但麦克罗夫特还是用了肯定句。  
“可是……没有电线啊？”夏洛克眨了眨眼睛。  
因为夏洛克指出了显而易见的事实，所以麦克罗夫特暗自生气，没有回答。在他来得及发明另一个理论之前，夏洛克已经向前跑去了。显然他弟弟天生就有惹祸的天赋。  
“等一下，夏洛克！”麦克罗夫特下意识地抬头看那座“电塔”。它其实更像一根烟囱，但是顶端有一个膨大的金属网状球体。不是烟囱——他用夏洛克的方法驳斥自己——因为没有烟，而且这里看不到厂房，只是孤零零的一座细长高塔竖在一座很小的房子上面。其实它隐藏得很好，背后的山坡上有茂密的树林，漆成深色的细塔从远处看并不容易被发现。——直到这时，他才注意到整个塔身都是金属的。  
跑在前面的夏洛克猝然停下了脚步。有人从塔下的小房子里冲了出来，还推着一辆观光客常租来骑的山地自行车。那个人登上车，几乎是瞬间就到了夏洛克面前。  
好像有声音。一种奇怪的、难以察觉又非常恼人的嗡嗡声，好像什么人不经意间捅翻了一窝黄蜂，一颗颗黄黑相间的弹丸正从远处集结成队循迹而来。这声音突然在脑中爆炸，如同鱼雷在水下爆炸一般，震荡层层传导至头骨内侧，反射波和入射波紊乱地交织成一片，变成无法识别的巨大白噪音。  
和噪音一起的，是白色的光，以及突然涌入的鲜明图像，仿佛是从视神经投影到视网膜，而不是视网膜传导给视神经。世界在移动——不，当然，世界没有移动，是他在移动。  
他。麦克罗夫特。在奔跑着，推开人群。空气冷得像冰，他可以看到迎面而来的路人的呼吸，和他们藏在英国人传统礼貌面具下的惊诧眼神。当伸手去推开前面的人时，他呆住了。那只手……或许仍然细长整洁，保养良好，暗示着优渥的生活，但那绝不是一个男孩子的手，特别是无名指上还带着一枚金色的……戒指。  
然而这只手并没有像大脑一样悬停在疑惑中，而是毫不犹豫地推开挡在前面的人，继续前进，就好像控制这只手的是另外一个大脑，另外一个……麦克罗夫特。  
为什么？他急着要去哪里？他衣着整洁——手腕上方露出雪白的衬衫袖口，迅速交替的双脚上穿着不适宜运动的高级皮鞋——然而呼吸粗重，心急如焚。他要去救……谁？  
贴着大腿的口袋里传来有节奏的震动。他放慢速度把手伸进裤兜，掏出一块黑色的长方形金属，钢琴漆和镀膜玻璃的表面，像科幻小说中的神奇物品。是手机，一个麦克罗夫特对另一个麦克罗夫特说。然而麦克罗夫特所知道的手机——移动式手持电话——是一个砖头一样的大家伙。  
屏幕闪烁，麦克罗夫特带着一丝好奇看了一眼右上角的数字和字母，那是一个他没有想到的日期。二〇一〇年四月六日。他接着自动点了屏幕某处，好像这个动作已经做过数万次一样。  
一条信息打开了，来自“L.S.”，但那不是文字信息，而是一张图片。像是照相机拍下的，上面有一串凌乱的手写符号，似乎是某种公式。他接着点了一下屏幕，图片移向上方，下面出现了一行字：太晚了，现在。  
他的心脏猛地收紧，手指像连着心脏一样也痉挛地握紧了手机，几乎将它捏成碎片。

 

当他睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己躺在湖边。夏日的微风柔和地抚动着额前的金棕色头发，阳光晒得他的脸微微发烫。他下意识地举起左手，那是一只光洁的手，沾着青草和泥土，呈现健康的白色。没有戒指。  
麦克罗夫特坐起来，差一点吓得大叫。夏洛克，他的弟弟，就躺在他身边，眼睛睁得大大的，望着白云流动的天空。  
“夏洛克……夏洛克！”  
作为回应，那孩子微微皱了皱眉。这小小的动作让麦克罗夫特放心了，同时愤怒感像火山一样爆发：“你究竟在干什么！装死吗？！”  
夏洛克干脆闭上了眼睛，而麦克罗夫特也突然住口了。一个人在等待道歉而另一个人在等待更多的责备，这本来是兄弟间最平常的一幕，但此刻空气中却有着某种诡异和紧张的味道……气味。夏洛克轻轻地抽动了一下鼻子，猛然坐了起来。  
湖面上落满了乌鸦的尸体。

 

这一天的冒险似乎已经越过了刺激的界限，演变出无从理解的恐怖。夏洛克慢慢地站起身，麦克罗夫特也迟疑地拍打了一下身上的泥土。他好像被这个念头攥住了，开始神经质地拼命扑打全身的衣服，即使他仅仅穿了一件T恤和一条短裤。当他伸出手要去掸弟弟身上的泥土时，夏洛克虚弱无力地推开了他。  
“我们是怎么来这里的？”  
麦克罗夫特瞬间恢复了冷静，开始回忆：“我们看到了一座奇怪的……塔，对不对？我看到一个人骑着车冲向你，然后……然后我们就在这里了。这是哪里？”  
“我觉得我们好像来过这附近，湖边的景色很熟悉。”  
“我也有同感。那个奇怪的地方一定不远。”麦克罗夫特低头注视着湖边松软的泥土，在草丛稀疏的地方可以看到轮胎的痕迹，“自行车。”  
“我们是被自行车带过来的吗？”  
“嗯，而且时间很短。我记得我只昏迷了两三分钟，所以我们昏倒的地方一定离这里非常近，说不定还不到一公里。”  
夏洛克默默地点了点头。他好像并未质疑麦克罗夫特怎么能够清楚地知道自己昏迷的时间有多长，只是轻轻踢了踢脚边的草丛。“还能看到轮胎痕迹呢……”  
麦克罗夫特蹲下来：“看起来有两辆，轮胎不一样。这里是邓禄普的，这里是帕默轮胎。”他抬起头看着夏洛克，“想追吗？”  
然而夏洛克的目光牢牢锁在湖面上，那里成百上千只乌鸦黑色的尸体随着拍打岸边的细浪而上下起伏。许多羽毛被风吹散了，像不祥的音符般在空中蹩脚地飞舞一圈，落入草丛。一时间青绿的湖岸被嵌上星星点点的墨色，如同经久不散的诅咒。乌鸦们瞪着呆滞的眼睛，诉说着它们自己对失去的羽毛和失去的生命都同样无能为力。夏洛克微微发抖了，他从来没有像这一刻一样，那么像一个六岁的孩子。  
突然地，他转身跑开了，越跑越快，朝着旅馆——临时的家——的方向。


	3. Chapter 3

## 3

“早餐，夏洛克。”妈妈头也不抬地冲着走进房间的夏洛克挥了挥手。旁边桌上摆着长棍面包、果酱、冰牛奶和麦片，面包已经变硬了。  
夏洛克无聊地在桌边坐下来，玩着面包。他想要扯碎它，但是冷掉的长棍表皮坚韧，所以夏洛克把它整个戳进盛牛奶的碗里。  
“不管你把它搞成什么样，最后还是得吃掉。”妈妈停下手中的笔，盯着他郑重宣布。  
夏洛克闷闷不乐地把面包放到一边，手指插进水果麦片里，拈起一片干香蕉。“为什么你一定要说法语？”他试着咬了咬香蕉片，还是很硬。  
“怎么了，我们在法国，而且我是法国人。”妈妈眨眨眼睛，“你也是。”  
“只是四分之一。”夏洛克坚持道，“我想吃熏肉和炒蛋。”  
妈妈嫌恶地皱了一下鼻子，好像英式早餐对她的神圣血统是一种大逆不道的背叛。她眯起眼睛，用更加柔和的语调——当然是法语——说道：“吃完你的早餐，夏洛克。然后去找麦克罗夫特，午饭前不要回来。你应该向你的好哥哥学习按时起床吃饭。”  
夏洛克沉默着，只听到勺子插进麦片里的喧哗声和牛奶溅出的声音。一时间，他好像沉迷于自己在牛奶碗中制造的小小风暴。妈妈叹了一口气。  
“好吧，你们怎么了？”  
“没事。”夏洛克条件反射地回答。麦克罗夫特不理他，这没什么大不了的。他可以自己去玩，有许多事情可以做。假期还很长，他们总会重归于好，在……在麦克罗夫特离开他去寄宿学校之前。  
“你们有什么事瞒着我。”语气很肯定，但毫不好奇。在妈妈看来，兄弟二人间发生的事情一定会在兄弟二人间解决。如果最后有哪个人哭着来找妈妈……天啊，那太可怕了，她会罚两个人都不许吃晚饭的。但是夏洛克的脸上很少见地表现出倾诉的欲望，也许真的有什么重要的事……  
“没有。”夏洛克低下头，开始喝牛奶。  
妈妈仔细地看了看自己的小儿子，然后耸了耸肩：“那就去找他吧。别回来太晚了，你们要自己收拾好行李，后天我们就回家了。坐船回去哦，很好玩的。”她停顿了一下，好像心思飞到了其他地方，“海上杀人案，听起来不错，是不是？”

 

清晨的雾和牛奶一样现出乳白色，而且同样可以流动。因为雾的关系，甲板上的人甚至看不清几步外的东西，更不必说甲板边缘的栏杆了。所以福尔摩斯夫人是对的，在海上杀人不但方便容易，而且不易留下证据。  
夏洛克伏在栏杆上，他的头顶只到栏杆最低的间隙处。雾就从那里流进来，他觉得脸又凉又黏，还有一种淡淡的并不令人讨厌的腥味。一团浓雾中有时突然会冲出一只海鸥，又突然消失，好像它们来自连接另一个空间的隧道，往返不息。这些海鸥圆滚滚的灰白色肚子和强劲有力镶黑边的翅膀都显示它们吃得很好，无忧无虑。  
麦克罗夫特仍然在有意疏远他。这中间有某种原因，夏洛克正在试图看穿，就像他试图看穿浓雾直视海鸥飞出来的那个未知空间一样。做这件事需要集中精力，所以他没有听到有脚步声接近了他，然后一只手搭在了他肩上。他的尖叫声刚出口就像断了线的风筝一样不见了，那显然是他妈妈。  
“还差一个动机。如果在浓雾的天气里把你爸爸推下船，那么很可能被列为事故性失踪。这么一来就要等警察去捞尸体……这可不是大海捞针吗？所以我当下继承不到遗产，非要等到失踪满两年……急于用钱的我不会这么干的。动机……动机……又要写情杀吗？我讨厌情杀……”  
“要不你来杀我？”夏洛克满心希望地建议。  
“动机呢？我爱上了一个有钱的贵族男人，迫不及待地想乔装成未婚女子？把我的儿子们一个个都掐死？天啊我讨厌情杀。”福尔摩斯夫人听起来完全是真心的，“我喜欢钱。”  
“你因为钱杀了爸爸二十多次。”夏洛克闷闷不乐地说，“你真的可以考虑换个思路，比方说，让麦克罗夫特来杀我。”  
“因为钱吗？”妈妈诧异地问。夏洛克放弃了这段对话，低着头走开了。  
但是，当然，一定是有原因的。浓雾在一点点散开，周围的景物像是泡在显影水里的黑白底片一样慢慢浮现出清晰的轮廓。阳光正在驱赶遮挡自己的面纱，然而此刻却很难说出阳光来自哪个方向，只能笼统地相信是上方。太阳并不急着伸出它的手指撕扯那顽强的雾气，而是试图用缓慢加热的方法烤干它。夏洛克的脸变得又潮又热，只有额头因为努力思考而泛白。麦克罗夫特在躲着他。哥哥在躲着他。因为他做错了什么……  
因为他跑开了，不是吗？哥哥期待和他一起去追踪轮胎痕迹，找到事情的真相，他却害怕并且跑开了。真相就在离他们不到一公里的地方，但是他们错过了唯一的机会。未来——如果那真的是未来——短暂地掀开了它的面具，给了他们惊鸿一瞥的时间。毫无疑问，像他一样，哥哥看到了令自己困惑的东西。如果他没有掉头跑回旅馆，如果哥哥不是因为责任感而追着他回去，也许他们的困惑已经解决了。  
是这样吗？他究竟在害怕什么？害怕那真的是未来，还是害怕……那不是真正的未来？  
我只是害怕乌鸦。夏洛克倔强地想。

 

眼前的景色终于变得清晰了，正是游客们期待已久的盛夏蓝色海洋之旅。雾气一旦消失，耳朵才意识到游轮在大海胸膛上经过会发出多么震耳欲聋的声音。但海面看起来却很平静，船身就像一个巨大的熨斗滑过，后面留下一条白色和灰绿色交织的蕾丝花边。人群开始涌上甲板，戴着夸张的太阳镜，纷纷放倒折叠躺椅划分各自的领地。躺椅上的帆布被海风和汗水侵蚀已久，从边缘开始褪色。  
远处海平面某一点传来了一声模糊的鸣笛。稍顷，这艘船也拉响了汽笛应和。那艘逐渐驶近的船很大，比这艘船还要大，因此它们只能相隔很远的安全距离交错而过。尽管如此，两边船上的船员和游客都欢呼起来，挥舞着五颜六色的头巾、短衫和报纸杂志，吹着口哨，彼此笑着大声问候。茫茫海上，像这样擦肩而过的机会也许只有一次，并非因为人类在大自然面前很渺小，而是因为人类总是开足了马力奔向自己心目中的应许之地。  
“那艘船是去哪儿的呀？”一个躺椅上的人扭头问身边躺椅上的人。  
“看那旗子，是去澳大利亚的吧！”见多识广的邻居懒懒地回答。  
“澳大利亚！那可真远啊……要走一个月吗？”  
“可不，那是南半球。”  
“南半球……那不是从夏天开进了冬天吗？”  
“没错，我打赌他们再走几天就没有这么活跃啦！”  
哄笑声。饮料开瓶声。玻璃杯撞击声和大口吞咽声。夏洛克坐在一张躺椅背后的阴影里，研究着面前许多的脚趾，试图分析出它们主人的年龄和职业。  
澳大利亚，真远啊，他想，可我喜欢冬天。  
麦克罗夫特也在逃避阳光。他留在房间里，那里铺着干净的浅蓝色地毯，整洁的双层床也铺着一模一样的浅蓝色床单。房间很大，但只有一个圆形的舷窗。这里离水面还有好几米，看不到浪花，所以视野里总是一成不变的一条直线，坚定地分开深蓝色与渐变的天蓝色。  
他决定回到英国以后就参加哈罗公学的入学考试。


	4. Chapter 4

## 4

冬天来了。这是夏洛克喜欢的季节——不是因为雪，不是因为圣诞节，仅仅因为这是一年的最后一个季节，就如同妈妈写的小说一样，最后一章才是高潮。精密严谨的逻辑与残忍冷酷的算计对撞，像冰镐扎进绝壁上的冻土。虽然现在已经很少有侦探小说家仍然坚持这种黄金时期的古典写法了，但福尔摩斯夫人——像她所乐于宣称的——是一个有着欧洲大陆贵族血统的复古派。  
夏洛克在窗前看西风掳走院子里那些树上的叶子。这是一件非常奇妙的事，他想，每次狂风大作时都卷起满天的落叶，好像没有什么东西能阻挡它的力量。然而风过之后，枝头上却总还有零星的树叶留下来。它们并非特别生机盎然，也并非特别顽强；实际上它们和落下去的那些叶子没有什么两样。但是它们完好地度过了这次袭击。  
当下一阵或者再下一阵狂风吹来的时候，它们就走了。到最后，所有树叶依旧会散尽，但每一片叶子都只选择一阵风。  
头一阵风吹过的时候麦克罗夫特就逃走了——夏洛克坚持认为他是逃走的，从自己身边，从满脑子奇思异想的妈妈身边，从灰色石墙围成的沉闷的家族宅邸里面，越过疯长的花径和石南篱笆逃进了另一个古怪封闭的世界。也许过不了多久就会轮到夏洛克，迫不及待地乘着属于他的那一阵风离开。不会选择公学——夏洛克皱了皱鼻子——那可不是什么有趣的地方，然而麦克罗夫特也许需要那种气氛。何况家里有传统，也有钱来支持长子接受这个级别的教育。一切钱和传统来自伟大的父亲，虽然他已经不在了，但上帝会保佑他的灵魂不必远离他深爱的家人。当然，福尔摩斯夫人已经因为钱杀了他二十多次，因为五花八门的恋情杀了他不下十次，每一次都写成了一本畅销书，以至于他真的去世的时候无人相信他千真万确是病死的。他留下的房子、钞票和社会地位无一不使他亲爱的妻子铭记在心，并持续用更先进的手段来谋杀已经死掉的他。这绝对是一种爱意的表达，证据就是，著名侦探小说家维奥莱特•福尔摩斯最巧妙、最完美、最受评论界追捧的两本小说，分别是在两个儿子出生前九个月完成的。  
“夏洛克。”妈妈推门进来，“苏珊小姐又打电话来了，你究竟还要不要去上提琴课？”  
“我一定要去上吗？”夏洛克有些心虚地顶嘴。  
“你可以不上。”妈妈站在门口，一只手叉在腰间，“如果你真的不喜欢小提琴的话。”  
“我可以自己在家练习。”  
“那太吵了。”  
夏洛克怒气冲冲地站起来，去琴房拿自己的小提琴。因为他还差两个多月才满七岁，所以那把琴是特制的儿童用琴，尽管质量和价格比普通琴还要高一些。他像发泄一样胡乱地挥舞了一阵琴弓，妈妈连忙逃回了楼上自己的房间。必要时这也是一种杀人手段，他不怀好意地想。  
然后他安静下来，把琴平放在腿上，犹豫着拿起了乐谱，小心地翻开。他试着集中精神去读，让音乐在脑子里响起来，响起来……  
还是不行。每当他的眼睛注视着那密密麻麻跳跃在五线谱间的黑色符号，就会看到它们慢慢地起飞。起初像一群无头的苍蝇，然后逐渐集合在一起盘旋上升，最后轰的一声散开，从空中纷纷跌落，黑色尸体惨烈地交叠，黑色羽毛凌乱地横陈一地。  
成千上万只死去的乌鸦，在他手心里。  
这就是他再也没法去苏珊小姐那里上提琴课的原因。所有学琴的小孩子都要看着乐谱一遍一遍练习，把那些黑色的符号记在脑子里再翻译成手指的动作。但是他不想……不能。他没有办法关掉那架出了故障的放映机，总是把画面定格在那荒诞和邪恶的一幕。那些尸体……空气中死亡的味道……他的逃跑……  
更糟糕的是，他无法和别人讨论这个问题。自从麦克罗夫特离开以后，他发现自己陷入了一个全新的境地。长久以来，他习惯于和麦克罗夫特对话或者讨论，他们的眼睛会追寻同样的东西，耳朵会捕捉同样的声音，大脑会得出——大部分时候是——同样的结论。虽然他们相差七岁，但这就像一个中学生和一个大学生在对话，而不是……一个英国人和一个中国人。  
是的，在麦克罗夫特离开后，夏洛克突然意识到，周围没有一个人会讲他的母语，即使母亲也不能。当然，他会说很多种语言；他可以交流，只要他愿意，但是有太多的话需要翻译，太多的微妙之处无法表达。他怀念母语那种流畅和熨帖，非常、非常怀念。  
他闭上眼睛，不去想任何事，随心所欲地拉起了琴。他的耳朵可以记住音符的排列，不需要大脑，不需要眼睛。也许将来这会是他一生的习惯，音乐也将成为他的一种母语，但是他不认识五线谱，所以无法翻译。

 

十月过去了，万圣节也很快就过去了。这个节日通常属于小孩子，但夏洛克把它归进“毫无意义”的一栏，位于“掉下来的牙齿要放在枕头下”和“晚饭后两小时内只许讲拉丁语”中间。通常，附近的小孩子是不会跑到福尔摩斯家的大宅子里来要糖的，尽管他们打扮得像一群小鬼，却没有勇气到真正流传着鬼故事的地方来冒险。每天杀一个小孩子的女巫，和她的两个什么都知道的儿子——天知道会有什么陷阱！但是往年，麦克罗夫特也会带着夏洛克偷偷溜出去，到比较远的街区混在小孩子里凑热闹。兄弟俩都比同龄的孩子要长得高一些，但是比他们表现出来的年龄要矮很多，特别是夏洛克。麦克罗夫特会扔给他一件过长的斗篷，这样不同的小孩子会把他的扮相理解成不同的东西，然后根据他们的理解来给完全没有化装的麦克罗夫特也安上一个合适的角色。有一次某个特别博学的小孩子把夏洛克当成了小唐吉珂德，并问麦克罗夫特是不是桑丘，这引起了一场小小的不愉快。  
今年麦克罗夫特没有回来。夏洛克猜测在那古板得可怕的公学宿舍里，也许学生们被允许扮演的最夸张的角色不过是化身博士之流，而且还是杰科尔，不是海德。无论如何，夏洛克希望麦克罗夫特知道他没有错过什么——今年的万圣节格外无聊，连南瓜灯都打起了哈欠。同时，夏洛克也希望麦克罗夫特至少要对没有回家过节这件事做出一点解释。时间已经过去很久，距离暑假里发生的事足有两个多月了，在夏洛克的记忆中，包括吵架在内他们从来没有这么久不说话。  
十二月初的时候，麦克罗夫特回来了，因为发烧。很不幸，他小的时候一定也把“掉下来的牙齿要放在枕头下”归进了毫无意义栏，结果惹怒了牙仙，决定在临近圣诞节的时候送他一颗化脓的牙齿做礼物。细菌感染引起了高烧，于是在学校医院里躺了两天之后，级长和老师都觉得他不如直接回家一直待到圣诞节算了。这对一个骄傲的新生来说是个不太光彩的小插曲，他决定充分利用在家的时间，等返校参加期末考试时来个漂亮的反击。  
至少他离开学校时是这么打算的，彼时他自然不知道自己回家后的第一个早晨——正好是个周末——就被弟弟直接撞开门吵醒。  
“你看！”那专会惹麻烦的小孩大声说。  
“看什么？”麦克罗夫特嗓子疼得厉害。  
“这个——”一张报纸被塞到他眼前。“是谋杀！”  
“什么？”麦克罗夫特眨着眼，困难地搜索着报纸上排列得毫无章法的标题。记者常常夸大其辞，而且热衷于使用拙劣的双关语。如果他是作文课的老师，当初就不会让这种废物毕业。但是……谋杀？如果有谋杀出现，那些写新闻的废物一定会渲染得每个字都溅上番茄酱——  
“在这里。”夏洛克指着一条配图片的新闻，“‘苏塞克斯男孩在游泳比赛中溺水身亡’，就在昨天，发生在图片里的游泳馆。”  
麦克罗夫特让自己的头脑清醒了一点，开始认真读这篇报道。他先是一目十行地看过，然后逐字逐句地读，最后他咬着嘴唇仔细研究了陈述事实的段落，然后放下了报纸。  
“这里面究竟有哪一点让你肯定是谋杀了？”  
夏洛克不说话，他死死地盯着报纸上那个游泳池的照片。


	5. Chapter 5

## 5

“不行，我说不行就是不行！”麦克罗夫特终于发怒了。  
“这是谋杀！我告诉你这是谋杀！”夏洛克发出混合着气恼和沮丧的尖叫，“你让我出去，我要——”  
“哦，你要？”麦克罗夫特努力表现得不那么讽刺，“你要去哪里？苏格兰场？”  
夏洛克停下来，用力地喘着气，整理自己的思路。“没错，苏格兰场。必须有人告诉他们……”  
“一个乖宝宝迷失了？放心好了，他们会送你回家的，但我不能保证他们能把你的大脑也送回正确的地方。无论如何，你进不去。我打赌，只要你在任何一个分局门口做出探头探脑的样子，他们就会带你去失物招领处。”  
夏洛克眨了眨眼，似乎在认真考虑这个问题，然后他很小心地说：“那么你去。”  
“我——什么？”  
“你可以装得像大人。穿上爸爸的衣服，把头发向后梳。也许不那么像二十岁，但至少不会像十三岁，然后……”  
“我深感荣幸。”  
那语调中的什么东西让夏洛克有了一种非常不愉快的挫败感。他瞪着哥哥，看他慢条斯理地穿好衣服，用手整理了一下头发，然后走到门边说：“不去吃早饭吗，夏洛克？”  
夏洛克不甘心地跟在后面，手里依旧捏着那张报纸——捏得太紧，他虎口都开始酸痛了。麦克罗夫特刷牙和洗脸的间隙里，他重新思考了一下自己的策略，然后在哥哥往煎饼上浇枫糖的时候郑重地开口说道：“你不相信我吗，麦克罗夫特？”  
煎饼上的枫糖倒多了，麦克罗夫特不由自主地舔了舔给自己添麻烦的牙齿，把那金黄色的黏稠液体用叉子推到盘子边缘去。  
“你要求公平，对不对？”  
夏洛克迅速地点了点头。  
“那么你是否应该告诉我——既然你向我提出了这么荒唐的要求——你判断的依据是什么？谋杀是一件严肃的事，夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特迅速瞟了一眼天花板，餐厅正上方是妈妈的书房，“我是说现实生活中的谋杀。我们都没有达到构成诽谤罪的年龄，但我们要养成良好的习惯。”  
夏洛克沉默着，似乎在权衡什么，额头上出现了几条纹路，使他幼小的脸显得有些可笑。麦克罗夫特用刀子划开一条培根肉。“你不愿意说，这就奇怪了。但是我可以猜。为什么这件意外在你看来像谋杀？溺水事故本身并不是小概率事件，所以一定是时间、地点或人物有不合常理之处。时间看起来没有什么不正常的，这次游泳比赛本来就应该在这个日子举行，年年如此。至于人物，你认识报纸上提到的这些人吗？”麦克罗夫特观察了一下自己的弟弟，“我离开了三个多月，但就我所知你除了学校没有去过更远的地方，更不要说苏塞克斯，而报纸上说这是这个男孩第一次来伦敦。你有什么机会认识他吗？有，但只可能是间接的。他不是我们的亲戚，我自己就可以肯定这一点；他有可能是你某个同学的亲戚或朋友，但这样的关系是否能让你确定他是被谋杀的？我倾向于排除这一点。”  
夏洛克还是没有说话。  
“所以，不是时间，不是人物，是地点。我猜对了吗？”麦克罗夫特放下刀叉，向前探身，“地点是这条新闻里最具像的东西，因为附有一张图片。尽管我不能理解仅仅一个地点怎么能和谋杀联系起来——这不是白教堂，不是奥斯维辛，这只是一个游泳池。”  
夏洛克抬起头来，他的眼睛因为下定决心而显得很亮。  
“我见过这个游泳池，麦克罗夫特。”  
这是个非同寻常的供述，麦克罗夫特向后靠进椅子，不解地看着他。  
“在我们昏迷的两分多钟里，我就在这个游泳池，我知道它是一个谋杀现场。”  
麦克罗夫特用了一点时间来反复消化这条信息，然后谨慎地说：“你说你看到了水。”  
“是的，游泳池里的水。”  
“你‘知道’它是一个谋杀现场，那么你是在调查这起谋杀吗？你是个警察？侦探？”  
夏洛克努力地思考：“都不是……我想大概是某种私人性质的调查。是同一个游泳池，我肯定。虽然瓷砖和泳道线看起来不一样，但是这面墙——”他指着照片，“是一样的。你说过那是未来，所以它很可能经历了一些整修。”  
“你调查的就是‘这起’谋杀吗？要知道，那是二十一年以后，大概已经过了时效了。”  
“不……我想是其他谋杀，但一定和现在这个案子有关，如果我们去那里看看的话我一定能想起来。我相信——不，我知道——”  
麦克罗夫特看着他。  
“我就是知道！”夏洛克愤怒地站了起来。  
“我还知道一件事，”麦克罗夫特干巴巴地说，“四个月以前，你试图在浴缸里淹死自己。现在你要说这一切都是有关联的，对吗？正因为如此，我不会替你去做这么荒唐的事。”他停顿了一下，“我也不许你去。”

 

水慢慢淹过夏洛克的头顶。他闭上眼睛，然后睁开；再闭上，再睁开。  
失望像一个气泡禁锢在胸膛里，随着他在水里越沉越深，这个气泡越涨越大，压力让每一根毛细血管末端都疼起来，肋骨构成的牢笼咯吱作响。然而他不能呼出这个气泡，因为这是他仅存的氧气，支撑着他在水底无助地挥舞着手臂。水是一种透明的重量，压下来的时候无所不在，想推开时却没有着力点。水也没有味道，它包含的所有信息都通过分子和分子的碰撞来传递，冰山、溪流、海洋、游泳池、下水道。他能够读得出来吗？  
他认为自己在做正确的事。他想要查清楚这起可能的谋杀，因为它通向那神秘的，属于未来的回忆。这多少可以挽回在湖边掉头逃走时带给哥哥的失望。但也许他并不是真的在考虑麦克罗夫特，而仅仅是对自己失望了。证据就是，当麦克罗夫特给予他的失望远大于他可能给过麦克罗夫特的，他非但没有释然，反而加倍失望。  
水持续包围着他，开始慢慢变冷下来。热交换持续进行着，他因为体温下降而打了个寒战。不知道那个来自苏塞克斯的孩子——他叫什么来着？对了，卡尔• 鲍华——在临死的时候是不是也有同样的感受。报纸上说他是因为小腿肌肉麻痹而溺水的。不是在比赛中，比赛进行时的现场救援不可能那么差。他是在赛前练习的时候出的意外。也许当时他只是开个小差，独自在深水区嬉戏，周围没有大人，甚至也没有可以叫大人来救他的小孩子。他一个人无助地挣扎了一阵，甚至来不及对此感到愤怒和失望就死了。但是因为某种原因，他愤怒和失望的灵魂留在那里，等待夏洛克去发现。  
如果麦克罗夫特也陷在某处的深水里，至少他决定自己应付。所以，夏洛克没有理由求助于人。


	6. Chapter 6

## 6

因为临近圣诞节了，所以警察们也有些懈怠。这不能完全归罪于他们，每年的这个时候大小商场里的小偷总是格外活跃，而街上的醉汉和闹事者也特别多。当你每天推开办公室的门都要面对一大群要么格外狡猾要么格外糊涂的临时拘留犯时，心情自然好不到哪里去，出警时心不在焉也就可以理解了。  
但是让一个六岁的小孩子溜进了黄线封锁的事故现场，上面那些借口无论如何不太好用，即使这个现场已经清理干净了也一样。负责事故调查的葛莱森警督此时怒气冲冲地跑向游泳池边，跑到半路时担心自己会吓到那个小孩子，于是急忙换上生硬的和蔼面孔。  
“小朋友，你在那里干什么？”  
夏洛克没有回答。他一动不动地站在那里，注视着池水，大脑忙碌地吸收着信息。这个游泳池比他印象中那个要大——这是很自然的，他“看到”这个游泳池的时候比现在要高足足两英尺。因为事故后现场一直被要求保持原状，所以池水微微显得有些浑浊。比赛时悬挂在周围的装饰品还在，有几根彩带被扯断了，垂头丧气地悬着。  
“小朋友，不可以待在这里！”  
夏洛克回头，脸上的表情非常单纯和无辜：“为什么啊？”  
葛莱森并不是个傻瓜。他弯下腰，盯着这个奇怪小孩子透明的灰眼睛，问道：“你叫什么名字？多大了？你是怎么进来的？”  
“我叫夏洛克。六岁了。”那小孩子的声音很小，“我……我进来看一看。”  
“这里没什么好看的，很危险。”葛莱森立刻意识到自己用错了词，因为那个小孩子在听到“危险”这个字的时候眼睛亮了一下。他急忙试图补救：“你是那种喜欢探险的小孩子，对不对？但是这里已经没什么危险了。你看，我们是警察，我们已经接管这里了。”他挺了挺宽厚的胸膛，但长期不规律的执勤加上纽卡斯尔啤酒带给他的肚子比胸膛还要明显，至少从夏洛克的视线高度来看是这样。  
夏洛克一本正经地说：“我喜欢探险，但我不是小孩子。”  
“对，你当然不是小孩子。”葛莱森开心地笑起来，用手去摸夏洛克的鬈发，“你是个懂事的大人了，跟叔叔一起出去好吗？”  
夏洛克皱起了眉头。显然，把自己装扮成一个早熟的小孩可以很顺利地打消苏格兰场这帮饭桶们的疑心，但也仅止于此了。如果要得到真正的情报则必须问出一些小孩子——无论早熟与否——绝对不该问的问题，而那基本上就意味着自己的调查将一头撞上墙壁。有没有第三条路呢？  
对于夏洛克来说，总是有第三条路的。  
“我哥哥不让我走。”他扬起脸，执拗地说。  
“你哥哥？”葛莱森有点摸不着头脑，“你哥哥是谁？他为什么不让你走？”  
“我哥哥就在这里。他叫我来的，他说只有我能帮他——”  
葛莱森吓了一跳，四下张望着。难道还有一个小孩也跑进来了？这下他的报告要怎么写呢？  
“我哥哥说——”  
葛莱森一把捏住夏洛克的肩膀，好像忘了“不能吓坏小孩子”这一规条，厉声问：“你哥哥在哪里？”  
“他就在这里呀！”夏洛克想挥动双臂示意，但他的肩膀被捏得很紧，“就在我后面，池子边上，你没看见吗？”  
葛莱森打了个寒战，不由自主地松开了手：“你哥哥……”  
“在那里！”夏洛克转身向着空无一人的游泳池招了招手，“你放心，我不会走的！”  
葛莱森确实不是个傻瓜，但有的时候，要正确判断一个小孩子的行动也确实很难。他谨慎地盯着夏洛克，又问了一次：“你叫什么名字？”  
“夏洛克，夏洛克•鲍华。我哥哥叫卡尔•鲍华，难道你不知道吗？”  
葛莱森的脸有些发青。他不知道卡尔•鲍华是否有弟弟，到目前为止他只在尸体辨认的时候见过卡尔的母亲。毕竟这是一起意外事故，没有调查家庭成员的必要。报纸上登出了卡尔•鲍华的名字吗？也许。但一个六岁的孩子会自己看懂报纸并记住这个名字吗？可能性微乎其微。无论如何，要相信一个六岁孩子特地跑来大张旗鼓地演一场如此逼真的戏，还不如相信世界上有鬼魂来得实在。  
“我哥哥是被人杀死的！”夏洛克尖叫道。  
“是吗？”葛莱森尽力控制自己，“被谁呢？”  
这下轮到夏洛克为难了。他眨了眨眼睛，像要哭出来一样：“我——不知道。”  
“他没有告诉你吗？”葛莱森此刻非常诧异自己的科学世界观何以飞出了太阳系。  
这下夏洛克真的哭了：“他——没有——他说——他也——不——不知道——”  
“嘘，嘘，”葛莱森有点手忙脚乱，“别哭。他还说了什么？他是怎样被害的，你知道吗？”  
“不——不知道——”夏洛克用力摇头，“他说疼……非常疼……”  
“因为他的腿抽筋了，”葛莱森尽量保持耐心，“所以他溺水了。没有人害他，夏洛克，他是自己游泳的时候抽筋了。告诉他，好吗？告诉他没有人要害他。”  
“不！他就是被谋杀的！”夏洛克一不小心说出了“谋杀”这个超越六岁孩子词汇水平的单词，但现在掩饰已经来不及了，他转过身冲着空无一人的游泳池喊，“是你说的！是你说这是谋杀的！他不相信我！”  
“嘘……”葛莱森觉得自己必须赶快解决这个大麻烦。他伸出手，毫不费力地将夏洛克抱了起来。“我送你回家好吗？我给你妈妈打个电话，局里有她的电话号码。”  
“我不！”夏洛克边扭动边尖叫，“你们不能赶我走！我要帮我哥哥！我知道有人害了他！一定是他的队友要害他！放开我！哥哥！”  
“没有人要害他，夏洛克，”葛莱森用力制止他的挣扎，“我们都查过的。你哥哥和大家相处都很好，而且他们都有——”他把“不在场证明”这样的专业词汇吞了回去，“他们当时都不在场。你哥哥也没有服用药物，这些我们都检查过。别闹了，好吗？他只是抽筋了，夏洛克。他只是运气不好。”  
夏洛克安静了几秒钟。在葛莱森看来，他似乎是接受了现实。  
“我们离开这儿，好吗？”葛莱森抱着夏洛克向外走去，“你知道怎么回家吗？哦，我真笨，你是从苏塞克斯来的。你住在旅馆里吗？我给你妈妈打个电话。”  
“不！”夏洛克突然又尖叫了一声，把葛莱森吓了一跳。  
“听我说，夏洛克……”  
“不！我不走！哥哥还在这里，我不走！他说他不和我一起回家……他说他要留在这里直到抓住凶手……”  
“夏洛克……”  
“他说他有东西还留在这里……”  
“没有了，夏洛克，没有了！”葛莱森觉得他不能再听之任之。他迅速抱着夏洛克向外走去，不管那孩子在他怀里如何挣扎。“都没有了！我们已经检查过他所有的东西，每一件都打包交给你妈妈了！什么都不缺！现在你给我安静一点！”  
“他说——”  
“好了！”葛莱森发怒了，“只有那双鞋！我们会找到的！我们说了会找到的，不过是放错地方罢了！找到了我立刻给你们寄回苏塞克斯，航空快递都行！”  
夏洛克突然不再哭闹了，他用一种只能称之为质询的目光看着葛莱森。  
“你，”葛莱森没有意识到这样的目光出现在一个小孩子身上有多么不正常，“如果你还能跟你哥哥说话，问问该死的他到底为什么不把自己的鞋放进更衣室的柜子里！”  
夏洛克突然笑着点点头说：“好。”  
葛莱森一愣，夏洛克挣脱了他跳到地面上。他们已经来到游泳馆外面了，十二月的大街上人流熙熙攘攘，圣诞歌从四面八方飘出来。很多大人在忙着完成节前最后的采购，他们的孩子从塞满礼物的婴儿车里探出头，红扑扑的小脸笑得一派天真无邪。  
街角处有人冲过来，和欢快的节日气氛非常不搭调，显得异常焦急。当他突然刹住脚步时，葛莱森诧异地眨了眨眼睛。这也是个孩子，但已经有几分像大人了，略微有点长的头发因为奔跑而变得散乱，从额前垂落下来。他急促地喘着气，灰眼睛里燃烧着惊人的怒火。  
如果是二十年后，自己会祈求上帝保佑不要面对这样的眼睛。葛莱森毫无来由地想。  
“夏洛克！”那个大孩子一把揪住刚刚挣脱葛莱森的那个小孩子，另一只手停在空中，好像在犹豫是否照着那个卷毛脑袋来上一下。  
“放开我！”夏洛克不满地扭动着，用一只手去挡自己的头，“我没事！你松手！我答应你以后不再偷偷跑出来，行了吧？”  
“你闭嘴！”  
夏洛克装做没听见。“咱们回家吧，”他不怀好意地装出无辜的笑容，“哥哥？”  
“滚，我没有你这种弟弟！”麦克罗夫特抱怨着，揪起夏洛克的领子转身就走，留下葛莱森一个人站在原地，目送着夏洛克和他“哥哥”并肩离去，试图找回他此刻已经飞出银河系的科学世界观。 


	7. Chapter 7

## 7

“禁足，直到我解除禁令为止。”  
“你没有这个权力！”  
“我没有吗？”麦克罗夫特尽可能地让自己听起来更尖刻，因为他必须一劳永逸地解决这件事，夏洛克不能再这样毫无准备地撞进危险里去，再也不能。  
“你又不是我的家长。”夏洛克怒气冲冲地说，“我提醒你，虽然现在你的年龄比我大一倍还多，但这个倍数是递减的，再过二十年这点差别就微不足道了！”  
“那你就等二十年以后再来和我讨论这个问题。”麦克罗夫特安详地说。  
“我会记得的。”夏洛克迅速补充，“但现在你仍然没有权力关我的禁闭。只有妈妈有这个权力。”  
“哦，她已经同意了。”麦克罗夫特弯了弯嘴角，确保他神情中的得意传达到夏洛克因为愤怒而变得幽暗的灰眼睛里，“我告诉她说你弄砸了一起凶案调查。”  
“我——”夏洛克很少被情绪打断思路，但他毕竟还是个孩子，“我没有！”  
麦克罗夫特摇摇头，看起来仿佛颇为遗憾。  
“我没有，麦克罗夫特。”夏洛克尽力使自己安静下来，“实际上，我想我已经找到了证据支持我的判断。”  
“是吗？”  
“鞋。这是一个关键。不，我想我必须从头说——麦克罗夫特，你不能关我禁闭！”  
“我们不要在这个问题上纠缠了，这和你发现了什么一点关系都没有，”麦克罗夫特好心地补充道，“如果你真发现了什么的话。”  
“当然。”夏洛克跳起来，在屋子里走了几圈。这个让他看上去颇为老成的动作在后来的岁月里成了他的习惯之一。“我发现了不少东西。首先，卡尔•鲍华没有什么已知的敌人，那个警察说他所有的同学都有不在场证明，所以他的确是自己溺水的。”  
“药物？”麦克罗夫特建议道。  
“没有药物。警察说他们做过全面的检查，所以没有安眠药，没有毒药，没有任何可以导致他在游泳的时候沉入池底的可疑成分。”  
“那你还有什么可怀疑的？莫非你怀疑游泳池本身有问题？”  
夏洛克愣了一下：“游泳池？”  
“啊，这倒是个不错的思路。假设我们的凶手往池水中注入大量二氧化碳，导致水的密度大幅降低，无法提供足够的浮力，结果倒霉的游泳健将就……”麦克罗夫特挥舞着双臂做出溺水的动作倒在椅子上，“……痛饮汽水而死。”  
“你正经一点！”夏洛克生气了，他无法赞同哥哥有时候比自己还胡闹的个性，“鞋，麦克罗夫特！那位警察很好心地告诉我，他们没有找到卡尔•鲍华的鞋。”  
麦克罗夫特用手指抚摸着背心口袋的边缘，表示他意识到了这件事的重要性：“他有几双鞋？”  
“这我不清楚，但很显然，丢失的是他出事当天穿的那双。他去游泳池自然不可能穿鞋，一定是把鞋锁在自己衣柜里之后，光着脚去泳池边的。但是他的其他衣物好好地留在柜子里，只有鞋不见了。”  
“也许……”  
“没有什么也许，”夏洛克急躁地打断他，“他不可能光着脚走去游泳馆，同样不可能穿着鞋进游泳池，所以那双鞋一定在游泳馆里的什么地方。警察找遍了那里，一无所获。有人把它拿走了，麦克罗夫特。”  
“嗯，合理的推断。那么是谁？为什么？”  
“当然是凶手！”夏洛克斩钉截铁地说，“为了……为了掩盖证据之类的。”  
“你是想说那双鞋是凶器？”麦克罗夫特被逗乐了，“又不是白雪公主，需要这么狠吗？”  
夏洛克迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。看起来福尔摩斯家讲睡前故事的传统只进行到麦克罗夫特为止，夏洛克从三岁以后就被分配到哥哥的房间一起睡，所以没怎么享受到这项服务。从某方面来讲，这也是件好事，因为人们耳熟能详的童话故事从福尔摩斯夫人那里讲出来的时候，都变得有些诡异。比方说，大部分小孩子都只知道白雪公主嫁给了王子，而不会记住她的继母是被她下令穿上烧红的铁鞋跳舞而死的。  
“不，我不是说那是凶器……但它一定和杀人手法有关，要不凶手为什么要拿走它？”  
“也许他只是想要一个战利品呢？”麦克罗夫特随口说。  
夏洛克张开嘴，但没有说话。很多时候，年龄和阅历的鸿沟会不经意地显现出来，无法预测它什么时候出现于什么地点。在说着同一种母语的哥哥和弟弟之间，差别反而比共同点更醒目，而每次时间显示它的力量时，夏洛克的心里都会产生一种急迫感。他无法苛责自己忽略了某种显而易见的可能性，因为，平心而论，一个六岁孩子的世界是阳光的，他对人这种动物本身可能具有的种种阴暗思想都不够了解。战利品，这个词有一种冰冷的力量，暗示着一种纯然的恶意，通向人心的背阴处，像一口结冻的深井。如果他想要成为他计划成为的人，那么他还有许多极地需要勘测，许多坚冰需要打破。  
他为麦克罗夫特比他更了解罪犯的心理而感到不甘，但至少，他并未打算一辈子都让麦克罗夫特走在他前面。  
“无论如何，我想要找到那双鞋。”  
“哦，你找不到的。要找到它，你得先找到凶手；如果能找到凶手，你又何必去找鞋。”  
“但至少它是一件可以着手去找的东西。”夏洛克固执地说，“我们只能从这里下手。”  
麦克罗夫特注视着他。“我们？”  
夏洛克生气地瞪回去：“我！你不用参与，反正你也没兴趣知道为什么那个游泳池会出现在我的未来。”  
“那不只是你的未来，夏洛克。但是，”麦克罗夫特非常坚决地把手按上弟弟的肩膀，“你必须学会认真听我说话。禁足。你哪里也不能去。我说过了，这和你发现了什么一点关系都没有。不要再去想鞋的事，没有我的允许，你不能离开屋子。”  
“这没有道理！”夏洛克尖叫道，“你明明知道——你甚至承认了它很重要——”  
“是的，但它和你的禁足令没有关系。现在，回你的房间去。”  
夏洛克的眼睛里因为气愤而充满了泪水。这一次，他惊觉哥哥和自己所说的不再是同一种语言。他甚至不知道哥哥这样做只是为了表现他的权威，还是有更迫切和深刻的理由，他只是单纯地感到愤怒。愤怒和无助。  
“我会认真听你的话。”他最后说，“但你也要认真听我的话。我说过，你没有这个权力。”  
然后他爬上楼梯，消失在自己的房门后。

 

这注定会是一个糟糕的圣诞节了，麦克罗夫特想。首先，夏洛克非常彻底地执行了禁足令，根本不肯从自己房间里出来；其次，他的牙到现在也没有彻底好转，仍然疼得厉害，所以圣诞大餐——如果有的话——对他来讲必然成为双重折磨；第三，作为一家之主的妈妈正被编辑催稿，每天都处在披头散发的恍惚状态，完全没有意识到圣诞老人的脚步正穿过花园踏上台阶。  
麦克罗夫特到疏于整理的花园里走了一圈，发现院子里还丢着一个万圣节的干南瓜。  
他无趣地踢着那个南瓜，把它当成一只破破烂烂的足球，看它滚过打了霜的草地，留下一条白色印痕。时间并不会因为你遗留下的纪念品而滞后，相反，它会跑得更快，回头来嘲笑你的落伍。问题是它有时候跑得太快了一点，打开了长廊尽头一扇遥不可及的窗。  
这种感觉，大概和偷窥一眼潘多拉的盒子差不多。  
他知道夏洛克说得对，他没有惩罚弟弟的权力。只是在那时他完全没有想到权力的事，他觉得那是义务。  
是的，他有义务确保弟弟的安全。这听起来矛盾得可笑。弟弟觉得他没有关禁闭的权力，但有解释清楚的义务；而他知道自己有关禁闭的义务，却没有解释清楚的权力。  
他要如何解释呢？如何告诉他现在仍然顶着一头鬈发好奇地探索和破坏着这个世界的弟弟，说我决不允许你再碰触这件事是因为——因为我害怕，未来的某一天，我在漫长得像世界末日一样的街道上徒劳奔跑，怀抱着微弱如一星烛火的希望，最后收到的只是一条写着“太晚了”的短信？  
你认为我现在关你禁闭太早了吗？我担心已经太晚了，真的。  
担心你眼中的水，会在我看不到的地方淹过你头顶。  
麦克罗夫特面对着凋零的花圃蹲下来，后背抵着粗糙的石墙。那冰冷的触感穿过外套和毛衣传到他脊背上还需要一些时间，然而一旦抵达就渗入骨髓不再离去。这是冬天的力量，总是会穿过春天、夏天和秋天，穿过已知和未知的时间，恒久地存在着，提醒他额上印下的那个冰冷的吻。  
这个圣诞节真的很糟糕，他想。突然之间，他的眼中也因为气愤而充满了泪水。  
牙也很疼。  
也许他应该和妈妈谈一谈。


	8. Chapter 8

## 8

“你说什么？”福尔摩斯夫人抬起头，但并没有放下手中的笔。  
“我牙齿疼。”  
笔被慎重地搁在了涂写得很杂乱的纸上，笔尖小心翼翼地指向左上角。然而福尔摩斯夫人开口说话时的轻快语气和这样的动作并不符合。“哦？你又吃多了糖吗？”  
麦克罗夫特此刻很沮丧，这使他发出的“看在上帝的分上我已经十三岁了”的怨恨眼神大打折扣。出师不利，显而易见。但这是他自己的责任，因为无论在心里预演了多久，他始终无法找到一个合适的理由跟妈妈讨论夏洛克的问题。  
“过来，”妈妈说，“我看看。”  
麦克罗夫特站在原地，嘴闭得紧紧的像个捕鼠夹。  
妈妈摇了摇头，又拿起了放在稿纸上的笔，打算继续之前写到一半的句子。麦克罗夫特咬了咬嘴唇，突然说：“妈妈，你相信命运吗？”  
“什么？”福尔摩斯夫人好像还没有适应话题的转换。  
“就是……命中注定要发生的事，”麦克罗夫特难得在说话时因为缺少词汇而苦恼，“就好像……已经写好的未来之类的。”  
“哦，那个呀，”福尔摩斯夫人拿起一张稿纸，看了看，把它丢进了字纸篓，“你只要相信好的部分。别人给你算命的时候，记住那些好话，其他的都是胡说。”  
麦克罗夫特一时语塞，他忍住不去质疑妈妈的心态，小心地说：“我不是说算命，妈妈。”  
妈妈用很有洞察力的目光看着他。只要她愿意，她是做得到的。  
麦克罗夫特的脸涨红了一点。“假设，有人告诉我，未来的某一天会发生一件重要的事。因为某种理由，我知道他说的是真的。那么，这样的未来还能够改变吗？”  
“改变它对你来说重要吗？”  
麦克罗夫特点点头。  
“那就去改变好了。就像我说的，你只需要相信那些好的事情都会发生，至于不好的事情——你想怎么改变就去怎么改变。”  
“但我的问题是——”  
“能不能改变得了？那我怎么知道呢？谁也不知道，连上帝也不知道。但这能阻止你吗？当然不能，”妈妈冲麦克罗夫特狡黠地笑了笑，“上帝也不能。”  
这不是一个令人安慰的答案，但它至少是一个答案，而且就像妈妈的大部分理论一样，勉强可以自圆其说。她至少有一点说对了：没有人是根据结果来做选择的。就好比麦克罗夫特在关夏洛克禁闭之前也知道会是什么后果，但该做的还是要做。  
“妈妈，夏洛克……”  
“他还是不肯离开房间一步？”妈妈叹了口气，“要是在其他事情上他有这么听话就好了。你看他会不会偷偷溜出来去翻客厅那棵树下的礼物？我买了一本十字花科植物图鉴，应该有足够的诱惑力。”  
麦克罗夫特闷闷不乐地用两只脚交替踢着鞋尖。  
“麦克，”妈妈听起来有些忧虑，“你要放开他。也许不是现在，因为你还没有准备好。但是我希望你知道，我对你的感觉，和你对他的感觉是一模一样的。将来有一天，如果你懂得了怎样做一个‘不负责任’的哥哥，那就是尽到了对他最大的责任。”  
麦克罗夫特勉强笑了一下：“作为一个不负责任的母亲，这是坦白呢，还是迟钝？”  
“是生活经验。”福尔摩斯夫人温和地说，“麦克，过来，我看看你的牙。”  
麦克罗夫特犹豫了一下，还是摇摇头：“不疼了。我……我去看看夏洛克。”  
他转身离开妈妈的书房，拖鞋蹭着已经略显陈旧的威尔顿地毯。当他踏出地毯边缘踩上走廊的橡木地板时，听到妈妈在身后说：“你做得很好，麦克。”  
就好像这个世界上再没有第二句话更容易让一个孩子流泪一样。

 

夏洛克趴在窗前观察雪花。正如每个孩子在内心所期盼的，这个圣诞节是白色的。水换了一种形态覆盖整个世界，变得更冰冷，也更温柔。雪花一共有七种基本形态，夏洛克小心翼翼地数着，记下每一种的数量多寡。但是世界上没有两片相同的雪花，永远都不会有，即使它们来自同一片云层，从两颗同样的晶核开始生长，一路穿过同样湿度的大气。落向同一方土地。  
在整个圣诞假期里，除了一日三餐需要下楼，夏洛克一直没有离开自己的房间。严格地讲，这个房间不算是他的，他从三岁起就一直住在哥哥的房间里。但是麦克罗夫特从公学回来以后，妈妈让夏洛克搬去了隔壁空房，理由是麦克罗夫特已经算大人了，应该有自己的私人空间。所以现在夏洛克也有了“私人空间”，尽管四壁空空，还没来得及“夏洛克化”。  
禁足的这几天，妈妈来过一次，麦克罗夫特来过很多次，但是夏洛克很顽固地维持着自己的沉默。虽然没有他的参与，屋子还是被合格地装扮起来，门窗上缠了槲寄生和铃铛，每个壁炉上方都挂了一串红白相间的拐杖糖。——也许那就是麦克罗夫特的牙疼现在还没好的原因，但夏洛克懒得向他求证。客厅里的圣诞树想必也是麦克罗夫特打理的，看上去有些……也许“严肃”是最恰当的形容词。彩球、糖果和星星都不少，但是排列得就像DNA上的碱基一样规整，连顺序都丝毫不差。圣诞树下堆了一些包装精美的纸盒，它们的摆放方式也绝对符合建筑学，似乎能抵抗八级地震。  
但圣诞夜的餐桌就体现出福尔摩斯夫人的风格了，很有想象力。能用二十多种不同方法谋杀自己丈夫的人，自然也有两打以上的方法来处理那只烤鹅。为了配合她正在写的一篇小说，她还在鹅肚子里塞了一颗完整的洋葱。本来应该是蓝宝石，她解释说，藏在鹅的嗉囊里，但是嗉囊在杀鹅的时候就丢掉了。  
无论如何，没有人关心这顿饭的味道。麦克罗夫特拉开一个纸炮，里面弹出一顶鲜艳的紫色王冠。他眼疾手快地把它扣到了夏洛克头上，然后拉开另一个。这次是苹果绿色的。他闷闷不乐地自己戴上，然后朝桌子那头笑个不停的妈妈瞪了一眼。  
“圣诞快乐。”妈妈俯身向前，在三个杯子里注满深红色的圣诞甜酒，她自己头上的纸帽子是橙黄的。两个儿子端起酒杯，轻轻碰了碰，逃避着彼此的眼睛。  
以上就是夏洛克关于圣诞夜的全部记忆。当他再睁开眼睛的时候，看到卧室里浮动着暗红色的光，推开窗才发现又下雪了。新落下的雪也和雨水一样有一种独特的气味，但是要淡很多，不深深呼吸的话就闻不到。夏洛克闭上眼睛探出头去，立刻感觉到雪花轻轻地在他的前额着陆，先是一片，然后更多，带来转瞬即逝的凉意。这时候他才想起为什么头脑昏沉，额头发烫。该死的，妈妈煮圣诞甜酒时一定记错了红酒和朗姆酒的比例。  
他又开始数雪花。房间里的温度迅速降下来，但他不是很在意，他一直都喜欢低一点的温度。冷风浸透他的时候就像水一样，而且风也会让人窒息。他仍然想着那个溺水的孩子，卡尔•鲍华；他知道现在去调查任何事都已经太晚了，那个案子已经以意外事故结案，现场早就清理得干干净净，唯一的证据——那双鞋——一直都留在那个想象中的凶手手上。  
是因为他被关了禁闭才这样草草结案的，他怨恨地想。但是另一方面，在内心深处，他知道自己很可能最终什么都找不到，所以禁闭反而给他提供了一个好借口。  
这样是不对的。他注视着雪花在冰冷的空气中翻飞、碰撞、黏附和跌落，注视着它们一点点遮掩起这个世界的本来面目。  
这样是不对的。  
白雪映照着彻夜未熄的彩灯和天边逐渐晕染开的晨曦，仍然有淡淡的红光浮在空气里。如果圣诞老人来过，他想必已经离开很久了。然而此时，有人在敲他的门。


	9. Chapter 9

## 9

麦克罗夫特是下了决心才在这么早的时候去敲夏洛克那扇门的。昨天晚上的圣诞甜酒也让他晕了好一阵子，醒来的时候仍然觉得浑身发热，同时肚子空空。他溜到厨房里去找些吃的，一点都不担心会撞到妈妈。要福尔摩斯家的人真的去相信圣诞老人，这太难了，所以就算父亲还在的时候也没有半夜偷偷往孩子们的袜子里塞礼物的习惯。麦克罗夫特知道他今年的礼物是一架一比二百的帕廷顿潜水艇模型，那无论如何是装不进一只袜子里去的。此刻那个盒子放在圣诞树下，系着深蓝与白色相间的丝带，一点都不打算掩饰它与海军之间的关系。在它上面放着的那个金色包装的纸盒里是一台小型显微镜，他打算送给夏洛克的，因为他们之前一起用的那台被他带到学校去了。很自然地，今年他没有收到来自夏洛克的礼物。  
他在厨房里流连了一会儿，看外面的雪花飘落。本来他打算从剩下的烤鹅身上扯一只翅膀下来的，但那只鹅神秘地消失不见了。如果划一根火柴，他想，说不定会看到烤鹅摇摆着从窗外飞过。说实在的，尽管他预见到这个圣诞节将非常糟糕，但没想到糟糕在字面上会被翻译成“饥寒交迫”。好在冰箱里还有牛奶，柜子里还有面包。他拎起一袋面包进了客厅，放在壁炉上方。快燃尽的木柴偶尔发出噼啪声，微弱的火星刚飞出来就消失在空气里。当他双手撑在壁炉上沿，弯下腰注视火苗时，脸上感到了渗入皮肤的热度。天要亮了。  
他猜想夏洛克跟自己一样，没有吃什么就睡过去了，并且会在这个时刻饿醒。经验告诉他，这是个和解的好时机，于是他提着烤热的面包就上楼了。  
然后他打了一个寒战。  
窗户大开，雪花被冷风卷着翻飞，室内残存的一丝暖流似乎让它们烦躁不已。穿过窗户的一束乍现的晨光被千百颗冰晶散射开来，小小的房间里像横贯着一条微型银河。气温也和真空的宇宙中一样彻骨的冷，除了那些变成固态的水分子，一切微粒都停止了运动。深色鬈发的夏洛克站在窗前，是这间屋子里所有孤单、无助、焦躁和挫败之情的台风眼，一个难以绕过的迷你黑洞。  
“夏……夏洛克……”他的声音发抖，但真的只是因为冷。  
“嗯？”夏洛克回头，脸非常红，眼睛是幽深的蓝色，显得很迷茫。  
“看在上帝的分上……”麦克罗夫特丢下面包，一把扯过床上的被子，兜头将夏洛克裹了起来，这才伸手去关上窗户，“我一定要和妈妈谈谈这个问题，从现在开始十年之内你都不许再碰酒精饮料！你不觉得这太丢人了吗？”  
夏洛克模糊的声音从被子下面传出来，类似于一声抗议。麦克罗夫特把他拉进自己房间，想了想，又推开浴室的门开始往浴缸里注入热水。放水的声音——多半还有之前的喧闹——吵醒了福尔摩斯夫人，她打着哈欠披着晨衣走进来，花了大约十秒钟理解眼前的忙乱。  
“噢，天哪！”  
她自始至终只说了这一句话。

 

水，仍然是水，从夏洛克的头顶流下来，比他发烫的脸颊更烫，在皮肤上留下大片大片的深红。氤氲的水雾让浴帘后面的能见度变得很低，接着透过呼吸占领了肺叶。他的大脑中仿佛也注入了这样的雾气，一时间无法完全理解自己的处境。他只知道充满热度的水毫无缝隙地包裹着他，心跳的回声如此响亮，如同他在身体之外还拥有另一个心脏。是的，就好像是……来自子宫的回忆。  
那时他很安全，现在也是。那时他对未来毫无概念，现在……他也希望如此。  
有一双手拉开浴帘，用毛巾裹住他，把他放在床上，被子拉到下巴。麦克罗夫特站在旁边，一言不发地看着妈妈做完这一切，然后小声陈述了一个事实：“妈妈，那是我的床。”  
“有什么问题吗？”妈妈把纱帘拉上。  
“没有。”  
夏洛克在熟悉的环境里睡得很安心。高高低低摆放整齐的书柜，每一本书都按字母顺序紧紧地靠在一起。飞机、汽车和舰船模型排列在陈列架里，地球仪在柜顶，微型沙盘在窗边小桌上，欧洲大陆带回的各种纪念品也各有各的位置。木制的小巴黎圣母院踩在铺开的华沙卡通地图上，布拉格的木偶挂在卢森堡自鸣钟旁边，比利时的——哦，比利时的纪念品已经吃掉了，精致的盒子里现在放着郁金香球根，准备春天种到窗台下。夏洛克太习惯于这间屋子里似乎是天生而成的井然有序，于是他后来一辈子都没能学会整理自己的房间。  
墙边现在空出了一点地方，因为属于夏洛克的床已经搬到隔壁去了。麦克罗夫特把靠墙的立式钢琴拉出来转了个角度，这样阳光就不会直射到乐谱上。当夏洛克回到这里躺在床上时，房间好像变得更完整了一些。里面每一件东西和它们背后的回忆，都是组成兄弟二人独有语言的一部分，元音或辅音，后缀或词根，交错连绵成一篇宏大的密码，又坍缩成一组几微米长的神经元，潜伏在脑灰质中间。血缘之上的血缘。  
夏洛克梦见了因特拉根的青山和绿野，夏日温热的风席卷而过，云朵在天空快速变化，像高超的西点师手下瞬间千姿百态的奶油裱花。布里恩茨湖倒映着频频点头的苇草，比土耳其玉更蓝。没有覆盖整个水面的乌鸦尸体，什么都没有。  
他在梦中不安地动了动，因为发烧而红得刺目的嘴唇微微分开，发出的声音几乎听不到。  
但麦克罗夫特还是听到了。乌鸦。夏洛克这样说。  
那一天究竟发生了什么，这个问题越来越急迫地占据麦克罗夫特的大脑，就像传说中的怪物，在他目光所及的范围之外大肆破坏，每次悚然回头时它却立刻定格为一尊狰狞的石像，而世界已伤痕累累。他意识到，打败它的方法就只有紧紧盯着它，让它不能移动。  
他相信自己和夏洛克所遭遇的那场意外不过是冰山的一角，在灰蓝色寒冷刺骨的水面以下，还有无法想象的庞大坚冰和冻结在里面的骇人机密。既然他们已经错过了直面真相的机会，就必须从长计议。夏洛克不能再遭遇危险，因为在这片他们一无所知的战场上，他是唯一的同伴了。将来也许会有更多的人加入，那些得到他绝对信任的人，但现在只有夏洛克，只有他自己的弟弟。  
站在纱帘遮住的窗户前，麦克罗夫特开始在心里盘算，加入情报机构需要一份怎样的学历和成绩单。看起来他别无选择，只有MI5和MI6拥有他可能用得到的庞大情报网络、无限资金和政府支持。真遗憾啊，他耸耸肩，我身体里四分之一的法国血液每天都会哭着入睡的，妈妈迟早会在这个房间里树一个小墓碑，写上“福尔摩斯家族被浪费的艺术细胞”。  
夏洛克在他身后睁开了眼睛。发烧使他的眼角干涩，不得不伸手去揉。他认出了自己周围的家具，声音沙哑地说：“哥哥？”  
麦克罗夫特拉过一把椅子，坐在床头旁边，看上去一脸严肃。  
“夏洛克，我现在宣布解除你的禁足令。”  
那个脑袋在白色枕头上动了动。  
“条件是，我要求你立刻放下卡尔•鲍华这件事。有两个理由。一，事情现在已经过去太久，没有什么可以调查的东西了。”他盯着夏洛克直到后者不情愿地点了点头，“二，这个案子比起你真正想调查的那件事是微不足道的，你不要因小失大。”  
夏洛克张了张嘴，不知是否因为喉咙太干涩了，没有发出一点声音。  
“我对你说的是放下，而不是放弃。我知道你并没有放弃，否则二十一年后你就不会在那里了。在那之前，还有二十一年，我们能做很多事情。你同意吗？”  
他满意地看到夏洛克的眼睛又亮起来了。  
“另外，虽然我知道你是怎么看待我的，但是很抱歉，我不打算放弃对你的‘权力’，除非你证明了自己能胜过我。不管你是六岁还是六十岁，只要输给我，就还得听我的。”  
要不是因为还很虚弱，夏洛克一定已经跳下床了。  
“现在你给我好好睡觉。”麦克罗夫特按着弟弟的肩膀，然后笑了笑，“等你睡够之后，我这里有一个‘帕廷顿潜水艇计划’，大概需要你帮忙核对图纸或者吹干胶水。”


	10. Chapter 10

## 10

“我完成了。”麦克罗夫特得意地放下拼好的半艘潜水艇，用湿毛巾擦去手上的胶水。夏洛克怨恨地抬头瞪了他一眼，继续从零件板上剪下自己未拼完的部分。  
这场竞赛基于这样一个事实：潜水艇从内到外都是完全对称的结构，所以可以每人负责一半，再拼接成一个整体。麦克罗夫特分给弟弟二分之一的原材料，然后埋首于自己那部分的图纸，并毫无悬念地取得了胜利。  
现在已经是十二月三十号，一九八九年的倒数第二天，也就是说夏洛克在床上躺了四天才恢复健康。麦克罗夫特如约履行了他的“帕廷顿潜水艇计划”；当夏洛克强烈要求进行一场比赛时，他也以长兄的姿态纵容了弟弟，因为他知道胜负是不言自明的。现在弟弟变得比任何时候都急于胜过他，但这就像在一条单车道的公路上超车，几乎不可能实现。  
夏洛克最终也拼完了他的那一半，有些灰心地把模型丢下，双臂抱着小腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。麦克罗夫特神定气闲地把潜水艇的两半都拿起来，开始拼接。  
“这其实挺无聊的，不是吗？”夏洛克皱着眉头说。  
“哦？”  
“我是说潜水艇。那么精细的内部结构，花了大半个下午才装好，可是你把它合起来以后，其实都看不到了。”  
“你觉得这很徒劳吗？”麦克罗夫特双手的动作依然轻快和准确。  
“有一点。不过换个角度讲，这之间所有漂亮的结构，”夏洛克伸手指着正要被合起来的两爿潜水艇，“就只有你和我才知道了。”  
“注意你的修辞。”麦克罗夫特头也没抬，“是这‘里面’的结构，不是这‘之间’。”  
“谢谢你，真理先生。”夏洛克气鼓鼓地收回手指。  
“微小的区别可以导致很大的不同。”麦克罗夫特随口说，“这两个词就是很好的例子。比方说，冬天‘里面’是十二月、一月和二月，而冬天‘之间’是春天、夏天和秋天。”  
“晚饭‘里面’是蘑菇汤、芦笋和牛排。”福尔摩斯夫人笑眯眯地出现在门口，“之前是洗手，之后是洗盘子，‘之间’是等待与祈祷。”  
麦克罗夫特顺从地站起来，拿着毛巾去洗手间了。夏洛克也站起来，看上去仍有些闷闷不乐。妈妈弯下腰摸了摸他的脑袋，问道：“输了吗？”  
夏洛克装作不在意地耸耸肩，然后把头扭向一边。“这不太公平，”他说，“这是他的航模，他早就看过图纸了。我想要一场公平的比赛。”  
“哦……”福尔摩斯夫人转了转眼珠。  
晚饭过后，麦克罗夫特拿出返校考试要用到的材料，开始复习功课。福尔摩斯夫人像往常一样进了书房，但这次她很快就出来了，手里拿着一本书，把它交给正在解字谜的夏洛克。麦克罗夫特好奇地凑过来，看到那是妈妈自己的著作之一，几年前很畅销的一本侦探小说，叫《最后回声》。他还记得编辑加在封底的恶俗推荐：犯罪是饱受屈辱的人留给世界的最后回声。  
夏洛克不明所以地审视着这本书，翻开它，然后看到了夹在里面的一张纸条。上面工整地写着三行字。

>   
> 我们做了个游戏（ran us a game）  
> 对着小男孩的额头诅咒（to curse on lIttLe boy’s forehead）  
> 在荷兰公园剧院（at hollanD paRk theatre）  
> 

“这是什么？”两个人异口同声地问。但妈妈只是笑了笑，起身离开房间，走到门口时转头说了一句：“新年快乐，孩子们。”  
夏洛克突然兴奋起来，这一定是妈妈送给他们——送给他——的公平竞赛，不然为什么第一行就写着“我们做了个游戏”呢？  
“这语法有问题。”麦克罗夫特立刻指出，“不应该是‘做了’（ran）个游戏，而应该是‘玩’（play）一个游戏。”  
“既然写成ran就一定是有道理的，说明这里不能用play，甚至不能用run，只能用ran。这应该是个提示。”  
“必须用这个词，也就是说，必须出现这三个字母。这是……”  
两个人迅速地对视了一下，目光中说出了彼此了然的答案：“拼字游戏！”  
沉默继续着，两个大脑都在飞速运转着，拆解和排列那些字母。A，N，G，M……  
“变位词！”他们异口同声地喊了出来。ran us a game重新排列后，就是use anagram！这是整个游戏的提示：使用变位词，而且这个提示本身就是用变位词的方式给出的——麦克罗夫特和夏洛克一击掌——漂亮的自指涉！  
然而他们随即陷入了更长久的沉默。这毕竟是一场竞赛，如果妈妈出门时那句话也是提示的一部分，显然他们要找寻的谜底必须在新年钟声敲响之前揭开。  
时间还剩一天零四个小时。

 

夏洛克晚上睡得很不安稳。病好之后他搬回了自己房间，然而他某一部分的意识仍然住在隔壁，或许将永远停留在那里。半梦半醒之间，他错以为床头是电灯开关的位置，伸出手去摸到的却是自己的小提琴。于是他清醒了一点，在床上坐起来，手指无意识地拨着琴弦。大多数时候，这有助于他的思考。  
如果那个谜题的提示是“使用变位词”，就意味着必须有用来转换的对象。下面的两行字大概就是这个对象，但不可能简单到直接拿来转换，那也太侮辱福尔摩斯家族的智商了。所以那两句话指的是其他东西。会是什么呢？为什么每句话里又有两个大写字母呢？  
他在脑海中尝试了各种可能性，比方说，大写字母是用来把句子分割成三部分，各自做变位转换，但这个设想在第一句话里就不成立，两个大写字母中间只有两个T。或者字母代表了数字？音符？他又拨动了一下琴弦，想不出这些理论的下一步。但至少，他想，还有一个简单的办法。明天可以去荷兰公园剧院看一看，也许能从那里得到什么提示。不管直接还是间接，这是字条上出现的唯一一个明确的地点。  
第二天一大早，夏洛克吃过早饭就准备出门。麦克罗夫特没有出现在早餐桌上，好像去了图书室。这意味着哥哥采取了和他不同的思路，而这通常会敲响他脑海里的警钟。抓起伦敦交通图跑向门口时，他看到自己的围巾和手套整齐地放在鞋柜顶上，好像某个未卜先知的小精灵选择在新年到来之际给予他特别的善意。  
荷兰公园在西区，与海德公园相邻，离福尔摩斯家的宅邸其实并不算太远，但夏洛克很少乘坐公交车或者地铁，所以他谨慎地选择着自己的线路。毕竟没有母亲和哥哥的陪同，一个六岁的孩子自己在街头叫出租车还是容易引起误会的。和一般人的想法不同，福尔摩斯家没有买车也不雇用司机，或许他们只是更享受“全伦敦的出租车都可以为我服务”的感觉。可惜这种出租车依赖症导致夏洛克花了两个小时才找到目的地。  
冬天的荷兰公园看上去有些萧瑟。白雪覆盖着大部分本应是浪漫和迷人的景致，端坐高台之上的荷兰爵士也披了一件白雪披风，这使他黝黑的青铜面孔显得有些滑稽。夏洛克的手指在地图上迅速移动，寻找着荷兰公园剧院，然后顶着寒风——多谢那围巾和手套——向前跑去。公园里的人很少，并且多半是路过的行人，而非观光客。夏洛克气喘吁吁地穿过好几个主题园区，然后突然刹住了脚步。  
眼前出现的，明明是一片废墟。不是那种摇摇欲坠的废墟，但建筑明显受到过严重破坏，修葺的痕迹随处可见。夏洛克再次展开地图，这里难道不就是——哦，不是的，这里是荷兰公园剧院的背面，曾经的“荷兰屋”，在二战中被炸成废墟，后来变成了开放式剧场的天然布景。大部分人想当然地认为荷兰公园与荷兰有关，其实不是的，那只是一世荷兰伯爵的头衔而已。然而人们依旧下意识地把这片损毁的建筑当作“荷兰的废墟”。  
荷兰的……  
夏洛克一个激灵，拿出自己抄录的那张写着迷题的纸。“在荷兰公园剧院”指的莫非就是……荷兰的废墟？两个大写字母D和R，莫非就是提示？

Dutch Relic

他深吸一口气，绕过荷兰屋的遗迹跑向剧场正门。如果他的猜测是正确的，那两句话每句都是一个谜语，谜底是两个单词构成的词组，句中的大写字母就是提示。而他需要在这两个谜底的基础上再做变位转换，得到最终的答案。一边跑，他一边在心中默念着还未解开的第一条谜语。小男孩额头的诅咒，小男孩额头的……  
啊！  
他再一次猝然停住脚步，风把剧院上方悬挂的海报条幅吹得哗啦作响。安徒生童话剧欧洲巡演——本月剧目：《白雪皇后》。  
白雪皇后带走了小男孩加伊，为了让他永远留在冬天里，在他的额头留下……一个吻。  
小男孩额头的诅咒。I和L。Icy Lip，冰冷的唇。  
夏洛克四下张望着，想找一个温暖的餐厅或者咖啡馆，认真研究他的答案。他脑海中已经出现了几十种字母的排列方式，可是没有一种有意义。此刻他需要一支笔，或许还有一张纸。想到这一点时，他发现自己遭遇了和寻找出租车时同样的困境。为什么人们就不能当他是十六岁呢？看在上帝的分上，他只是需要一个座位，为什么人人都想要报警送他回家？  
最后他在人迹稀少处找了一把长椅坐下来。他不敢离开荷兰公园，以防万一自己的推论有误需要重新寻找线索。长椅非常冷，但吹透他大衣的风更冰。牛仔裤粘着皮肤，好像已不复存在，大腿的迎风面有千百根尖细的针在扎。他的头脑在这样的温度下更澄澈，更容易忘记自己的身体。Icy Lip，他默念着，Dutch Relic，每个字母都在大脑中舞蹈，回旋，撞击，像一群做布朗运动的分子无止尽地搜寻着自己的位置，然而始终徒劳。伦敦的冬天黑得很早，阳光已经渐渐淡下去了，灰白色的天空如同吸了水的旧衣物，颜色越来越深。夏洛克看上去像和长椅冻结在了一起——也许实际上就是如此；也许实际上他才是那个被诅咒的永远留在冬天里的小男孩。他大概是错了——全错了——他不应该遵从自己过于旺盛的行动力，麦克罗夫特也许坐在家里就解决了一切。以前哥哥就半开玩笑地指出他“喜欢跑腿”，太过冲动，总有一天会……  
大本钟报时的声音远远地传来。一、二、三、四、五、六，金属的坦荡与坚贞响彻整个伦敦，开阔的公园上空回声久久不散。  
“最后的——”夏洛克突然大叫一声，然而冻僵的嘴唇已发不出连贯的声音。这就是为什么这个谜题被夹在《最后回声》这本书里，因为这个书名也是谜底的一部分！

Icy Lip，Dutch Relic，Last Echo

字母再次飞舞起来，这次它们像一群团结守纪的蜜蜂，毫不犹豫地飞向自己应属的位置。

The Piccadilly Circus Hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

## 11

夏洛克在涌动的人群中狂奔。刚跑出荷兰公园的时候，他的双腿僵硬得几乎将自己绊倒。路面上的积雪倒帮了他的忙，减缓了他迈步的速度。跑出公园以后，他浑身已经开始发热，脚步也自如得多，然而荷兰公园距离皮卡迪利广场的直线距离也有五公里，在这个时间想要找到一辆出租车则更加不可能。  
幸好有地铁。  
车厢里的人意外地多，夏洛克从来不习惯与这么多人摩肩接踵，蒸发的汗液与呼吸中的晚餐味道让他的嗅觉神经备受折磨。当地铁停在皮卡迪利广场站的时候，几乎把所有的人像洪水一样倾倒了出去。夏洛克跌跌撞撞地奔跑着，没打算对被他踩到和撞到的人说抱歉。他几乎因为忘记插卡而被地铁闸机拦胸撞上，最后喘着气挣脱人潮奔上了台阶。  
为什么广场上的人比地铁站里还要多？  
他无心去想那些事，继续推开欢声笑语和明显饮酒过量的男女老少，一路前行。他很少出汗，然而此刻额前的卷发已经湿了，顺着那弯曲的弧线流下来的汗水蛰得他的眼眶微微刺痛。围巾此刻变成了很累赘的东西，羊毛肆无忌惮地扎着他又湿又热的脖子上张开的毛孔。当他终于奔进皮卡迪利广场饭店的玻璃旋转门时，样子已经狼狈不堪。  
但是前台的服务生似乎见怪不怪，弯下腰亲切地问道：“福尔摩斯……先生吗？”  
夏洛克重重地喘着气，手撑在膝盖上，几乎做不出点头的动作。服务生蹲下来，将一把钥匙塞到他手中。夏洛克摊开手掌，读出了钥匙上面的房间号。他擦去额头上的汗，跑向电梯，房间是在饭店的最高层，面向皮卡迪利广场。  
站在房间门口的时候，他有些胆怯了。也许他推开门，看到的将是哥哥瘦长的身影微笑着站在窗边欢迎他，说：“我赢了，夏洛克。”  
他的手掌按在门上足足有三秒钟，手心的汗水让木头的纹理显得很涩。然后他鼓足勇气推开了门。  
砰！  
毫无预警地，无数绚烂的颜色在夏洛克眼前绽放。夜空深色的背景下，强光交织成巨大的抽象花朵，气势汹汹地扑面而来，震耳欲聋的声音在胸腔激起深沉的回响。夏洛克愣了一下，立刻跑向正对着门的落地大玻璃窗。  
全伦敦的人都聚集在皮卡迪利广场，庆祝一九九〇年的到来。  
一朵，一朵，再一朵，无数烟花腾空而起，在他的面前炸开。他的耳朵已经失去功能，全身的骨头和皮肤都可以直接将声音传导到灵魂深处。如果不是有玻璃的阻挡，他现在就站在升腾的烟花中间，被红色绿色橙色蓝色紫色金色银色的火焰亲密地环抱。当烟花炸响的声音变成连绵一片，他也不再能分出一朵烟花和另一朵烟花中间的区别；它们好像停在空中了，永恒地闪烁着耀眼的光，是上亿颗星星伴随着宏大的鼓点同时驻足，是无限的喜悦汇成强大的龙卷风连接天堂与人间。  
但是在夏洛克眼里，那更像一棵巨大的，巨大的圣诞树，每一盏彩灯都变幻着世界上所有的色彩，每一颗星星都真实地点燃节日里所有的激情。仅仅在五天之前他希望永远封存和遗忘的那个圣诞节此时焕然一新地拥抱着他。迟到了，是的，但圣诞老人依然存在。  
而在他脚下，无数欢呼雀跃的面孔在诉说——他们对遥远的、不可测的、路途坎坷的未来依旧充满美好的希望。  
夏洛克抬起手，想要去擦自己的眼睛。这时他发现原先以为是窗帘阴影的地方走出了一个他再熟悉不过的身影。  
其实他还是输了。他的心向下沉去，所有那些徒劳的努力像密封起来的潜水艇不再看得到；迎着寒风，挤过人群，穿越大半个伦敦，麻木得无法再迈动的双腿。他用力咬住自己的嘴唇，强迫自己盯着依旧绚烂的烟火。这只是个开始，告诉自己这只是个开始。未来还很长，充满希望，那广场上所有的人都说他们充满希望。  
麦克罗夫特的双手轻轻抱住他的肩膀，和他一起看着窗外。巨大的圣诞树顶端突然喷发了一颗金色的超新星，他听到哥哥凑近他的耳边大声地喊着。  
“新年快乐，夏洛克！”  
这是一九八九年的最后回声。 


	12. Chapter 12

# 二、云

## 1

白色是一种很有趣的颜色，夏洛克想，尽管没有深浅之分，却依然有千万种变化。此时他的视野缩小到一个十英寸见方的圆角矩形，这让他回忆起小时候坐船横渡比斯开湾时房间里的圆形舷窗。那时候外面是一条深蓝色的水平线，现在外面是云。  
飞机上的玻璃和船上一样，也是双层的。仔细看的话，两层玻璃间在靠近角落的地方有细密的水雾。夏洛克伸出手指蹭了蹭，自然没能擦去；他只是无聊而已。  
通常当飞机在空中时，窗外只有两种情况：什么都看得见或者什么都看不见，取决于飞机在云层的上方还是下方。当然偶尔还有一种过渡情况，就是飞机在云层中间。夏洛克此时饶有兴趣地研究着窗外变幻的云，看它们如何聚合、分散、翻滚、流动，像灰尘仙女永不停歇的厨房实验——灰尘仙女是夏洛克唯一完整听过的童话，而且是妈妈亲自讲的。后来他回想起这件事，觉得有两个原因：一、乔治•桑是个法国女人；二、那天妈妈带着他们去听了肖邦室内乐演奏会。  
飞机冲过了云层，阳光仿佛一声洪亮的钟鸣般顷刻扑面，机舱里顿时溢满刺目的金色。许多未睡醒的人喃喃地抱怨起来，靠窗的乘客纷纷拉上了遮光板。坐在夏洛克外侧的中年生意人碰了碰他，用目光示意那个明亮的窟窿，结果收到了可能是一生中见过的最冷淡的眼神。于是他像个正宗的英国人一样把报纸举高，藏在了里面。  
其实他是一个亚美尼亚裔的法国人。眉骨和鼻梁的结构，外套肩部的式样，袖扣。夏洛克在心里做了判断。  
阳光晒在脸上很暖和，也为夏洛克通常没有什么表情的脸增加了一些生气。飞机下方的云现在变成了一片棉花团的海洋，似乎蓬松绵软，触感一流，但实际上什么触感都不会有——除了刺骨的冰冷。那是一些来自地表的水，吸收了过多的热度飘然而起，又在十万英尺之上冻成一团冰晶，随着风亦步亦趋地掠过整个欧洲大陆。  
至少是来过了，看过了。至于征服——夏洛克不易察觉地耸了耸肩——那不是可以强求的事。此时他乘坐的航班正离开日内瓦，取道阿姆斯特丹飞回伦敦。本来夏洛克可以搞到一张直飞机票，但是他在麦克罗夫特人情银行的信用卡本月已经划爆了，而且他一向对这张卡的额度上升非常警惕，再加上这趟日内瓦之行本身也不能令他满意……总之，转机也没什么大不了的，浪费掉的时间他一个晚上就能补回来。  
将他召唤到日内瓦的其实是个非常小的案子——当然，他还不至于堕落到不远万里去找一只三重国籍的猫。事情和CERN——欧洲核子研究中心——遭受的一次小小的黑客入侵有关，如果不是因为麦克罗夫特在整理MI6的陈年资料，大概不会有人注意到这么久远又微不足道的一件小事。事情发生在三年前，LHC进入启动运行前的最后筹备阶段时，有人尝试入侵系统外围的几台电脑。LHC的数据处理网络是全球性的分布式系统，英国的数个实验室也连接在它的专用链路上。这次入侵应该是不成功的，但由于LHC的重要性，此事依旧记录在案。麦克罗夫特对任何与瑞士有关的资料都异常敏感；他希望查出那次黑客行为试图接近的是哪方面的资料，因为他有一种不可理喻的执著信念，认为一九八九年夏天发生在因特拉根的未来闪影是一起影响深远的国际性事件，尽管看起来似乎只波及到了他和夏洛克两个人，以及大约一千只乌鸦。  
事情很快查明了，黑客感兴趣的是数据处理网络本身独有的网格式先进结构，他们似乎是赢得LHC公开招标的网络厂商的竞争对手，和那台世界上最大的科学仪器毫无关联。  
但是夏洛克对此不满意。他想方设法敲诈了麦克罗夫特一张机票——很遗憾，单程票就是他妥协的极限——然后在日内瓦近郊小住了几日。在博得一只每天进出CERN并有着良好人缘的黑猫的信任之后，他把它藏了起来，制造了一起小小的混乱，借机和工作人员简短交谈了几次。当他判断自己所刺探到的情报无法使案子有进一步进展的时候，就主动帮他们“顺利找到”了那只万人迷的小黑猫。如果再多收留这只猫一天，他就要因为家具损毁太严重而拿不回租房押金了。  
所以这趟瑞士之旅，除了重拾许多童年回忆，练习了生疏多年的法语和德语会话，外加贴满了一手创可贴之外，实在不能算有收获。回国前一天他特意绕道去了因特拉根，在布里恩茨湖边伫立良久。当他闭上眼睛的时候仍然可以看见水，既冰冷，又像在沸腾。有些东西会被时间改变，有些不能。

 

夏洛克觉得史基浦绝对是世界上最混乱的机场之一。它简直不是机场，而是一个巨型购物中心——而且赶上了打折季。荷兰人的散漫无可救药，但他们确实很有想象力。夏洛克在等待转机的时候决定去买一杯咖啡，这时他的手机响了。  
“阿姆斯特丹天气如何？”是麦克罗夫特。  
“和伦敦差不多。”夏洛克早就习惯于被哥哥掌握行程，但这并不代表他不会反抗，“为什么你不来一趟？那样上帝就可以下定决心把北海的水倒灌进来淹掉这座城市了。”  
他始终没有忘记有一年的复活节假期，麦克罗夫特说要顺路去库肯霍夫看看郁金香，结果遭遇了暴风雪。在天杀的四月底！  
“我有诺亚方舟的船票。”麦克罗夫特安静地说，“你调查的结果？”  
“没有什么结果。我接近了一些人，打听到了LHC计算网格项目建立初期涉及的数据范围。没有特别敏感的数据，也没有可疑的内鬼。当时CERN的主任是个加拿大人，现在已经卸任回国，继任的是他的学生和长期助手，一个希腊人。”  
“西奥•普罗科皮兹。”  
“是的，还很年轻。二十一年前他刚刚毕业——如果你想问这个的话。”  
“这些我都知道。你确定三年前的黑客入侵与LHC无关？”  
“我不会断然下结论。我所做的调查什么都没能证明，但同样什么都没能推翻。”  
“这不像你，夏洛克。你真的不是因为大受挫折，和某个新相识跑去阿姆斯特丹结婚，从此不再回来了吗？”  
“如果你说的‘新相识’是那只没剪过指甲的猫的话——”夏洛克干巴巴地说。  
“法国和瑞士双国籍的孟买猫？哦，即使在荷兰这么开放的地方——”  
“听着，我不想和你在电话上讨论这个问题。回去之后我会给你发邮件。我不在的时候你派人打扫过我的公寓了吗？我不想被灰尘呛死。”  
麦克罗夫特叹了口气：“你知道这很难，清洁人员通常拒绝踏足你的公寓第二次，给双倍的钱都不行。比起灰尘，你更应该担心蒙塔古街邻居们的投诉。”  
“我打算搬离那里。”夏洛克宣布，“我已经做完了自己的分类检索系统，不需要再住在大英博物馆旁边。就它所能提供的环境和服务而言，那一带的房租是有些偏高。”  
“需要我——”  
“不，不需要。我给巴兹的同事发过邮件了，让他帮我留意合适的房子，虽然到头来恐怕还是得我自己去找，不过不必急在一时。”  
“你可以回家和妈妈住。”麦克罗夫特不怀好意地建议。  
“圣诞节才过去不到一个月。”夏洛克的脸皱了起来，好像喝到了发酸的圣诞甜酒。  
“尽快找到房子安定下来。”麦克罗夫特说，“已经是二〇一〇年了。”  
夏洛克沉默了一下，按了挂机键。  
已经是二〇一〇年了，这个咒语一样的数字在他们的生命中回响了二十一年。现在夏洛克二十七岁，认识了伦敦大部分重量级的罪犯；麦克罗夫特三十四岁，掌握了一个情报部门。但是比赛开始之前，你永远都不知道自己是否已准备充分。  
有一件事夏洛克瞒了哥哥很久，关于他六岁时看到的未来影像。那里面其实不止是水，也不止汹涌翻滚的泡沫。有一只手在水中挣扎，但那只手不是他的。所以和他一起在水里的还有另外一个人，他甚至无声地喊出了那个人的名字。  
约翰。  
他不知道要如何解释在那短短的一分钟里他所感受到的漫长的，几乎长如一生的恐慌，因为那时他所担心的人并不是他自己。就像每个隐约猜到答案又不能确定它是否合理的孩子一样，他选择了对所有人保持沉默。  
你究竟是谁呢，约翰？


	13. Chapter 13

## 2

约翰•华生是个军人，刚刚从阿富汗退伍归来。  
和福尔摩斯家族的人相比，他的经历显得平平无奇；但比起大多数人，他足以写一本有畅销潜质的自传——童年航海、澳大利亚牧场、家庭不和、医学院优等生、阿富汗、子弹致残、心理辅导……尽管他还差半年才满二十九岁。当夏洛克忙着寻找便宜公寓和容忍度高的房东时，约翰也在为生计问题而思考。  
战争对他的影响很大。倒不是说噩梦——他能应付得了盗汗和睡眠不足，毕竟每个人时不时都会做噩梦，从孩提时代就已经开始学会接受这一点，接受一个更脆弱也更阴暗的自己在同一个身体里共生。约翰的问题是，他做的并不都是噩梦。  
心理治疗师说，他需要学会信任别人。他紧盯着治疗师在笔记本上快速滑动的笔尖，甚至不信任她是否把这句话完整地写进了治疗记录里。治疗师建议他写博客记录发生在自己身上的事情，他说自己身上没有发生任何事情。  
这就是问题所在，不是吗？他需要让自己的生活里“发生一些事情”，以阻止噩梦——或者不仅仅是噩梦——侵占他清醒时的生活。有时候梦中的情景会突破黑夜与白昼的边界，突然间空荡荡的屋子就变成了了黄沙弥漫的战场，沙土和鲜血混合的气味被热气熏蒸，刺痛他干涩的眼睛。他想要拿起枪冲上去做些什么，冲出躯体的灵魂狠狠地、毫不留情地撞在了墙上。  
幻象散去，只有撞得生疼的腿和握不到枪的发抖的手，囚禁在四壁空空的房间。床单是沙漠的颜色，桌上只有一个旧马克杯，简朴得像疗养院。但即使是这样一处简陋的居所，也不是他的退伍金能够长期支持的。虽然金融危机对房地产的打击还未过去，伦敦的房价仍然处在一个匪夷所思的水平。理智的选择是离开伦敦，但是他无处可去。父母的坟墓在澳大利亚，哈利……他摇了摇头，哈利从来都不是一个可行的选项。  
何况他热爱这里。七百万人口的伦敦，迷宫般的大街小巷，古旧的建筑，浮躁的人群。他应该安定下来，找个工作，租一间便宜的公寓，然后成为七百万这个巨大分母中的一员，不再像云一样游荡。这世界上总有一些地方，你呼吸过它的空气后，就知道它是你的故乡。

 

夏洛克无聊地双手合十轻触着嘴唇，这是小时候被严厉的兄长禁止咬指甲之后产生的替代习惯。要等五个小时才能进行下一步实验，他需要打发掉这些时间。伦敦最近出了一件连续杀人案，特点是每个人看起来都像是自杀。有趣，但并不困难，他可以给雷斯垂德多留一点机会。另一起稍有些久远的杀人案也刚刚引起他的兴趣，死者是女性，勒毙，尸体上有虐待造成的伤痕。警方拘留了死者的丈夫，经过一个月的漫长搜证，竟然发现无法立案起诉。废物。  
实验室的门开了，迈克•斯坦福进来取他的笔记。这个人心宽体胖，脾气很好，常常闭着眼睛给班上的学生打分，因此对校园里和周边的各种小道消息都知之甚详。他路过夏洛克的桌子，随口问：“你看过那几间公寓了吗？”  
“看过了，不合适。”夏洛克并未显得失望，“不过我在中介公司遇到了以前认识的人，她也有房间想出租。”  
“她？”迈克好奇地竖起了耳朵。在巴兹医学院，人们都盛传那位最古怪的助理实验员对女人没有兴趣。  
“一位寡妇，赫德森太太。五十多岁。”夏洛克站起来，把未完成的实验小心地移到一边，“她很感激我把她丈夫送上了电椅。”  
迈克笑了：“所以？”  
“所以她愿意平价租房给我。唯一的问题是，她有两间房子同时出租。我不需要两间房子。”  
“你不能只租一间吗？”  
“如果某天楼上搬进来一个陌生的笨蛋，每天都要经过我门前的楼梯，我宁愿多付点钱把两间都租下来。顺便说一句，厨房是公用的，这意味着——”  
“你可以找个室友。”  
夏洛克浅灰色的眼睛盯着迈克看了一秒钟。“谁会愿意和我一起住？”  
“某个陌生的笨蛋。”迈克又笑起来，“这样至少有机会在搬进去之前把他变成一个‘熟悉的笨蛋’，你觉得呢？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩。“我怀疑有人能笨到那种程度，在‘熟悉’了我之后。无论如何，我已经搬进去了。如果另一个房间必须空着，就让它空着好了。”他转身走出了实验室，“莫莉帮我找了一具新鲜尸体。我打算研究一下勒杀案里那具女尸身上的虐待伤，五小时后回来。不要碰我桌上的实验。”  
迈克挥了挥手作为回答，自己也收拾了东西，准备把整理好的课件传上服务器之后就去餐厅买个三明治。

 

当迈克吃完三明治，坐在长椅上晒着冬日罕见的阳光时，他看到一个曾经很熟悉的身影从身前经过。那是他昔日的同窗之一，他只听说他去了阿富汗又负伤归来。  
“约翰！约翰•华生！”  
几分钟后，迈克领着约翰去实验室找夏洛克。后来夏洛克和约翰常常提起这次初遇，带着一些怀念和调侃。约翰需要租一个房间，夏洛克恰好有一个房间；夏洛克需要用一下手机，约翰恰好递出了手机。但在这一切之上，是夏洛克等待着认识一个叫约翰的人，等待了二十一年。当然，这些年间他认识了许多约翰，但只有这一个出现得恰到好处。  
夏洛克站起来走向那个人。沙色头发，格子衬衣，军装风格的夹克外套，一只手撑着拐杖，另一只手递出手机。迈克•斯坦福在桌子另一边说：“这是我的老朋友，约翰•华生。”  
那个名字撞进夏洛克的鼓膜。他的脚步没有迟疑，但拿过手机的动作慢了半秒，目光也迅速落向约翰的袖口和手腕处。军医。阿富汗？伊拉克？肩膀僵硬。枪伤？残疾的腿。不肯坐下。心理障碍？他吸收着所有能获得的信息，像一个酒鬼扑向杯子一饮而尽，发亮的眼睛还在期待着更多。  
“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”是的，他必须知道正确的答案。阿富汗，太好了。手机背面刻着字。哈利•华生。哥哥？离婚了？关系不和？充电插口的划痕。酗酒？  
莫莉端着咖啡进来，夏洛克接过来喝了一口。太甜了，他转过身，微微皱眉。约翰站在他身后，不知所措地看着他的背影，又回头看笑容满面的迈克：为什么他像是认识了我很多年？此刻这个怪人扬起眉毛，急切地问约翰是否反感小提琴，然后披上一件长大衣，说要去停尸房取一根鞭子，明天晚上七点钟见。  
以上帝的名义——这个人到底是谁？  
“夏洛克•福尔摩斯。地址是贝克街221B。”  
长大衣消失在门外，约翰吃惊地张开了嘴，又很快闭上。迈克开心地说：“他一向都是这样。”  
但夏洛克知道自己并不是一向都这样。如果再继续在那间实验室里待上五分钟，他就要把约翰从会走路到现在的全部经历都挖出来了。这种兴奋的情绪有时会席卷他，比方说拿到深奥难解的密码，或者亲临凶案现场。可约翰不是凶案现场，甚至也不是密码。他非常容易被解读，但这并不能阻止夏洛克源源不断地去破译他身上每一条简单而微小的信息。夏洛克需要完全彻底地认识约翰。现在，马上。  
至少有一点他是肯定的：约翰会在明天晚上七点钟出现在贝克街221B的门前。他从那张混合着惊讶、好奇、疑惑和愉快的脸上读出了这一点。人们通常不会在他面前表现得愉快，因为他们都希望安全地留在自己的空间里，但约翰不是这样。  
麦克罗夫特会说什么呢？夏洛克掏出手机，又放了回去。麦克罗夫特只需要说谢谢——有人为他省去了一半的房租开支。  
现在，该想想那尸体上的鞭痕了。


	14. Chapter 14

## 3

麦克罗夫特最近过得比他弟弟，以及他弟弟的那位新室友还要忙，所以他分不出什么精力去关心他们过得如何。作为一个成熟的男人，生活中的一些事情接受起来毫无问题，比方说婚姻或者死亡，但如果有人和你讨论具体的日期，仍然抑制不住会紧张。四月六日对于麦克罗夫特来说就是这样一个日子，他尽量避免去想这个日期。  
夏洛克从瑞士回来之后给哥哥发了一封很长的邮件汇报调查内容。他反感这种完成家庭作业一般的做法，程度只比面对面向麦克罗夫特汇报略低一些。而麦克罗夫特，像往常一样，派了手下的人去进一步汇总各种资料。给予适当的人适当的信任，这是公务员的工作教给他的一项技能。这一点上夏洛克要单纯得多，他给出的信任值往往不是零就是一百。麦克罗夫特庆幸自己是属于一百那个组的。  
在约翰刚刚进入麦克罗夫特视线的时候，他马上安排了一次面谈。倒不是他有所嫉妒——这个人在半天之内获得了自己二十多年积累出的同样的信任值——更多的是好奇。说到底，他给予夏洛克的信任值也是一百分，特别是关于直觉的那部分。通常只有直觉非常准确的人，才会发展出夏洛克那样明确的好恶观。  
可惜他不知道，夏洛克用来判断的不全是直觉。  
无论如何，他也需要了解约翰。立刻，马上。福尔摩斯家族的人总是难以抗拒血统中那一小部分源自法国的浪漫主义，因而倾向于把事情搞得戏剧化。但是不妨这么说，麦克罗夫特的确想给约翰留下深刻的印象。他做到了，因为接下来很长时间，约翰都戏谑地称他为“魔王”。他稍微反省了一下，自己在夏洛克的生活中是否一直是个魔王般的存在。他始终压制着夏洛克，没错，不断地刺激后者的好胜心，但是很少让他品尝胜利。二十一年前皮卡迪利广场的竞赛延续了一生。但是麦克罗夫特更愿意把自己的角色定位成领跑者，在漫长无止境的赛道上，始终领先夏洛克一步。夏洛克必须跟上来，而他必须在前面——他早就意识到，自己无法像妈妈希望的那样，做一个“不负责任的兄长”。  
这倒真不是因为他自己也有无聊的好胜心。  
理由很简单：这是唯一把夏洛克留在自己身边的方式。夏洛克只会盯着前方。  
一味地向前冲是危险的，但除此之外，他也没有别的办法来保护唯一的弟弟。

 

约翰被夏洛克的短信召回贝克街的时候，看起来十分生气，同时也很迷惑。一个西装革履，额头光亮，眼神锐利的犯罪分子——他当时相信如此——带着沉静和危险的风度，直接拆穿了他内心的秘密，并且出钱让他去监视自己刚认识了一天的室友。这位室友当时正躺在沙发上，要求约翰横跨大半个伦敦回到他身边来，替他给某个死人发一条短信。不得不说，他有一点喜欢这种感觉，好像突然置身于伦敦这个大污水潭最混乱的中心，随时可能成为一出黑帮电影或是悬疑推理剧的主角。这……很棒。而他选择忠于刚认识一天的朋友，这也很棒，虽然这位朋友有时候真他妈的是个混账。  
当他发现自己错以为的那位“犯罪界的拿破仑”其实是夏洛克的哥哥时，他简直对这混账的一家子绝望了。  
特别是他刚刚为他们杀了一个人，用阿富汗战场上练就的好枪法。说实话，他在阿富汗都没有杀过人。搞得好像那硝烟弥漫的一年里所有艰苦卓绝的训练与忍耐其实是为了回到伦敦做个不法分子一样。  
正义的不法分子。他在心里修正。  
在整件后来被他命名为“粉色的研究”的案子里，让他从头到脚都绷紧的时刻只出现了一回；不是举枪瞄准对面窗户里的罪犯的时候，而是当麦克罗夫特——这一家人的名字真是一个比一个奇怪——要求他伸出手来检查的那个瞬间。  
“你怀念战场。”不容置疑的结论。  
约翰深吸了一口气，许多模糊的画面从他身边掠过，像飞机掠过时浓时淡的云层一样。那些苍白的，鬼魂般的记忆将他吞下又吐出，他知道自己毫发无伤，除了外壳结了一层寒冷的冰。但是这层冰在福尔摩斯家的人面前似乎不堪一击。  
他怀念战场吗？也许。他喜欢集体生活的死板与严苛，也喜欢放弃思考而全身心地服从，这解决了他自身的某种矛盾：对安全的渴望和对世界过分强烈的参与意识之间持久的不调和。战场把这一切都压下来，并提供了一个官方的解决方案：我给你安全，孩子，把你的枪口对准敌人。  
唯一的问题是，谁是敌人？在战场上待得越久，答案就越模糊。他带着肩上的枪伤归来，以为他已经受够了，但眼前这个人告诉了他相反的答案。  
“你的手没有抖，”这个人说，“你怀念它。”  
约翰若有所思地注视着那只伸向自己的手，手掌很薄，显示它的主人不擅长体力活动，细长的手指上有一枚戒指，戴在通常是婚戒的位置上。约翰断然拒绝这个人的建议并转身离开时，脑海中还盘旋着这件事。  
不知为何，约翰无法想象一个已婚的“大魔王”；当他得知这个人的真正身份后，他发现自己同样无法想象一个已婚的福尔摩斯。也许这个人和夏洛克一样和工作结了婚，但至少夏洛克并没有选择用一个贵金属的圆环来套牢这份感情。所以在某个无所事事的下午，他问了夏洛克这件事。  
“麦克罗夫特结婚了？”  
夏洛克的眉毛几乎挑到了天花板上。“是谁灌输给你这个奇妙想法的？”  
“呃，你知道，”约翰不自在地耸耸肩，“戒指。”  
夏洛克把十指对顶在一起。“关于那个，不巧我无法满足你的好奇心。麦克罗夫特是最近才戴上那个戒指的，我可以肯定那和婚姻无关，但除此之外他并没有告诉我更多。”  
其实夏洛克知道得比这个还要多一些。他知道那个戒指和麦克罗夫特正在追踪的一条线索有关，而且多半和自己的瑞士之旅有某种关联。夏洛克注意到在那之后麦克罗夫特和CERN频繁联系，并且跟加拿大方面也有不少往来。他以自己所能做到的最不露痕迹的方式检查过麦克罗夫特的一些邮件，并有技巧地问过那个秘书——好像她当时叫做阿莱娜。几乎可以肯定那个戒指来自一个缩写为L.S.的人。究竟是自己报告中的那一点引起了麦克罗夫特的注意并引出了这条线呢？如果它很重要，为什么自己没有看出来？——也许这才是他对约翰三缄其口的原因。  
约翰微笑了起来。  
“怎么？”夏洛克盯着他。  
“我在试图想象麦克罗夫特的妻子。”约翰觉得自己还是坦白比较安全。  
“他不会有那种东西的。”——约翰注意到，夏洛克用的是“东西”这个词——“我想他不赞成也不信任女性。”  
“和你一样？”  
夏洛克不置可否。  
“说真的，我还真想见见你们的母亲，了解一下这种差劲的偏见是怎么形成的。”  
“最好不要，”夏洛克唇边掠过一丝微笑，“她在见到你三分钟之内，就能为你设计出二十七种死法。如果你再坚持五分钟，她还能为你找出三十六种杀死亲人的动机。”  
“多谢了，我自己本来就有不下十个杀死哈利的动机。不过我想你大概已经回答了我的问题。”  
夏洛克想要说什么，但似乎觉得解释起来太麻烦了，于是靠回沙发上，默认了约翰的结论。很多时候给对方解释你为什么对比解释你为什么错要难得多。因为错就是错，而对并不只是对。这世界上有一千条道路通向罗马，能够抵达已经很好了，何必计较对方走的是不是同一条路。当他第一次带约翰去安杰洛的餐馆里吃饭的时候，他们同样有过关于婚姻的对话，只是那次没有涉及女人。当时约翰也得出了某种结论，而夏洛克同样放弃了解释。  
有些事情会自己解释自己，像那个自指涉的变位词谜语，只不过需要一点时间来让字母归位。


	15. Chapter 15

## 4

约翰坐在电脑前，沉思着。搬进贝克街的第一个星期感觉像一个月，而第一个月感觉像一年。这期间发生的事足可以在他的自传里占据整整一章。它有悬疑的情节，激烈的动作戏，还有颇为深刻的心理分析；同时它也是一个转折点，预示着这本书的后半部分将开启一个全新的篇章。  
真遗憾，约翰不是一个热爱写作的人。他只是遵照医嘱，把第一个星期的故事简写成了一篇修辞手法很差——夏洛克的评语——的博客，然后很久都再也写不出来什么。约翰暗自怀疑，也许夏洛克抨击的重点在于，故事应该完全围绕他和他的演绎法，其他任何一个字都是多余的。  
就这一点来说，这绝对是不公平的，因为约翰在那个故事里的地位是如此重要，他没有怜悯地把夏洛克写成一个裹着橙色毛毯寻求安慰的受害者，已经是非常厚道了。是他拯救了夏洛克那无可救药的自负，用他在阿富汗练成的百发百中的枪法。当他气冲冲地从楼上下来的时候，心里想的正是这一点。  
“啊，约翰。”夏洛克摆出一贯的假笑，“我还以为我真的要引爆那罐啤酒你才会下楼呢。”  
约翰不安地回头看了一眼厨房。“你究竟打算干什么？真的要看詹姆斯•邦德吗？我推荐《金手指》。”  
“不，正如你自己说的，‘讽刺是最低级的智慧’，不要试图引诱我上钩。”夏洛克冲着扶手椅扬了扬下巴，“坐下吧。你好像对我有所不满？”  
“哦，我对你相当满意，尤其是你的好脾气。”约翰实在没能忍住不用讽刺的语调，“如果你无聊到翻我的博客还和留言的人吵架，为什么不接那个钻石的案子？”  
夏洛克把双手十指对顶起来。“我不是太确定。”  
“不太确定什么？”  
“那个案子，虽然有一名女性死亡，也丢失了一颗钻石，但它也许只是一件普通杀人案。”  
约翰皱着眉，但翘起的一边嘴角显示他在笑，并且交叉起了双臂。“说说你对‘普通’杀人案的定义。”  
“你知道的，”夏洛克不耐烦地挥手，“普通的，独立的凶案。没有连续性。”  
这下约翰确实吃惊了：“你以为这可能是连环杀人案？又一件？在短短一个月内？”  
“亲爱的约翰，你什么时候可以改改这个一秒钟之内下结论的习惯？”夏洛克不赞成地摇摇头，“‘粉色的研究’的确是发生在一周内——顺便说一句，你取的这个标题实在太俗了。但是我所说的连续性，开端可能在数月之前。现在手上的资料不足，我无法判断。仅仅从被害人是被勒毙，以及私人物品失踪这两点，我觉得它和之前的一件勒杀女性案件可能有联系。”  
“‘之前’是……”  
“差不多三个月以前，但我接触到它也没有多久。你在巴兹的实验室里遇见我的那天，我正在就尸体上的虐待伤痕做实验。我还把鞭子忘在停尸房里了，记得吗？”  
约翰点了点头，问：“那么今天那具女尸身上也有虐待伤？”  
“问得好。”夏洛克笑了笑，“有，但不是在同一个部位。就像我说的，一切数据还有待采集。在警方查出新的相关迹象前，我不打算接这个案子。”  
“哦。”约翰接受了这个说法，但夏洛克似乎仍若有所思地盯着他的左脚尖。  
“约翰，你熟悉圣经吗？”  
“啊？当然，”约翰对话题的转变很惊讶，“我是说，未必能逐字引用，但是我当然知道那些著名的故事。谁会不知道呢？”  
说完这句话他有点后悔，因为夏洛克真的有可能不知道。  
“七十年代——当然，我是说上个世纪七十年代，在苏格兰发生了一起连续虐杀女性的案件。受害者有三名，全部是勒毙，每个人身上都丢失了一件私人物品。一个长久笼罩在格拉斯哥上空的恶魔传说，而凶手始终没有找到。他被警方叫做——”夏洛克停顿了一下，似乎不确定自己是否要抬起眼睛看对方，“圣经•约翰。”  
“什么？”约翰惊呼出声。夏洛克笑了起来：“因为他善于引用圣经。老实说，我倒不确定他是不是真的叫约翰，那也许只是个外号，或者中间名。”  
“但是他现在一定已经——”  
“至少六十岁了，是的。”夏洛克屈起双腿，脚后跟踩在沙发上，好像他在集中精神的同时需要将身体也集中起来一样，“他大概正在西班牙的海滨疗养院里晒太阳。我相信所谓的圣经•约翰和现在这两起案子没什么关系。也许有某个疯子将他尊为精神导师，但也就仅止于此了。约翰，把我的尼古丁贴片拿给我。我还需要一杯咖啡，既然这个夜晚这么无聊，我打算好好运动一下闲置的脑细胞。”  
约翰一言不发地看了他一阵子，认命地站起来，去厨房泡了一杯速溶咖啡，然后从抽屉里取出尼古丁贴片。  
“这是有害健康的，你知道吗？”  
“我明白。我们都是靠着小小的罪恶感来体会人生美好的，你说呢？咖啡放糖了吗？哦，太好了。晚安，约翰。”  
听到约翰的脚步声渐渐消失在楼梯间，夏洛克伸手拿起尼古丁贴片，在手指间把玩。今天晚上大概两片就够了。有一件事情他从未主动说明，那就是他其实根本没有抽过烟。他需要的是尼古丁的兴奋作用，而不是被烟雾刺激的呼吸道。有些人会觉得吞云吐雾很酷，但夏洛克更喜欢清晰的视线和头脑。直接摄入尼古丁才最高效，而且是合法的。  
他也不明白自己为什么要把约翰从楼上叫下来，闲聊几句之后又放他回去，好像约翰的存在能在某种程度上刺激他的思路一般。和他最初的打算不同，时间已经过去一个多月了，他对约翰的了解仍然不够全面。有时候他能清晰地看到约翰的大脑运转，知道他的注意力会集中在哪里，脾气将在何处爆发；但有的时候，约翰的存在更像培养液中的酶，不必做什么反应就会发生。  
约翰很有用，但不仅仅是有用。夏洛克的拖鞋、拆信刀、小提琴和头骨朋友都同样有用，但约翰……他是……活的。  
为什么他要提到圣经•约翰？也许只是一个灵感。但是约翰握枪的手和瞄准时的眼神——没有真正见过却刻在他心里——有一种深具危险气质的坚定。那是军队教给人的东西，军队教他杀人；但他也是个医生，所以军队也教他救人。  
夏洛克闭上眼睛，将小提琴平放在腿上，琴弓轻轻地、无意识地摩擦着琴弦，空气中除了咖啡的味道，还有淡淡的松香。

 

“你知道，当你问我是否反感小提琴的时候……”  
夏洛克放下琴弓，扭头看向起居室的门。约翰披着一件旧睡袍，双手插在口袋里，一脸疲倦。现在是凌晨两点，很明显，约翰不是来找他谈心的。  
“我记得你当时的回答是——那要看拉提琴的人了。”夏洛克挤出一个让人恼火的笑容。  
约翰用一只手抚平额头上的皱纹，样子很沮丧。“是的。我现在可以补充一条吗？还要看拉提琴的时间。”  
“现在太晚了。”夏洛克因为自己的双关语而再次露出微笑，“坐下，约翰。”  
约翰垂头丧气地把自己丢进扶手椅里面，经验告诉他，和夏洛克争论是没有用的。通常他可以忍受室友在奇怪的钟点演奏音乐，就像他说过的——要看拉提琴的人，如果琴拉得好，就算是小调舞曲他也可以当作催眠曲。但是他忍受不了室友在奇怪的钟点演奏噪声。  
“我发现你从来不认真演奏。”他向夏洛克指出，“你不看谱子。”  
夏洛克盯着他看了一阵。“我不识谱。”  
“你……什么？不，算了，不用解释。”约翰挥挥手，然后把睡袍裹紧了一些。起居室里真冷，夏洛克不知道开暖气吗？他闭上眼睛，听到夏洛克开始拉一首新曲子，这次不再是噪声了，旋律很悠扬。他开始有点困倦，更深地陷进扶手椅中。  
“我听过这首歌。”约翰喃喃地说。  
“是吗？”夏洛克微微侧头，没有停下手中的琴弓，“它叫什么？”  
“《兄弟手足》。反战歌曲，差不多算是吧。在阿富汗，我认识一个伤员，他是个吉他手。”  
夏洛克继续挥着弓，把记忆中的旋律拉完。不断重复的简单乐段，一开始很温柔，层层递进变得急促，好像从如画的田园走进弥漫的硝烟。没错，加以适当的编排，这的确可以是一首反战歌曲。他听到的版本不是这样的。其实他自己也不知道是从哪里听来的这段旋律，对于音乐，他的手指比他的大脑有更好的记忆力。放下琴，他说：“我不知道战场上还可以带吉他。”  
“没有吉他。”约翰在半梦半醒间继续说，“他喜欢唱这首歌。回国的时候他已经没有右手了。兄弟‘手足’，很好笑，不是吗？”  
夏洛克看了约翰一会儿，确定他已经在椅子里睡着了。兄弟手足，他默念了一下这四个字，是不是麦克罗夫特在什么时候买过这张CD？他小心翼翼地放下小提琴，伸手取过茶几上的电脑，飞快地检索了一下这首歌。他的目光在歌词上扫过，停留了几秒钟，抬头又看了约翰一眼，然后轻轻将电脑合上。


	16. Chapter 16

## 5

约翰第一次见到雷斯垂德警督也是在“粉色的研究”那个案子里。后来他对这个人建立了一种固定的印象，似乎后者每次的造访都只到他们起居室的门口为止。多半在上楼的过程中，雷斯垂德已经说明白了案发的地点，接下来夏洛克会根据心情表达他的参与意愿，但很少让这位警督踏上起居室的地毯。约翰偶尔会对此感到一点歉意，毕竟雷斯垂德其实是个很不错的人。不过这次约翰可以收回他老好人的同情心，因为雷斯垂德正绕着他们的茶几团团转呢。约翰几乎想提醒他不要踩到从沙发上垂下来的长睡袍。  
夏洛克站在窗前，低头凝视着贝克街来来往往的车辆，但也许他只是通过玻璃的反光来观察雷斯垂德的表情。“又是连环杀人，伦敦真的进入开膛手杰克的时代了！”警督反反复复地说着，“又一起勒杀，距离上一次只有一周！身体上有虐待伤痕，项链被取走，所有特征都一样！”  
“我不明白，”夏洛克的语速很慢，这相当少见，“你们想必也发现了这起连环杀人案与七十年代苏格兰那起案子很相似吧？”  
“什么？哦，你是说圣经•约翰。是的，当然。”  
“那为什么你要来找我？莫非这个凶手也继承了圣经•约翰的运气，虽然留下了堆积如山的证据，可就是找不到？”  
“苏格兰场现在有两派意见，”雷斯垂德谨慎地说，“一部分人认为他就是当年的圣经•约翰，另一部分人认为他是一个模仿者。但现在我们的问题不是资料太少，而是太多了。”  
“啊哈，”夏洛克满意地搓手，“我就知道！这正是凶手的狡猾之处，不是吗？四十年前的资料已经足够填平泰晤士河，再加上现在的，恐怕你有生之年都来不及读完它们。”  
“所以你认为最近的连环杀人案与当年的圣经•约翰其实没有关联？”  
夏洛克没有说话，约翰代替他回答说：“是的。我是说……我们讨论过这件事，我想是这样。”  
雷斯垂德转向约翰：“他会接这个案子，是吗？”  
约翰有些不确定地看着夏洛克的背影。他很清楚，夏洛克其实已经接下了这个案子，甚至已经花费了整个晚上来研究它。但是否同意为雷斯垂德做官方的调查则是另一回事。这时夏洛克开口打破了他的尴尬。  
“第三个被害人叫什么？”  
雷斯垂德如释重负：“海伦•斯密特，二十八岁，酒吧女招待。法医鉴定的结果是她死于三月二十八日晚上九点到十一点之间，凶器应该是裹有胶皮的电线或者尼龙绳。陈尸地点在她住所附近的一条小巷，报案的是清晨送报纸的少年。死者生前有一名男友，并没有和她住在一起，所以不知道她整晚失踪的事。”  
夏洛克伸出一只手示意雷斯垂德暂停。“海伦？如果我没记错的话……”  
“是的，四十年前圣经•约翰的最后一名受害者也叫海伦。海伦•帕托克。目前我们怀疑同属这一系列杀人案的受害者似乎都与四十年前那批受害者有某种类似之处。第一名死者叫帕蒂，圣经•约翰的第一名受害人叫帕特里夏；第二名死者叫詹妮，圣经•约翰的第二名受害人叫吉迈玛。”  
“很少见的名字。”  
“是的。我想圣经•约翰的模仿者大概很难找到同名的人，所以选了近似的名字凑数。”  
“你的意思是，名字就是她们被杀的原因？”  
雷斯垂德看起来有点不舒服。“只是一种推断。”  
“你知道全伦敦有多少女人叫海伦吗？”夏洛克轻蔑地挥挥手，“顺便说一句，按这个理论，你的凶手大概也已经找到了，那边就有一个叫约翰的。”  
约翰跳了起来，但夏洛克在他张口抗议之前就制止了他。  
“我想去看看尸体，然后和死者的男朋友谈一谈。你能安排吗？”  
雷斯垂德点点头：“什么时间？我会通知安德森。”  
夏洛克嫌恶地皱起了眉毛。约翰不禁暗笑着在心里猜测，也许雷斯垂德是故意的。观看夏洛克和安德森的针锋相对可能是苏格兰场的一项传统娱乐节目，说不定那些警官们还下了赌注，不过约翰不明白怎么会有人赌安德森胜出。  
“今天下午就好。尸体在停尸房吗？”  
“是的。你不打算搭我的车一起去——我猜？”  
“我会叫出租车。三点见。”

 

“名字，”夏洛克一边用手机查着什么东西，一边对约翰说，“是一件非常有趣的东西。你知道名字在多大程度上能决定人的命运吗？”  
约翰好奇地看着他。“我以为你不是个迷信的人。”  
夏洛克破例没有回话，手指在键盘上飞快地运动着。约翰想了想，问：“你一定知道‘玫瑰换一个名字也一样芬芳’这句话？”——还是没有回应——“好吧，想必你的大脑硬盘里没有莎士比亚这个文件夹。”  
“不，我当然有，”夏洛克轻描淡写地反驳，“哈姆雷特与奥赛罗，都是很有意义的犯罪心理范本。”他把手机装进兜里，“走吧，我给你一分钟时间穿好外套。”  
约翰抓过搭在扶手椅上的衣服——他近来已经习惯把外出的服装留在起居室里了——一边往身上套，一边问：“我还是不明白，名字在这个案子里有什么意义吗？你不是告诉雷斯垂德说……”  
“名字是这个案子的核心。”夏洛克系上围巾，“快点，我们可能要在那边待上很久。”  
坐进出租车之后，约翰探头去看夏洛克仍然在忙碌地使用着的手机。夏洛克通常不赞成任何近距离接触，但他允许约翰这么做。约翰会倒着读字母，不用凑到跟前也能看清楚，所以他离夏洛克有多近其实代表着他的兴致有多高。当夏洛克发现这一点后，就开始对这个游戏乐此不疲。此时约翰鼠尾草颜色的头发已经轻微遮挡了夏洛克的视线，于是他用长手指恶作剧般划过屏幕，正在查的网页瞬间消失了。约翰有些尴尬地重新坐直了身体，目光望向窗外。三月底的伦敦气温不高，没有下雨已经是万幸了。三起谋杀，像从三个不同方向飘来的乌云，瞬间汇聚融合，遮蔽了天空。天空下人们安之若素，各自奔忙，很少有人的命运因此而转向。  
约翰自己就是苏格兰人，不过在他出生的时候，圣经•约翰已经是历史了，不会再有家长像当年一样用这个名字来吓唬淘气晚归的小孩。何况他的童年是在澳大利亚度过的，远离了苏格兰的烈酒、甜食和横着吹的刺骨寒风。他发现自己无法想象一个像圣经•约翰一样深深浸染着苏格兰黑色血液的人出现在伦敦，手里拿着威廉•L . 洛里默翻译的苏格兰语《新约》。  
或许应该是《旧约》才对。  
“为什么是名字？”他平静地问，相信夏洛克不会觉得这个问题很突兀。  
“嗯，它决定着整件案子的前提。”夏洛克把手机放回口袋，“我们手上有四个名字：约翰——这是凶手；帕蒂、詹妮、海伦——这是被害人。问题在于，究竟是谁决定了谁？”  
“对不起，我不明白……”  
“是凶手决定模仿圣经•约翰，所以选择了这三个名字的被害人，还是凶手想要杀掉叫这三个名字的人，所以决定模仿圣经•约翰？因为如果是前者的话，我们要找的只是一个脑筋不正常的疯子；而如果是后者，也许凶手的真正目标只是三个人中的一个，其他两个人很可能是陪衬。”  
“你是说……假设他要杀的是海伦，为了让这件事看起来像疯子干的，而额外杀死两个无辜的人，伪装成和圣经•约翰一样的连环杀人？上帝啊，有这个必要吗？”  
“记住你在讨论的是一个杀人犯而非慈善家，他们通常只考虑目的和手段之间的最佳匹配，额外的杀戮不过是在制造……云，”夏洛克指指窗外的天空，“布景。光线。气氛。”  
“但那是人命啊！这太……冷血了。”  
夏洛克不置可否地看了约翰一眼。“人会做很冷血的事。你入侵了阿富汗。”  
“我必须禁止你以后用这件事来揶揄我，那不是我的责任。”约翰严肃地瞪向夏洛克，“否则我就会问你太阳系有几颗行星。”  
“九颗？”夏洛克冒险一试。  
“八颗。冥王星被开除了。”  
“哦，那也不是我的责任。”  
约翰忍不住笑了出来：“听你的口气，我真的以为它是。”


	17. Chapter 17

## 6

停尸房通常很难用“宽敞明亮”来形容，这更多的是出自心理上的原因。实际上荧光灯的亮度当然比白炽灯要高，除了停尸床之外空无一物的房间也自然足以放下他们所有人，宽敞得近乎空旷。约翰微微翕动鼻翼，闻到了熟悉的味道。死亡、朽坏、凋零。衰败悄然攻城略地，从死者苍白的唇上掠走最后的呢喃。死亡是冷的，面对生者的质问时报以完美无缺的缄默，而在你转身后则持续数月乃至数年的轻声耳语，如影随形。  
夏洛克兴奋地摘下了手套，把大衣甩到一边。荧光照在他脸上，和那具尸体的颜色相差无几，但他眼中闪动的那种热切是已故的海伦•斯密特所没有的——即使在生前也没有过。  
约翰不由自主地想，夏洛克会有感觉吗？跟在他身后的那些依然鲜活或者已经死去的魂灵，那些喃喃的细语或诅咒，那些夜半的魅影与惊雷。就好比现在，难道那位躺在停尸床上任人宰割的女士，不会默默地坐起来，扼住夏洛克骨节分明的手腕，要他发誓为自己报仇吗？她一定这么做了，就像夏洛克的大部分委托人一样——他们都是一些魂灵，苦闷、嫉妒、忿恨，心急如焚。对待他们比对待活着的委托人要难得多。  
夏洛克注视着尸体，一动不动，好像在和它交谈。但是交谈没有必要离得这么近，他的鼻尖快要触到那已经开始微微肿胀的皮肤了。他此时的目光不像在看一个人，甚至不像在看一具死尸，而是在逐个检视分散的零件，目光中投射的冰刃已经切开了表皮、真皮、黄色的脂肪层、暗红的肌肉纹理……约翰突然觉得舌头粘在了上颚，喉咙干得可怕。他努力用意志去控制唾液腺：水，我需要水。但是当口腔终于湿润起来的时候，挥之不去的酸苦侵占了他的味觉。他意识到自己是在对着尸体流口水，这让他一阵反胃。  
夏洛克直起身，默默地退后两步，然后示意约翰去验尸。  
有时候约翰会奇怪为什么夏洛克要这么做，他很确信自己的室友具备一般水准以上的法医常识。如果他只是想找个人验证自己的判断，那么安德森也可以胜任，尽管后者会比较多嘴，而且时有偏见。约翰很感激夏洛克每次都把自己带在身边，但他并不喜欢被当作“那个怪胎的附属品”。好吧，忘了那些，他对自己说，表现得专业一点。  
如雷斯垂德所说，死者生前遭受过虐待。约翰本以为会看到一具七零八落的尸体，但他错了。海伦显得很干净，身上的烫伤——从直径看，是雪茄烟——和鞭痕分布得异常均匀，带着一种凌驾于残忍之上，几乎是无爱无恨的精确。如果这是一个变态杀手的作品，那么他的变态程度已经超越了约翰的想象。  
脖子上的勒痕角度很特殊。约翰走到尸体另一边去看，仍然不满意，只得用带着乳胶手套的手轻轻地扶起尸体的头部。稍顷，他松开手，沉思着，目光仍然没有从那痕迹上挪开。一种介于紫红和灰黄之间的颜色，像红酒倒进泥土般不堪。在受力较小的位置可以看到未连成一片的出血点，大大小小，沿绳子的走向呈条状分布，从密集到疏淡，加上周围皮肤显出的肮脏紫色，看上去如同一条条章鱼的触手。约翰努力克制住用手去搔下巴的冲动，但他确实将手伸到颈部，比划了一下。  
“这是用单手勒出来的。”他说。  
雷斯垂德点点头：“绳子的一头系在别的东西上，然后用绳子绕过被害人的脖子，单手拉紧。虽然凶手将绳子带走了，但我们在案发现场的一段铁制栏杆上发现了油漆剥落的痕迹，所以那里应该就是凶手绑绳子的地方。”  
约翰用手指描绘着勒痕的走向。“左手干的。”  
“没错，”雷斯垂德说，“我们已经把左撇子这一点写到了凶手侧写中，不过没有对外公布。你知道，这也是剔除那些前来投案的疯子们的方法之一。”  
“有多少人来投案？”夏洛克插嘴问了一句。  
“自从某个聪明的媒体把第一起和第二起案件联系起来之后，它就变成了周末头条新闻。不过到目前为止还好，只有两三个人跑来自称圣经•约翰二代，而且都马上被赶出去了。我希望第三起案件能够保密——越久越好。不过说实话，压力很大。”  
“前两起案子里为什么没有注意到凶手是左撇子这个细节？难道用的不是同样的勒杀手法？”  
“手法基本是一样的，但是凶手用的是双手。我们推测，”雷斯垂德瞄了一眼尸体，“第二起案件中的受害人身体比较强壮。至于第一起……有可能是凶手比较紧张。通常第一次作案都会留下最多的纰漏，遗憾的是当时我们没有想到这是一起连续杀人案，调查的方向大为不同。现在已经过去了几个月……”他耸了耸肩。  
夏洛克瞥了雷斯垂德一眼，似乎是说“谁让你现在才来找我？”——后者装做对尸体脚踝处的文身很感兴趣，盯着它看个不停。  
约翰这时刚刚检查完死者的口腔。他松开手，失去弹性的关节和皮肤停留在原处，紫黑的牙龈和开始腐败的舌头无声地诉说着一个事实：死亡和尊严没有必然联系，更多的时候，它们是相悖的。约翰试着捏紧下颌骨，但是放弃了，开始转而检验下身。过了几秒钟，他略有些诧异地抬起头。  
“没有强暴的迹象。”  
“是的，我知道这有点奇怪。”雷斯垂德似乎觉得不太舒服，“这不像圣经•约翰，当时他强暴了全部三名死者，细节都在媒体公开过。如果这位模仿者想要追随他心中的英雄……”  
“也许他担心留下DNA？”约翰提议。  
“圣经•约翰留下了DNA，那又如何？”夏洛克讽刺道，“他留下的线索可以填满泰晤士河，还不是四十年都没有被抓到？”  
“我看那是因为四十年前你还没有出生，嗯？”  
有那么一秒钟，夏洛克的表情有点困扰，似乎无法立刻看出约翰是在赞扬还是在讽刺。最后他认为那是赞扬，约翰通常不会选择有第三者在场的时候讽刺夏洛克。  
“苏格兰场内部有一种意见，”雷斯垂德在约翰进一步检查死者双腿时说，“精确的凌虐手法，但从不实施强奸，这有点像开膛手杰克的风格。所以自然有人再次提出那个著名的推论。”  
“女人？”  
雷斯垂德点点头，但夏洛克不置可否地系上围巾。“约翰，你看完了吗？”  
约翰直起身，开始摘掉乳胶手套。夏洛克转向雷斯垂德：“死者男友的地址。”他接过一张从笔记本上撕下的纸条，装进大衣口袋，“我们该走了。路上再告诉我你的发现，约翰。各位，再见。”

 

“到目前为止，你有什么想法？”夏洛克靠在出租车后座上，嗅了嗅自己大衣的袖口，似乎觉得仍有停尸房的气味。  
约翰半天没有说话。当他开口时，似乎有太多的思绪争先恐后想要挣脱出来，结果就变成了一连串语无伦次的表达。  
“我见过许多尸体，夏洛克。我以为，我是说，我说过，不够多。我还可以面对更多，总会有更多。战场上有很多，太多了。残酷的或者暴烈的死亡。我见过，我埋葬过。但它们来得很快，太快了。生命本来就是这样，活着，然后突然死了。我不喜欢等待。我不喜欢所谓的连环杀手。我不知道……”  
夏洛克锐利的眼神瞬间转向他，他似乎觉得眼底有一瞬间刺痛。荒谬。  
“你不喜欢连环杀手。”夏洛克慢慢地说，“他们缓慢地杀人，每次胜利都让他们陶醉几个月甚至几年，然后他们再次出现，选择一个新目标——没有什么道理，只根据他们自己的逻辑。就像一只肥胖的，邪恶的，端坐在网中央的蜘蛛——”  
夏洛克的声音如此低沉，约翰觉得自己的头骨随之嗡嗡振动。他迅速眨了眨眼，舔了一下嘴唇，打断了夏洛克的话：“不，夏洛克，我只是不喜欢这个连环杀手。他凌虐尸体的方式就好像……那和他无关。没有感情。我甚至不觉得他陶醉于自己所做的事。杀人并不能让他快乐。”  
夏洛克微微一笑：“我太小看你了，约翰。”  
“夏洛克，”约翰突然长出了一口气，仰头靠在并不柔软的出租车座位上，“我是个军人，我从阿富汗回来，但有些事我并不明白，也许永远都不会明白。这一连串的痛苦、暴力、恐惧，究竟有什么目的？一定有某种目的，因为我们的世界不应该被偶然所支配，是吗？”  
“你觉得我应该对此有所了解吗？”夏洛克若有所思地问，然后一路上都没有再说话。


	18. Chapter 18

## 7

“我的老天！”约翰在海伦的男友打开房门的一刹那忍不住叫了出来。  
“约翰？！”对方脸上的表情如出一辙——不，应该说他比约翰还要惊讶。  
“你为什么在这里？”两个人异口同声地问。  
“对不起，”夏洛克举起他瘦长的手臂，插到二人中间，“我猜我大概闯入了阿富汗荣誉退伍军人俱乐部？”  
约翰有点尴尬地转向他。“夏洛克，这是查尔斯。我……曾经跟你提过……”  
夏洛克带着一种纯职业性的兴趣凝视着查尔斯，目光从对方神色戒备的蓝眼睛转向嘴边稀疏柔软的沙金色胡须，然后是空空荡荡的右边袖子。那个失去右臂的吉他手，在战地医院的病床上瞪着天花板，轻轻地唱着《兄弟手足》。夏洛克伸出左手，动作无比自然，好像他一辈子跟人握手时伸出的都是左手一样。“你好。夏洛克•福尔摩斯。”  
“查尔斯•莫瑞。”  
那只手冰冷湿滑，夏洛克觉得自己握住了一条解冻不久的鲭鱼。然而在必要的时候，夏洛克可以像最好的演员一般，装出发自内心的真诚微笑。此刻他笑着，一把拉过约翰，不容分说地挤进了门厅。查尔斯用手摸着下巴的胡子，眼神闪烁了一阵，然后在他们身后关上了房门。  
门厅很狭小，几乎没有三个人的容身空间。夏洛克一马当先地大步走进同样并不宽敞的起居室。地毯是新的，盖住了不太体面的地板，空气中有淡淡的樟脑丸味道。  
“谢谢，我们自己来。”约翰伸手拦住了想去倒饮料的查尔斯，自己走进和起居室相连的半开放式厨房。他拉开上方的橱柜，看到只有速溶咖啡粉。  
“咖啡？”他探出头去问。没有人回答，他把这当做默许。随后他拉开冰箱门想看看有没有牛奶。冰箱里很空，几乎是一无所有——除了几瓶排列得非常整齐的苏格兰威士忌。  
在这段时间里，夏洛克似乎心不在焉地摆弄着书架上的几张唱片，没有开口说话。借助这一动作的遮掩，他灵活而忙碌的灰眼睛系统地检查了退役下士查尔斯•莫瑞困在四面老旧砖墙外加磨得发白的木地板和霉迹斑斑的顶棚之中的逼仄人生。这里有一些东西引起了他的注意，使他浅色的虹膜变暗沉了。这情景如同冬日清晨，稀疏的树木投在雪地上的浅蓝灰色阴影随着太阳逐渐升起而越变越深。  
“我听说，你喜欢弹吉他。”夏洛克柔声说。  
查尔斯耸了耸肩，没有回答，自己走到沙发边坐了下来。他的脚尖不受控制地颤抖着，看上去像在用地毯反复擦他拖鞋的鞋底。夏洛克确定，过不了多久查尔斯就又要换一块新地毯了。  
“对于海伦的死，你有什么想法？”  
一声含糊不清的呻吟。查尔斯用一只手捂住脸，手肘压在膝盖上，这倒止住了脚尖的颤抖。约翰端了两杯咖啡进来，放在茶几上，然后坐在查尔斯旁边，拍拍他的肩。  
“我知道你很难过。”  
查尔斯无力地摇摇头。“我希望有人来告诉我，下一件是什么。我的一切东西迟早都会失去的，不是吗？”  
夏洛克伸手去拿咖啡，被约翰瞪了回去。愠怒的眼神告诉他：那不是你的。他无聊地在原地踏了几步，问：“你在退伍军人疗养院里待了多久？”  
“久得让我想杀人了，”查尔斯惨然一笑，“约翰，你知道那种地方，每个病房都很拥挤，但没有一个健全的人。我的同屋是个瞎子，炮弹碎片伤了眼睛里的神经。他入伍时刚刚大学毕业……他们教他利用回声定位法来‘看’东西。帮你回归社会，他们说。小伙子学得很快，当他开始熟悉屋里的摆设以后，就拿起手边一切拿得动的东西往墙上砸。”  
“你在退伍军人疗养院里待了多久？”夏洛克又问了一遍，似乎不为所动。  
“老天，六个月。”查尔斯没有抬头，“他们给我找了一份工作，我没有去。我想我至少还可以做个音乐记者什么的。”  
“等你戒掉酒瘾之后？”  
约翰给了夏洛克一个警告的眼神，然后递给查尔斯一杯咖啡。“你很久以前就认识海伦吗？”  
“我们是中学同学。她是那种……你知道，非常活泼的女孩子，不是喜欢读书的类型。毕业以后就去打工了，餐馆、酒吧，也许还有更糟的。她曾经有许多追求者，不过后来大家都有了自己的生活。”  
“除了你？”  
“我们一直保持联系。很难说是标准的男女朋友关系，但确实是非常……长久的关系。她照顾我。自从我……之后她更加照顾我。她每周来三次。”  
“剩下的几天呢？你会去她那儿吗？”  
“我？不，我不想让她的邻居认为……不，我不去她那儿。”  
“她遇害的那天是她平常来找你的日子吗？”  
“不是。那天她轮夜班。通常她只有休息的时候会住在我这里。”  
夏洛克走到起居室门口，望了望狭窄的走廊。尽头处有另外一扇门，想必是卧室。从房屋的结构来看，那间卧室应该还没有这间起居室大。  
“你是否认识一个叫詹妮的女人？”夏洛克突然问。  
“谁？哦，你是说詹妮•斯特尔斯，对吗？苏格兰场的人问过我这个人，还有一个叫帕蒂什么的。相信我，在此之前我从未听说过这两个名字。”  
“嗯。”夏洛克点点头，“我想我们还是不要占用你的时间了。你说呢，约翰？”  
约翰有些犹豫地看了夏洛克一眼，又看了看查尔斯，迟疑着站起身来。“那么……我们先走了。你可以打电话给我，”他舔了舔嘴唇，迅速补充道，“如果需要的话。”  
查尔斯没有回答，也没有起身送客。

 

“你知道这件事最有趣的地方在哪里吗？”走在外面的街道上，夏洛克轻松地问道。这里一度是繁华的闹市，但昔日的荣耀之光已经渐渐落入地平线以下，转而去照耀其他新兴的商业区。这些狭窄而错综复杂的街道总有一天会跌出资本家和政客们的视线之外，被操着各种语言的移民占领，在每个临街的半地下室里出售五花八门的香料。但至少现在，它还努力保持着自己的尊严，尽管出租车都已经很少来附近拉客了，夏洛克不得不领着约翰徒步走出这个迷宫。  
约翰没有回答，他在跟自己的鞋子斗气，每走一步都像是要踢开一块并不存在的小石头。  
“约翰？”  
“哦，有趣——”约翰慢慢地说，“这就是你的看法，是吗？”  
“这是从理性角度出发的准确描述。你可以对此有意见，但我必须提醒你，那是感情上的——因此反对无效。”  
“夏洛克，”约翰停住脚步，他的鞋子宽慰地呻吟了一声，“我对你讲过莫瑞的事，但是我想我大概说得不够多。”  
夏洛克的目光在鼓励他说下去。  
“莫瑞救过我。下士查尔斯•莫瑞。他及时提醒我卧倒，所以子弹仅仅是擦过这里，”他指指自己的肩膀，“我的肩伤，记得吗？然后他几乎是拖着我回到了安全地带。我第二次见到他的时候，他躺在手术台上。现在则是第三次。有趣吗？”  
夏洛克用一种近乎愉快的态度看着约翰，点点头：“很抱歉，你所说的事情让整个情况更……有趣了。你一定也注意到了，在你们二人如此戏剧性的会面中，他从头到尾都没有提过以前的事，也没有问过你为什么去找他。”  
“那是因为——”  
“因为我在场，一直在提问题，没错。但你要怎样解释这个更大的不合理之处呢？他从头到尾也没有问过我是谁，为什么要问他那些无礼的问题，不是吗？”  
“雷斯垂德一定事先告诉过他。”  
“不，他没有，我问过了。”夏洛克扬了扬手机，“而且莫瑞先生看到你的时候有多惊讶，你忘了吗？”  
“你究竟想说什么？”  
“你知道我想说什么。压抑的居住环境；战争创伤；酗酒；不受控制的神经质震颤；在女友面前的自卑感；过剩的自我防卫意识；以及——我不相信你会忽略这个——他只有一只手。是左手，约翰。”  
“那又如何？！”约翰愤怒地直视着他的朋友，眼睛因为点燃的怒火而变成了深紫色，“我也住过那种狭窄破旧的公寓，我也体会过战争创伤，我也有家族酗酒史，我的手偶尔也会抖，”他举起一只手，几乎伸到了夏洛克的鼻子下面，看上去像是要捏碎那个傲慢的下巴，“而且我他妈的就是左撇子！”  
“你看，”夏洛克笑了，握住他那只手，轻轻地从自己面前挪开，然后微微俯身，透明的眼睛注视着约翰耳后的头发，“这就是这件事里最有趣的地方。”


	19. Chapter 19

## 8

“或许我应当道歉。”在贝克街的客厅里喝上真正的咖啡之后，约翰犹豫着说。  
“为什么？”夏洛克坐在他的沙发上，表情愉快。  
“呃，因为……失控。我是说，刚才我有点反应过激。我承认，莫瑞身上有很多疑点。正因为我看到了，所以才本能地寻找其他解释。在某种意义上，我们同病相怜，所以我……”  
“永远不要为这种事情向我道歉。”夏洛克挥手打断正在努力组织语言的约翰，“我很乐于观察你失控。”  
约翰此时看起来很有几分再次失控的先兆。  
“不，不，坐下，亲爱的约翰，”夏洛克显得更愉快了，这使得约翰无法分辨他的室友是否仅仅是沉浸在自己糟糕的幽默感里无法自拔，“你刚才说，莫瑞身上有很多疑点。我很想听听你的分析。”  
“算了吧，我不会再给你嘲笑我的机会。”  
“不，约翰，在这个案子里，你的意见至关重要。”  
约翰将信将疑地看了夏洛克一眼，然后小心地把咖啡杯放在椅子扶手上。“就像你说的，他只有一只，呃，左手。”  
“说下去。”  
“还有那些老一套的战争创伤之类的。另外，他的房间里非常整洁，甚至买了新地毯，这不太像一个沉浸在悲痛中的情人。”  
夏洛克不赞成地向前探身，肘部撑在膝盖上，十指搭在一起。“这是一种毫无逻辑的推论。对于理性的人来说，一些无关的体力劳动很可能会起到移情的作用，帮助他们回到生活的正轨。如果我的恋人死了，说不定我也会先打扫三次房间——不，停下！我说让你停止那可笑的想法！”他恼怒地用手指着忍俊不禁的约翰，“那是办不到的！我的恋人是工作，它永远都不会死。”  
“除了它偶尔会变成植物人，那么你就像伏都教的巫师一样，转着圈高喊‘无聊’并朝着墙壁开枪，它很快就会健康如常。”  
“恐怕我们离题太远了。”夏洛克冷冰冰地说，“关于那块地毯，你的推论显然走到了错误的方向。”  
“正确的方向又是什么？”  
“它很贵，约翰。架子上还有几张很少见的黑胶唱片，发烧友的收藏品。它们也很贵。标签显示这些东西都是最近购入的。你的战友似乎发了一笔小财。”  
“我不明白，”约翰有些迷惑，“你是说有人给他钱？让他去……杀死自己的女朋友？可是……为什么？”  
“没有那么简单。”夏洛克摇摇头，“我需要查查前两起勒杀案，应该还有两位丈夫或者男友，我很想听听他们怎么说。”

 

结果夏洛克在同一个地方摔倒了两次。的确还有两位伴侣，不过只有一个是“丈夫”，另一个则是“妻子”。  
“认识你之后，我觉得英国的女同性恋一下子变多了。”夏洛克对约翰抱怨着。约翰花了半天时间去想这里面有没有言外之意，如果有的话是什么，结果证明他只是庸人自扰。  
詹妮•斯特尔斯的妻子——准确地讲，是民事伴侣——埃尔茜•斯特尔斯，是个娇小的金发美女，不过在见到她之后夏洛克和约翰立刻发现外表只是个假象。她是一家健身俱乐部的瑜伽教练，每周有三天课程，外加两个夜班。即使在休息时间，她仍然把金发扎成高高的马尾，穿着紧身背心，曲线毕露，谈话的时候多次无意识地伸展她的腰和腿，暗示瑜伽这种运动将她塑造得多么柔软和“有技巧”。  
“詹妮是个甜心，噢，我的詹妮！”她翻来覆去只会说这一句话，所以夏洛克很快就放弃了询问。  
与之相反，帕蒂•兰德的丈夫说起话来滔滔不绝，这或许是他曾被当作凶手拘留了一个月之久的缘故。夏洛克固然轻视雷斯垂德，但听到他被这位前嫌疑犯用各种匪夷所思的词语连续骂了五分钟，未免也有些无趣。于是他有些粗暴地止住了口沫四溅的兰德先生，用一贯简单直接的方法开始提问。  
“你对帕蒂的死有什么看法？”  
“你问我？那个婊子活该！”兰德先生看来不曾从那一个月的拘禁中吸取教训，“别以为我不知道她和多少个男人鬼混过。谢天谢地，现在她是你们的麻烦了，不是我的。”  
“你认识她的情夫吗？”  
“情夫？别开玩笑了，她才没有什么情夫，除非你把那些乳臭未干的小痞子都算上。你不知道吗？她最大的爱好就是打扮成二十岁，去酒吧里钓满脸青春痘的高中生。我很怀疑她是否记得任何一个人的名字，反正没有一个人会和她睡两个晚上。”兰德短促地笑了一声，“在这方面，我还是领先的。”  
“我听说凶手拿走了她的私人物品——”  
“手提包。”兰德迅速回答，“从不离她左右的小手提包。口红、眼影、假发，装成小姑娘钓男人的全套装备。”  
手提包，约翰在心里默念，接下来是钻石戒指，然后是项链。似乎没有什么联系。夏洛克漫不经心地扯下一张纸递给兰德。“我的电话号码。如果你想到了其他什么线索，请给我打个电话。”  
离开兰德家的公寓，约翰不解地问：“为什么我们这么快就出来了？我以为你有很多问题要问他。”  
“原本是有的，不过现在不必问了。”  
“我不明白。”  
“约翰，通常在一起杀人案中最重要的人是谁？”几乎没有等约翰回答，夏洛克就接着说，“是死者。死者是最重要的证人。但是连环杀人案则不同。在连环杀人案中，最重要的人是凶手，死者只是他依据某种逻辑所选择的一连串猎物。你和我一样，都不相信这次的三起案件与四十年前的圣经•约翰有关。有这么一个人在模仿他——光凭这一点就能说明凶手的某些性格特征。现在我们要做的就是找到他——或者她。”  
约翰眨了眨眼。“所以你只是在了解这几个人的性格？你觉得凶手可能在他们三个人之间？”  
“这是一种可能性。”夏洛克一步跳下人行道，“出租车！”  
“等一下，”约翰也跟着跳下人行道，“我们要去哪里？”  
“第欧根尼俱乐部。”夏洛克钻进后座，对司机说，“蓓尔美尔街。”

 

在出租车上，夏洛克稍微向约翰解释了一下第欧根尼俱乐部的由来。“那不是什么真正的俱乐部，而是个牙医诊所。”  
“什么？”约翰一头雾水。  
“麦克罗夫特一直想找一个特别清净的地方打发时间。整条蓓尔美尔街上都是无头苍蝇一样忙乱的政府官员和他们满天飞的文件，所以他能找到的最安静的地方就是他办公楼的正对面，牙医诊所的前厅。你知道那种地方，人人都拿着报纸杂志挡在面前，没有一个能看进去，也没有一个人说话。空气中都是消毒水味道，而刑场就在五步之外。麦克罗夫特经常和那位牙医预约，然后在等候室里处理公务，轮到他时就偷偷溜走。”  
约翰忍不住笑了：“可是那跟第欧根尼有什么关系？”  
“那位牙医和伟大的哲学家同名，我猜。”  
“但是……”约翰此时刚刚反应过来，“你要去找麦克罗夫特？”  
“找他要一些资料。”夏洛克边说边掏出手机发短信，“苏格兰场的信息不全。”  
“关于连环杀手的吗？”  
夏洛克没有回答，全神贯注在他的手机上。过了一会儿，他问：“关于连环杀手你知道些什么，约翰？”  
“哦，就是纪录片里的那些。”约翰皱起眉头，“连环杀手通常是男性，四十五岁以下，有人格分裂或社交障碍，对特定的东西有着异乎寻常的爱好，家里阁楼上经常藏着一个箱子之类的……作案时总是选择同一类对象，每次作案的间隔通常在数周乃至数月以上。总的来说，和我们目前看到的情况相当吻合。”约翰顿了顿，又补充道，“通常具有一定程度的个人魅力，大部分是单身，并有同性性经历。”  
“你知不知道自己刚刚指控了伦敦一半的股票经纪人？”  
约翰乐了：“包括最后一点吗？”  
夏洛克也微微一笑：“我只是想到了苏格兰场的陈词滥调。无论你怎样给他们描述凶手的特征，他们都说你指控了全伦敦一半的股票经纪人。我猜另一半是女的。”  
“老天，幸好我没有学经济。”约翰忍不住笑出了声。  
“你的理想一直是当个医生吗？”夏洛克像是不经意地问了一句。约翰的笑声突然卡在了喉咙里，他咳嗽了两声，舔舔嘴唇。  
“我不知道。”他最后说，“很小的时候我喜欢各种植物，想要当个生物学家。八岁那年我们全家去了澳大利亚，坐船。出发的时候是夏天，然而南半球是冬天。我妈妈在船上病得很严重，在到达澳大利亚之前，她死了。船上有医生，不过没起到什么作用。我猜……这是所谓的命运。”  
夏洛克以一种专注的眼神盯着约翰，或许这是他表示同情的一种方法。他用膝盖碰了碰约翰的膝盖，于是约翰也抬起头来看着他。  
“你是说，一九八九年？夏天？”  
“我刚刚过完八岁生日，”约翰小声说，“我想我大概不会记错。”  
“绿玉王冠号？”  
约翰点点头，眼中有一丝惊讶。夏洛克的眉头展开，耳边响起一阵远去的汽笛，然后是嘈杂的哄笑声、饮料开瓶声、玻璃杯撞击声和大口吞咽声。澳大利亚，真远啊，深色鬈发的孩子靠在帆布躺椅的阴影中想。  
“我同意，”他说，“这是所谓的命运。”


	20. Chapter 20

## 9

麦克罗夫特在牙医诊所里出了点小状况。排在他前面的肥胖中年男人临阵脱逃了，临走还抱歉地看了他一眼。于是麦克罗夫特不得不带着加倍的歉意看了排在自己后面的老妇人一眼，夹着没有处理完的文件匆匆离开。  
在办公楼入口的台阶上，他看到一辆黑色出租车停在了马路对面。夏洛克和约翰，当然。他停下脚步，望着那个如今已经很高大——但是仍然不如他高大——的身影弯腰下了车，站直身体。隔着车流，他能看到弟弟猫科动物一样敏捷的动作，甚至也能想象他瘦长的脸和跳动在额前的发卷，以及掩盖在散漫之下的专注神情。对于两个福尔摩斯家的人来说，他们的关系够亲密了；但比起普通家庭里的兄弟，他们仍有着微妙的疏远。有时候抬头看天上的云会发现类似的状况，同样的颜色和形态，同样高远而飘忽，但实际上在空中占据着不同的气流层，交错时也不会彼此融合。  
他仍然站在弟弟的上方。这感觉不错。  
夏洛克扫了一眼牙医诊所门前的台阶，对约翰说：“你有没有想过自己开一家诊所？”  
“我？”约翰笑了，“你觉得我有那么多钱吗？”  
“当开业医生还是很挣钱的，”夏洛克指着脚下，“这里的台阶都比邻居的磨薄了三英寸。如果哪天我们挣到一笔钱，我可以投资在你身上。”  
“谢了，”约翰毫不领情，“如果你停止半夜拉着我跑马拉松，那么诊所还有希望每天正常开门营业。上次我在听一个病人讲她的神经性胃炎时差点就睡着了，结果为此付出了一周的薪水。”  
“那绝不是你的错。我知道那种病人，她们真正需要治疗的是这里。”夏洛克用手比成枪的形状在太阳穴上点了一下，接着发现口袋里的手机响了。他掏出来瞄了一眼，没有接，而是皱着眉头转身向马路对面看去。约翰跟着转身，从车流的缝隙里看到麦克罗夫特好整以暇地走下台阶，一手提着一个公文包，另一只手仍旧拿着那把该死的黑雨伞。  
约翰曾经问过夏洛克，为什么麦克罗夫特总带着伞。这似乎是一种过于古板，连最重视传统的英国政府都已经摒弃的习惯。夏洛克简单地解释说，几年前麦克罗夫特有过一次小小的骨折，因为拐杖不符合他的品位，所以找了一把长雨伞来代替。后来他似乎习惯了手边有一把伞，于是就留下了这件便利的物品。  
至于麦克罗夫特为什么骨折，夏洛克没有说。约翰由此而自作聪明地得出了一个结论，但还不至于蠢到向夏洛克求证自己是否正确。  
几分钟后，三个人在一家兼卖快餐的咖啡店坐了下来。这个钟点距离任何一顿正餐都差得很远，店里几乎没有人，但夏洛克仍然坚持坐在店外那过早支出来的遮阳篷下面。麦克罗夫特的公文包扔在小圆桌上，雨伞横放在大腿上，双手顺势搭上塑料圈椅的扶手，看起来很闲适。夏洛克倾身向前，手肘撑上桌面，交握的双手正好挡住半张脸，眼睛在遮阳篷的阴影下像两泓泉水一样亮。  
“有结果吗？”他急切地问。  
麦克罗夫特慢条斯理地摇摇头。“没有那么快，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
夏洛克不以为然地哼了一声，向后靠去，塑料椅发出危险的呻吟。他用脚尖踢了一下椅子腿，似乎它应该为英国政府的低效率负责一样。“说真的，已经一个月了。”  
“我有半个月的时间不在英国。”麦克罗夫特继续平静地陈述，“剩下的那半个月，东亚的局势不太稳定，我不得不重新分配办公室资源。”  
“对不起，”约翰插进来，“我是不是不小心闯进了共济会？麦克罗夫特兄弟，你能否为我解释一下，你和夏洛克兄弟之间使用的是什么密码？”  
“暂时不行，约翰兄弟。”麦克罗夫特安详地说，“目前它和你无关。”  
约翰转向夏洛克。“无关吗？我以为你们在说连环杀手的事。”  
夏洛克和麦克罗夫特迅速交换了一个眼神。“没错。不过如你所见，麦克罗夫特兄弟没法分配他那可怜的办公室资源，所以我们只好自力更生了。”  
麦克罗夫特不赞成地挑起了眉毛，夏洛克嘲弄地将目光从哥哥的眉梢转向他逐渐后退的发迹线，并成功地用这一举动转移了麦克罗夫特的怒气。当麦克罗夫特再开口的时候，已经变得相当冷静和实际。  
“圣经•约翰模仿杀人案——或者连续虐杀女性案。说真的，夏洛克，这听起来相当简单，我不明白你有什么理由一定要把我叫出来。”  
“简单的是案情，而不是解答。我可以提供六种不同的解释，每一种都符合目前的情况，问题是，究竟哪一种是事实。”  
“六种？”约翰惊讶地问，“你上次说是三种。”  
“我时刻在思考。”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“六种，也许明天就是七种。在所有的可能性撑爆我的大脑之前，我必须知道正确答案。”  
“或者将它们写成小说。”麦克罗夫特的建议听上去挺有道理，“就像妈妈一样。”  
“不，那是——”夏洛克向着约翰一挥手，“他的工作。博客作家，嗯？”  
约翰耸了耸肩。“你要从哪一种开始讲？”  
“只讲事实。我觉得列个表格可能会更加方便。”夏洛克从桌上拿过三个杯垫，排成一排，迅速在上面做了一些只有他自己才懂的标记，继续说道：  
“第一起案件。被害人：帕蒂•兰德；年龄：二十八；职业：化妆品推销员；婚姻状况：已婚；尸体发现地点：住所附近的公园长椅下；死因：勒毙；凶器：尼龙绳，未找到；绞杀手法：单手或双手；伤痕：十五处，均为生前造成；性侵犯迹象：无。  
“第二起案件。被害人：詹妮•斯特尔斯；年龄：二十五；职业：餐馆服务生；婚姻状况：已婚——备注：同性恋；尸体发现地点：住所临街的电话亭里；死因：勒毙；凶器：尼龙绳，未找到；绞杀手法：双手；伤痕：十处，均为生前造成；性侵犯迹象：无。  
“第三起案件。被害人：海伦•斯密特；年龄：二十七；职业：酒吧招待；婚姻状况：未婚，有固定男友；尸体发现地点：住所附近的小巷里，某户人家的花园栅栏边；死因：勒毙；凶器：尼龙绳，未找到；绞杀手法：左手单手；伤痕：二十处，均为生前造成；性侵犯迹象：无。”  
“相似之处还是很明显的，”约翰说，“死者均为二十五到三十岁之间的女性，有固定伴侣，教育水平不高。杀人手法全部是勒杀，而且都离她们的住所很近。”  
“还有一点，”麦克罗夫特轻松地说，“她们都死在一个‘固定的东西’附近。公园长椅，电话亭，栏杆。第三起案件表明凶手是把绳子的一头系在栏杆上，然后单手绞杀的。我怀疑其他两起案件也是这样，不管是长椅还是电话亭都有可以系绳子的地方。”  
夏洛克又拿出三个杯垫。“下面是三个被害人的伴侣，也就是三个嫌疑人的情况。  
“第一起案件。死者的丈夫乔纳森•兰德。年龄：三十五；职业：司机；前科：无；不在场证明：无；疑点：对妻子的风流行径长期不满。案发时被当作重要嫌疑人拘留，随着后两起案件的出现而摆脱嫌疑。  
“第二起案件。死者的女性伴侣埃尔茜•斯特尔斯。年龄：二十五；职业：瑜伽教练；前科：无；不在场证明：模糊；疑点：对于一个女同性恋来说，她在男性面前晃动长腿的次数是否太多了？”  
约翰嗤地笑了一声，夏洛克瞪了他一眼。  
“第三起案件。死者的男友查尔斯•莫瑞。年龄：二十九；职业：退伍军人；前科：无；不在场证明：无；疑点：仅有一只左手，而且最近好像得到了来自不明途径的收入。”  
“看来除了都没有前科和不在场证明外，这三个人倒是完全没有共同点。”麦克罗夫特若有所思地说，“你赌哪一个？”  
夏洛克修长的手指迅速移动着桌上的六个杯垫，用一个盖住另一个，然后拿开。他似乎在尝试用它们摆出三原色的交集图，但是很快就放弃了。“虐待——指向脾气最差的人，乔纳森•兰德，或者心理最扭曲的人，查尔斯•莫瑞；绞杀手法——指向用左手的人，查尔斯•莫瑞，或者力气小的人，埃尔茜•斯特尔斯；没有强奸——指向憎恶对方身体的人，乔纳森•兰德，或者根本没有‘工具’的人，埃尔茜•斯特尔斯。”  
麦克罗夫特深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓呼出来。“这——不可能。”  
“很高兴你终于理解了我的意思。这不可能——是个巧合。这是设计出来的，有人研究过这三个人，把嫌疑平均地分配到他们身上，从而最有效地隐藏了自己。如果只陷害一个人，就很难不露出马脚。”  
“可是当然……”约翰眨了眨眼睛，“他也可能就是这三个人中的一个，不是吗？”  
夏洛克转过头，目光碰上了约翰的，然后深深地望进那一片泛着咸涩气息的海潮里去。他犹豫着要不要在这个时候刺伤自己的朋友，因为那个被刻意省略的可能性此刻呼之欲出，像一个急于发言的学生坐在他们中间，手举得老高。但是约翰自己先开口了。  
“查尔斯。他从策划这个案子的人那里拿到了钱，对吗？” 


	21. Chapter 21

## 10

约翰不理解夏洛克对待他的方式。这样的念头存在已久，仿佛冰层下的种子，注定要顶穿冻土生根发芽，并且对春天的到来有着与生俱来的洞察力。何况现在已经是四月初了。  
当夏洛克看着他的时候，好像在看一个老朋友。起初他并不觉得这是一件诡异的事情，因为夏洛克在认识他的第一天就运用自己超人的天赋把约翰近三十年的人生里发生过的大事都历数了一遍——顺便说一句，这让约翰觉得自己的人生过得很乏味，不值一提，几乎看不出还能够通向“结识夏洛克”这么超越常理的结局。  
不，这才不是结局。这只是一个开始。  
约翰当然知道，夏洛克那位更加可怕的哥哥一定也利用了他“少得可怜的办公室资源”把自己身上发生过的一切都事无巨细地写成了报告，不管夏洛克是否有兴趣研读。这足以解释夏洛克为什么把约翰当成老朋友。  
真的吗？约翰现在很怀疑。  
因为他已经逐渐了解了夏洛克，程度比夏洛克自己愿意承认的更深。这就形成了一个悖论：如果夏洛克真的是他所了解的夏洛克，就不会让他一路长驱直入，在这片似乎是人迹罕至的冰原上留下足迹。他越了解夏洛克，就越觉得这个人不可能让别人如此了解他，不可能如此轻易地把一个人——约翰这样的人——当成老朋友。  
约翰不是一个妄自菲薄的人，但即使这样他也不可能直截了当地拦住自己的室友，盯着那对经常冷静得让人发疯的灰眼珠子问：“嘿，我到底有哪一点与众不同？”——这听起来真他妈的傻气，而且，约翰在心里承认，实在容易造成误会。继初识不久便在安杰洛的餐馆里失口追问夏洛克的性取向问题而造成尴尬之后，约翰已经打定主意管好自己的嘴。  
但现在前军医约翰•H . 华生有更大的烦恼，他开始怀疑自己在某种意义上的确是与普通人不同的。夏洛克最感兴趣的事情是什么？犯罪。夏洛克最了解的人是那种人？罪犯。夏洛克为什么对约翰这么有兴趣？  
——演绎法是一门非常易学的课。  
约翰又舔了舔嘴唇。这个习惯在阿富汗给他造成了相当多的麻烦，那里的烈日和充满尘土腥味的干燥空气一秒钟内就可以让他的嘴唇开裂。唾液里的成分会加剧水分的蒸发，作为一个医生他不可能不知道这一点，但饮鸩止渴是人类的天性。以战争本身来说，那也是供人类释放狂热和残忍的一种鸦片。  
从一开始，约翰就觉得查尔斯•莫瑞是他们要找的人。那个和他同病相怜的退伍军人，心灵缺失的部分绝对比炸飞的右臂更触目惊心。在走进那间阴暗、逼仄、几乎没有女性气息的公寓的同一时刻他就懂了，查尔斯不能忍受任何一种注视，不论是来自爱还是恨。他已经将自己的心灵逼进了角落，混乱失序。约翰敢打赌，查尔斯一定每天都做噩梦，那只断了的手臂拉着他，要他回到战场上去，在那里他所有的疯狂都有一个正当的出口；在那里他有兄弟手足……他不是一个人。  
熊熊燃烧的战火是一场洗礼，魔鬼用鲜血点在士兵们额头，带着铁锈味道的红色圣水。约翰伸手擦去了一滴冷汗，然后发现夏洛克在注视着他。  
还是那种眼神，那种他所不理解的，像看老朋友一样的眼神。

 

夏洛克不耐烦地按下挂断键，麦克罗夫特的电话一直是忙音。他知道自己给哥哥施加了很大的压力，因为“东亚局势不稳”什么的很可能是实话。而且现在距离四月六日已经越来越近……真的太近了，如果和他预计的不同，眼下这起谋杀案和“那个人”没有任何关系，那他们就浪费了太多的时间。  
那个人，夏洛克只知道他叫莫里亚蒂。  
在“粉色的研究”那个案子里，他用很不道德的手法逼迫奄奄一息的凶手说出了莫里亚蒂这个名字，但是没想到这个名字竟然就是他能得到的全部了。即使动用了麦克罗夫特的力量，在一个月的时间里他们也没能取得更多进展。  
在见到圣经•约翰模仿杀人案的第一具尸体时他就意识到了。正如他后来曾对约翰描述过的那样，这件案子幕后的凶手陶醉于自己的创造，像一只肥胖的，邪恶的，端坐在网中央的蜘蛛。约翰认为这个人是查尔斯•莫瑞——这让夏洛克有一点不安。他非常了解是什么让约翰这样想：那些噩梦、盗汗、伤口愈合后皱缩的皮肤、每逢阴雨天便隐隐作痛的关节、心中叫嚣的渴望，和拿起枪时停止颤抖的手。约翰不信任查尔斯，是因为约翰不信任自己。或许夏洛克将他心中的冒险之火点得太旺了，灼伤了他在心中画下的警戒线。麦克罗夫特曾经为他调来约翰的心理医生的治疗报告，上面很清楚地写着：信任危机。  
当他发现约翰几乎什么都没说就跟着他跑遍伦敦的大街小巷时，他在心中把那份治疗报告撕成了碎片。但没过多久他就意识到，也许约翰的信任危机是向内而不是向外的。  
这让问题变得棘手。如果有什么东西是夏洛克现在绝不愿意失去的，那就是约翰的友情；但在那之上，更重要的是一个完整、平衡、自洽的约翰。夏洛克真心希望约翰不曾为了他而杀死那个出租车司机，虽然这让他们的友情更坚固，但显然无助于约翰的创后心理建设。现在他需要花更大的力气告诉约翰：你不是凶手。  
方法只能是先向他证明：查尔斯不是凶手。  
这个办法似乎可行，只除了一个很大的障碍……夏洛克知道查尔斯就是凶手。当然，或许不是约翰所想象的那种凶手，但是他有罪，毋庸置疑。  
来吧，夏洛克对自己说，找到查尔斯和莫里亚蒂之间的联系。

 

麦克罗夫特处理完一大堆公务，然后看到手机上显示有三个来自夏洛克的未接电话。三个就是极限了，如果夏洛克打了三个电话还找不到他，一定已经把他抛在脑后开始行动。他决定放手让夏洛克自己去做这件事，以他弟弟的智商，解决这样的案子不过是小菜一碟。但是在他看来，夏洛克处理这件案子的时候似乎过于谨慎，不太像平时的他。  
从一开始，夏洛克就要求麦克罗夫特去找那个叫莫里亚蒂的人。这是个困难的任务，正因其困难才引起了麦克罗夫特的兴趣。通常只要给他一个名字，无论是真名还是假名，他很快就能交出这个人的全部资料，从上溯三百年的族谱到此人上一顿吃的是通心粉还是牛排。但是通常的探查方法对莫里亚蒂无效。除了查到这个人的全名很可能是詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂之外，他没有更多的收获。这让他觉得很气恼，以至于夏洛克询问的时候他连这一点也没说出来。  
如果莫里亚蒂这个人存在，并且夏洛克口中的“伦敦城中的犯罪活动有一半是他组织的”也是事实，那么他们迟早有一天会正面遭遇。在麦克罗夫特的心中有一种直觉在大声告诉他：就是四月六日，他们等待了二十一年的那一天。  
麦克罗夫特突然感到深入骨髓的疲惫。这一天其实从未离开过他们，像一个鬼魂游荡在阁楼中，不时踢倒箱子，摇动窗棂，吱嘎作声。他们一直追寻着这个确定的未来，然而当它近在眼前时，他却似乎不那么确定了。究竟是这一天塑造了他们的二十一年，还是他们用了二十一年时间，亲手创造了这一天？  
他曾有的雄心壮志就像经年的法兰绒衣料一样，越磨越薄，却也越来越光亮。  
仍然足以包裹自己，和他们——麦克罗夫特在心里补充——带来温暖和安全，不会在寒风中碎裂成片。有一件事他很清楚：他一直都提供了过多的安全，而安全感过剩的人从不知道什么是危险，因此锐利得像珀尔修斯手中的剑。多数人可能并不认为这是一件好事，但夏洛克不同。如果勉强让他承认这辈子他有什么事情是必须感谢哥哥的，这绝对是其中一件，就算某天鲁莽地在岩石上折断了锋刃，他也会坚持这一点。  
还好有约翰。麦克罗夫特教给夏洛克的防守只是持续地进攻，约翰的防守却是真实存在的盾牌。他会真的站起来保护夏洛克。  
有趣的是，心理医生的治疗报告显示约翰正是个缺乏安全感和有信任危机的人。麦克罗夫特微微一笑。他简直要崇拜自己亲爱的弟弟，居然没有靠他的帮助，自己就在茫茫人海中找到了一个如此合拍的搭档。


	22. Chapter 22

## 11

当约翰在晚上八点钟提着购物袋回到贝克街的住所时，他打了个寒战。四月勉强可以算春天了，但这绝不是门窗大开的理由。何况去年冬天的尾声异常地长，就在前几天还下过冰雹，所以约翰每天都会打开房间里的暖气。  
现在不要说暖气了，起居室里的气温恐怕跌到了冰点附近。但是夏洛克还坐在沙发里，一动不动。约翰咳嗽了一声，提醒夏洛克他回来了，但是对方没有反应。约翰走近几步，确定他的室友没有睡着或者冻晕过去了。  
他没有。他穿着拖鞋的脚踩在沙发上——这次约翰倒要感谢他这个不脱鞋的习惯——双手抱着并拢的小腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。在他面前的茶几上散放着几张CD，看起来像是刚买回来的。  
“你不冷吗？”约翰从他面前经过，去关敞开的窗户。  
“别动它。”夏洛克闷闷的声音从约翰身后传来。  
“哦，”约翰转过身，皱起眉头，“这么说，你打算享受一下最后的冬日余韵，是吗？”  
“我需要思考。”夏洛克的声音还是闷闷的，约翰仔细观察了他两秒钟，确定他不是因为感冒而鼻腔堵塞。  
“好吧，”约翰知道在什么时候投降，“根据目前的情况，我假设你不需要吃饭。如果我直接叫一份外卖到楼上去，你不会反对吧？”  
夏洛克哼了一声。约翰走进厨房，把购物袋里的东西拿出来装进冰箱。其实他很怀疑还有没有这个必要，厨房里的温度似乎和冰箱里持平。  
好在楼上还是温暖的。约翰把暖气开得更大一些，用叉子戳着中餐馆外卖的鸡肉丁。在最初的磨合期中，约翰了解到一个事实：他的室友对温度有着异于常人的感受。在别人都穿着羽绒服出门时，夏洛克所做的仅仅是在长风衣外面加一条羊毛围巾。风衣下面是修身西服和衬衫，手套也是单层小羊皮，绝对不足以抵抗寒风。世界上的确有很多体质强健，感觉不到冷的人，但问题在于夏洛克确实冷，冷得发抖。  
约翰把这归结于夏洛克难以理解的怪癖之一，就和他所声称的“匀不出精力来消化食物所以不吃饭”一样，除了他自己之外并不会伤害到任何人。在真正的冬天，夏洛克有时甚至会顶着寒风出去散步，还说这有助于他的思考。  
或许是某种童年时代养成的习惯？夏洛克毫无理由地钟爱冬天，越冷越好。约翰私下里觉得这是因为唯有冬天符合他的特质：绝对的单纯、冷静和严苛。或许他饱和的头脑时刻因为新冒出来的念头而沸腾，只有温度降低时才会析出结晶。  
这种想象很迷人，约翰纵容自己的思绪飞驰了一阵。夏洛克的大脑像浓度很高的实验药品，清澈透明，却呈现出水银般流动的金属光泽。随着温度逐渐下降，某种晶体开始安静地生长，不同的方向上晶面延伸的速度不同，逐渐搭建起精巧的骨骼。温度继续下降，多面体的形态进一步完备，最终在某个令人赞叹的时刻，一颗如钻石般完美的结晶在大脑底部诞生，折射的光线穿过液体表面，璀璨无伦。  
约翰由衷地觉得，这太了不起了。他的室友固然是个懒惰、自私和任性的混账，但他也有光芒闪耀的一面，正是这光芒让约翰可以容忍他的——  
哦，不，夏洛克又开始拉琴了。  
当时针转过十一点，约翰已经洗漱完毕躺到床上时，琴声仍然断断续续地传上来。约翰闭上眼睛，让这声音和飘忽的迷梦一起撞击他的头骨，逐渐合拍。那曲子正是《兄弟手足》，他听得出来。  
兄弟手足，手足（arms）……也可以是武器的意思，不是吗？

 

第二天约翰不需要上班，所以他纵容自己起得晚了一些。当他洗完澡，一手拿着毛巾按在湿漉漉的头发上，一手在衣橱里寻找衬衫时，床边的手机响了一声。他扔下衬衣，动作粗鲁地擦了擦头发，拿起手机。

>   
> 到苏格兰场来。SH  
> 

约翰迅速穿好裤子，一边系上外套扣子一边下楼。冲到起居室门口时他退缩了一下，这里和前一天晚上一样冷。窗帘一直是拉开的，边缘在早晨的微风中难以察觉地飘动，如同整个房间在轻柔地呼吸。夏洛克也许是对的，清冷的空气确实能够提神。约翰检查了一下手机和钱包是否装好，便三步并作两步跑出了门。不过他还是在门口的快餐店停留了两分钟，买了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。  
去苏格兰场的路上，约翰思索着这件事。为什么会在苏格兰场？他只能想出三种可能：雷斯垂德找到了新线索、夏洛克有线索要通知雷斯垂德，以及……或许已经要结案了？约翰的胃不舒服地翻滚了一下，查尔斯……  
但是约翰心里还是抱着某种微小的希望。尽管他不太愿意承认，但那希望的确来自夏洛克。这位世界上唯一的咨询侦探、令人侧目的天才、他的朋友，不会无缘无故地把自己扔进冰箱里冷冻一晚上。夏洛克只有在应对最复杂的难题时才会这样滥用自己的身体。约翰希望他没有感冒，也希望这个案子有一丝转机。  
雷斯垂德在办公室里等着他。夏洛克也在那里，看起来没有感冒，而且已经有点不耐烦了。  
“究竟发生了什——”约翰刚开口就被桌上的电话铃声打断，好像那个电话一直在等待他出现一般。  
“喂？好的，拿进来。”雷斯垂德放下听筒，有些无奈地看了夏洛克一眼，那意思好像是说：你这个混账，又猜对了。  
多诺万警官走进雷斯垂德的办公室，手上拿着一个笔记本和一支录音笔。看到夏洛克和约翰，她皱了皱眉，然后有点同情地看了约翰一眼。  
“长官，按照您的指示，我们去几个地方寻找证人，我简要地记了一下他们的说法，您可以决定传唤哪些人来局里做正式的询问笔录。”她晃了晃录音笔，“还有录音。”  
“不用放出来了，你概括一下吧。”  
多诺万翻开笔记本，在几条重点记录下面画线，然后说：“三月三十一号，也就是第三起案件发生的时候，埃尔茜•斯特尔斯有一个晚班，在她工作的健身俱乐部二楼。班上有五名学生，都可以为她作证。”  
雷斯垂德点点头，约翰茫然地看看他又看看多诺万，不明白他们在说什么。  
“三月二十二号，第二起案件发生的时候，乔纳森•兰德为丹尼斯冷冻食品公司送货，是一整车冰冻三文鱼。他在中途停了下来，到常去的酒吧里买了一包香烟。老板本来按惯例给他倒好了双份苏格兰威士忌，但他说开车不能喝酒，只要了烟，和大家聊了几句就走了。因此老板很清楚地记得这件事，酒吧里的几个客人也记得。”  
约翰眨眨眼，将目光投向夏洛克，但他的朋友也不动声色地转向窗外。  
“一月二十号，第一起案件发生的时候……”多诺万翻了一页，“时间有点久远了，但证人印象很深刻，应该没错。那天晚上有个老太太在街上溜狗，看到一个喝醉了的人被人从酒吧里扔出来。似乎发生了某种口角，这个醉鬼被酒吧的保安打了一顿，一脚踢开。这间酒吧现在已经转让给别人了，我们还在设法联系当初的老板。但是老太太看得很清楚，这个醉鬼身材瘦高，留着浅色头发和胡子，没有右手。她上前问他是否需要帮忙，他回答说不用，自己就住在附近。然后他向前走了半个街区，转进小巷里消失了。我们今天早上查证过，那个小巷进去不远就是查尔斯•莫瑞住的公寓。”  
“也就是说……”  
“他们都有不在场证明，长官。虽然在自己伴侣被杀的时候都没有明确的不在场证据，但在三起连环杀人案中，他们至少都有一个不在场证明。这三个人都不可能是我们要找的连环杀手。”  
约翰的心脏猛地跳动了一下，撞得他的肋骨隐隐作痛。但也许，真正让他感到疼痛的是囚禁在胸腔里的微小希望，此刻正越来越膨胀，让他难以呼吸。奇迹是存在的，感谢上帝——或者，感谢某个更具体的人？他转向夏洛克，想要微笑。  
但夏洛克仍然看着窗外，纹丝不动。 


	23. Chapter 23

## 12

办公室里的所有声音都安静了一会儿。在那个似乎长得让人发疯的瞬间，约翰只听到颅腔里的血液流动，一波一波有如浪潮。  
夏洛克转过身来，若无其事地找了一张椅子坐下。雷斯垂德和多诺万似乎都松了一口气，虽然他们也无法理解这种突然绷紧的情绪是从哪里来的。雷斯垂德做了个手势，多诺万点点头出去了。  
约翰犹豫了一下，也在最近的椅子上坐了下来。他开始感觉有些不安。  
“那么，我们似乎又回到原点了，是吗？”雷斯垂德叹了口气。  
“原点？”夏洛克的声音很古怪，“我们已经破案了。”  
又是片刻的安静。约翰脑海中浪涛拍岸的声音越发喧嚣。  
“但是……”雷斯垂德迟疑着开口，稍微有些结巴，“既——既然这三个人的嫌疑都不成立，我们就又回到了最初的假设：有一个连环杀手在模仿圣经•约翰进行无差别杀人，不是吗？”  
夏洛克毫无幽默感地咧了一下嘴，露出一个似是而非的笑容。“错，雷斯垂德。大错特错。”  
“我不明白……”  
“你们的前提是错的。当你们第一次看到这个案子的时候，就产生了这样的想法：三个被害人的年龄、生活状况、教育程度均有相似之处，而她们各自的伴侣却生活在完全不同的圈子里，没有任何共同点。因此一定是某个凶手针对三个被害人的相似特点设计了连续杀人案。至于动机——因为没有任何明显的动机，你们只好相信这是某个疯子在向心中的偶像，四十年前的圣经•约翰致敬。正是在这一点上，你们掉进了凶手的圈套。”  
“圈套？”  
“事实恰恰相反，这三位被害人之间没有任何联系，但她们各自的伴侣却有着不容忽视的共同点。”夏洛克停顿了一下，将交叉的双脚交换了一下位置，“这个连接他们的点我也是昨天才发现的。查尔斯•莫瑞是个音乐发烧友，他收藏了很多唱片，我在他家里见过购物小票。埃尔茜•斯特尔斯是个瑜伽教练，她需要定期购买特定种类的纯音乐CD。而乔纳森•兰德是一个长途货运司机，高速公路总是又长又无聊的。事实上，他们是同一家唱片店的顾客，那家店的名字就印在查尔斯的购物小票上。”  
“该死，我竟然没有注意到这个。”雷斯垂德用手揉着额头。  
“因为那不是你的侦查方向。我昨天去过了那家店，店主认识这三个顾客，并且还注意到，尽管他们在店里很少相遇，而且从不交谈，但有些神情和动作似乎表明他们认识。”  
“就算他们认识好了，可是这又能说明什么呢？”  
夏洛克转向约翰。“记得我对你说过吗？所谓的连环杀人只是在制造‘云’；布景、光线、气氛——一切都是疑云。现在我们有三起杀人案，你能告诉我，究竟哪些是真实的，哪些是疑云吗？”  
约翰努力试图跟上夏洛克的思路，但他最终只是以空白的表情面对着自己的室友。  
夏洛克又转向雷斯垂德。“乔纳森•兰德是怎么被释放的？他有动机，有手段，而且没有不在场证明，几乎是板上钉钉的凶手人选。但是你们释放了他，为什么？”  
“因为没有证据。接下来詹妮•斯特尔斯就被杀了。”雷斯垂德的声音开始变得微弱，“我们发现这是一起连环杀人案，所以乔纳森就没有嫌疑了……”  
“在詹妮的案件里，你们甚至都用不着怀疑埃尔茜；到了海伦的案子，就更不用怀疑查尔斯了。这就是凶手的圈套，雷斯垂德。三起杀人案，同一类被害人，同一种手法——这当然是连环杀人，太明显了。”  
“你是说——”  
“太明显了，雷斯垂德，所以它不是连环杀人。”  
雷斯垂德深吸一口气，坐直了身体，但喉咙非常干涩，一时发不出声音。  
“三起杀人案，都是真实的，也都是疑云。每一起杀人案都利用另外两起做掩护，所以每个凶手都至少有一个不在场证明。是的，雷斯垂德，这是三起独立的杀人案。乔纳森杀了帕蒂，埃尔茜杀了詹妮，”夏洛克看了约翰一眼，后者的表情仍是一片空白，“查尔斯杀了海伦。”  
“我的天啊！”雷斯垂德终于说出话来了。  
“它被设计得非常有趣，”夏洛克继续说下去，“作案手法的每个细节都必须兼顾三个凶手的共性。因为里面有一个女人，所以没有出现强奸。因为查尔斯只有一只手，所以选择了在特定场所绞杀。其实绞杀和虐待都是为了强调连环变态凶杀而加上去的因素，他们严格地按照同样的方法来实施，就把三起案件变成了一起。”  
雷斯垂德伸手去拿桌上的电话。“我必须马上下令逮捕这三个人。对了，你——有什么证据吗？”  
“你不用急，”夏洛克摇摇头，“他们不会跑的。除非意识到诡计被拆穿，功亏一篑，否则他们会一直待在家里，装成悲伤的好市民。至于证据，你是警察，你知道到了这个阶段应该去哪里找。”他站了起来，并没有像平常破案时那么意气风发，“后面交给你了，我们走吧，约翰。”

 

“你为什么要叫我来？”在回贝克街的出租车上，约翰问夏洛克。  
夏洛克在头脑中列举并预演过约翰可能向他提出的各种问题，但是没有包括这一个，所以他的反应慢了半秒钟。在内心深处，有一个夏洛克为此感到高兴，另一个夏洛克微微有些紧张。  
“因为——我希望结案的时候你在场。”夏洛克的脸上又现出那种似是而非的笑容，“如果你想要有一份完整的记录放进博客里的话。”  
约翰抿紧了嘴唇。这件事他不会写进博客里，不会。就如同他的心理治疗师最初要求他记下生活里发生的事情时一样——“我的生活里没有发生任何事”，他说。正相反，从那以后他的生活里发生了很多事，很多打破他自我怀疑的外壳而愿意记录下来的事。只是这一件除外，至少不是现在。  
夏洛克继续徒劳地强调着：“我希望你在场，就像平时一样。你看——”  
约翰也微笑了，他从来都不是一个回避问题的人。“夏洛克，我仍然很感谢你，你知道。”片刻的沉默。等待红灯的时候，许多挤在一起的汽车喃喃地把腹诽的声音变成连串的尾气。“让我们来诚实地面对这个问题：查尔斯是我的朋友，甚至救过我的命。但是战争摧毁了他，把他变成了一个凶手。谢天谢地——不是变态连环杀手，但仍然是一个凶手。”他顿了顿，绿灯亮了，车子缓慢地启动，“我是你的朋友——希望你也是这么想的，而且我也救过你的命。我经历了同样的战争，也许我也是个凶手，谁知道呢？我他妈的憎恨这一切。你问过我是否熟悉圣经；这大概不是圣经里的话，不过都一样：生命是孤独、可怜、险恶、粗暴且短暂；我们如数承受，然后把情况弄得更糟。这一切究竟有什么目的？我开始相信这确实是一个偶然的世界了，只不过我们常常做自己命运的帮凶，把偶然的痛苦变成必然的。我不同情查尔斯，一点也不。所以你也不必同情我——如果有那么一天的话。”  
夏洛克用探询的眼神看着约翰一口气说完这些，然后皱起眉，脸上露出那种表情。约翰见过几回。看起来就像在拉他去超市帮忙采购食品时，夏洛克面对满满一架子包装类似口味相同但价钱与牌子各异的通心粉所表现出的诧异和轻微的挫败情绪。约翰宽容地笑起来：“不是你擅长的领域，嗯？”  
“不是这么回事，约翰。”夏洛克急切地开口，“查尔斯是否杀了人不是这个案子的重点。你看，我说过，这个案子的核心其实是名字。帕蒂、詹妮、海伦，就像四十年前的帕特里夏、吉迈玛和海伦。她们或许有几百种理由会被杀，但在此时此刻，她们死于同一个原因：有人发现了名字之间的关联；有人利用这种关联设计了三起连环的独立杀人案。这个人不是查尔斯——你知道不可能是查尔斯！”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以在他们背后有另一个人——实际上，是同一个人。”夏洛克犹豫了一下，为了安全起见，之前他并没有把那个叫莫里亚蒂的犯罪头子的事情告诉约翰，但也许现在是时候了——“记得‘粉色的研究’吗？那个出租车司机也不是因为自己的意志而杀人的。有人看穿了他，然后给他钱，把他变成恶魔。现在也有人对查尔斯做同样的事。伊甸园里有一条蛇，约翰。”  
“我以为你不知道圣经。”约翰虚弱地调侃了一句。  
“当案子和圣经有关的时候，我会学习。”夏洛克一本正经地说。  
约翰摇摇头。“对于你来说，那条蛇才是重点；但是对于我……我忘不了那个苹果，抱歉。”他望了望窗外，交通堵塞得很厉害。前方就是荷兰公园，步行和骑车的人也很多。“对不起，司机，我在这里下车。”他转向夏洛克，“我一个人走走，晚上见。”  
夏洛克的眼睛闪烁了一下。“中国餐馆？”  
约翰点点头：“没问题。”


	24. Chapter 24

## 13

这一年的春天来得不算早。以英国的标准衡量，似乎也不能算太晚。草坪通常在二月份，也就是连冬雪都逐渐稀少的干燥月份里才彻底枯黄，此时新芽还没有冒出来。树木倒有了一点苏醒的迹象，从很远的地方望过去，能看到上面笼罩着一层毛茸茸的淡绿色。空气仍然是冷的，尽管过往行人已经急不可耐地脱掉了大衣。  
约翰在一张长椅上坐了一阵。伦敦的阳光照在脸上没有热度，他稍微有些怀念阿富汗。这个案子就这样结束了，他想。有那么一个瞬间，他在犹豫是否要去看望查尔斯一次，但马上就掐灭了这个念头。他不同情查尔斯，一点也不。  
他让自己的思绪在那三个凶手身上萦绕了一阵。三个对现有的感情关系不满的人，因为嫉妒、欲望，或者仅仅是压力。他稍微多想了一会儿埃尔茜，她有一双漂亮的腿。然后他不由自主地猜测，查尔斯从“那个人”手里拿到的钱，是不是来自乔纳森和埃尔茜。这个幕后的魔鬼似乎特别擅长看穿人心，知道每个人渴望什么，又愿意付出什么，所以通常可以不花一便士就达到自己的目的。  
可是他的目的是什么？约翰知道这个世界上有纯然的恶意，但他觉得……那太浪费资源了。  
有人坐在了约翰旁边。他下意识地挪了挪，然而眼角的余光看到了旁边多出来的那双锃亮的黑皮鞋有一只脚尖是翘起的，轻轻搭在一把尖端朝下的黑伞上。约翰被逗乐了。  
“你看，每次我坐在草坪长椅上，就会有奇怪的人坐在我身边，跟我说起夏洛克的事。上次是迈克•斯坦福。”  
麦克罗夫特小幅度地挥了挥伞，忽视了他的玩笑。“夏洛克有点沮丧。”  
“哦？”约翰扬了扬眉毛，“在刚刚破了个案子的时候？这可不太寻常。所以他做了什么？给你发短信？”  
“他什么也没做，所以我知道他有点沮丧。”麦克罗夫特抬眼望着远处嬉闹的儿童和扶着手推车谈话的母亲们，“很巧。多年以前我曾经和夏洛克有过一场竞赛，题目是妈妈出的，有一条就和这里有关。”他用雨伞敲敲长椅，“荷兰公园，谜语之一。夏洛克在这儿待了整整一下午，那是新年前夜，他六岁。我并不知道他是怎么度过那个寒冷的下午的，但我总觉得自己能看到他坐在这样的长椅上，专心地思考。”  
“夏洛克好像特别喜欢待在很冷的地方。”约翰觉得自己似乎又理解了朋友身上的一个特质。  
“啊，是的，他喜欢冬天。”麦克罗夫特承认，“通常他都声称低温有助于思维的条理化。但我觉得也许仅仅是因为……冬天是个很单纯的季节，只有一种颜色，一种天气。对于夏洛克来说，一年只有两个季节：冬天，和冬天之间。”  
约翰深深地吸了一口气，却不知道该说什么。  
“约翰，我想有一点是夏洛克不懂的，因为在他看来，不管夏天多么热，都和冬天没关系。生活中的快乐和痛苦不相关。不管多么快乐，都不能将应有的痛苦减少一分；不管多么痛苦，也不能对原本的快乐产生影响。”  
“所以春天、夏天和秋天……”  
“都是冬天之间。无论有过多少鲜花怒放，果实累累；无论去过法国葡萄园还是夏威夷海滩；无论见过多少色彩、焰火、狂欢，最终都会过去，回到单纯和理智的冬天。我有一个非常二元化的弟弟，有时候这让我头疼。”  
“我还是不明白……”  
“不明白我在说什么？啧，真糟糕，我被上议院的陈词滥调传染了。”麦克罗夫特叹了口气，“我是想向你指出，夏洛克认为你和查尔斯没有理由彼此影响。”  
沉默。约翰眨了眨眼。“我得说，这是……挺特别的思维方式。很‘夏洛克’。”他停顿了一下，然后笑了，“不过……挺好的。”  
远处隐约响起大本钟的钟声。麦克罗夫特抬头看了看，仿佛那声音是从笼罩他们的穹顶之外传来的一样。此时随着太阳西斜，天空逐渐呈现出分层的彩色，像掰开来的果酱面包卷。约翰想起了他和夏洛克的晚餐约会，但他仍然在思考麦克罗夫特的话。  
“也许夏洛克自己就是冬天。”他带着一种懒洋洋的伤感说，“世界上其他一切人，一切情绪，一切降临到他身上的事情，都只是‘冬天之间’。”  
“啊，这就错了，约翰。”麦克罗夫特也懒洋洋地靠在长椅上，用鞋尖踢了踢雨伞，“虽然我不知道为什么，但你在‘里面’，不在‘之间’。你一定知道这两个词的区别吧？你在冬天里面，约翰。”  
约翰望向天空的眼睛睁大了一些。这几乎可以说是……荣幸？他不知道……或许他知道，或许他将知道更多，关于这个冬天里面的世界……或许他能因此而更多地认识自己。仿佛是回应他的想法，天上的云层开始变厚，联手遮去了原本就不够温暖的夕阳，呈现出冬日常见的那种中性的铅灰色。  
“阴云密布啊。”约翰从长椅上跳起来，“无论如何，我还有一个晚餐约会……”  
麦克罗夫特点点头，目送医生坚毅的背影离开。  
阴云密布，他想，暴风雨即将来临。  
此刻的盟友弥足珍贵。 


	25. Chapter 25

# 三、雨

## 1

没有人统计过在英语里究竟有多少个单词可以用来描述不同种类、不同状态的雨。大体上，应该和爱斯基摩人描述冰雪，或者天主教神父描述上帝惩戒方式的单词一样多。此刻吉姆•莫里亚蒂正百无聊赖地坐在凸窗前，看那冷雨。  
不过是水罢了，蒸发，汇聚，降落。加速度在地表附近是九点八，在高空则要小一些。一滴雨水从一万米的高处落下需要……不，错了，错得离谱。他微微眯起眼睛，目光穿过窗玻璃和连接天地的雨帘，飘向高远的虚空，追踪一滴雨水一生的轨迹。它跌出云层，在空中发生了无数次碰撞融合，每一次都失去自我又膨胀了自我，不可避免地加速狂奔。所有挡在它路线上的其他雨滴，最终都变成了它的一部分。  
如果掉落得足够久，一滴水可以变成一条瀑布。  
但是吉姆•莫里亚蒂——全名是詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂——憎恨瀑布。此刻能够平静地看着外面的雨，完全是因为这玻璃隔音极佳，砖墙也很厚，几乎听不到雨水的声音。那声音在他成长的记忆里多次将他逼到精神崩溃的边缘——但是他活着，并咬牙切齿地反抗。每到雨天，他的大脑都更疯狂一些，血液奔涌的声音让他严重耳鸣，和包围他的水声合二为一；他无法不将那些被雨水冲刷着的楼房想象成高低错落爬满青苔的溜滑岩石，将撑着雨伞匆匆而过的行人想象成池底惊慌失措的鱼，然后在喧嚣里不寒而栗。据说人的灵魂会散落在记忆深刻的场景中，所以莫里亚蒂相信自己有一片灵魂始终困于一个时间死锁，一次一次从瀑布顶端飞身跃下，被咆哮的急流挟裹着，冲刷着，鞭笞着，狠狠扔进深潭。  
没错，詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂就是这样憎恨瀑布。  
手机在他的裤兜里震动了一下。他掏出来看了一眼，是他等了很久的坏消息。他并不觉得这是个悖论：越是预感要出差错的事，越希望它早点到来；尤其是它所带来的兴奋——挑战的兴奋——大大冲淡了失望。  
但是不会冲淡怒火。吉姆慢慢地举起手机，几乎是用慢动作将肩膀向后转，手臂像关节错位一样在空中滞留了几秒，然后用尽全力向前甩去。手机猛地砸到了墙上，电池盖飞起，屏幕碎裂，一些脆弱的零件散落出来。吉姆走上前，小心地从碎片中捡起了SIM卡，然后用脚尖将剩余的部分一一碾碎。  
接下来他走到书桌边，拉开抽屉，拿出一个一模一样的崭新手机，将SIM卡装了进去，然后给“上校”打电话指示善后工作。抽屉里整齐地排着一打未拆封的手机，像基因实验室里无从表达自己意愿的克隆体，和它们的主人一样，希望坏消息来得越快越好。  
吉姆能够听出电话那一头的人有一点紧张。这是必要的。适当的敬畏总是必要的，尤其对于能力很强的下属而言。至于那些喽罗，他倒宁愿他们从来不知道自己的存在，如同他们也从来不知道上帝的存在一样。“上校”有点紧张，因为这是一个月以来他搞砸的第二件事——头一件是那个热衷于杀人游戏的出租车司机。不过这两件事都不是所谓的“常规生意”，而是一时兴起挂在鱼钩上的饵料，用来消遣伦敦这个大污水潭的。同时另一个不长进的手下则搞砸了一件常规生意，那群出钱买他服务的香港B级片爱好者本来很可能寄给他一朵折纸黑莲花，如果不是他们自己也在这次失败中损失惨重，奄奄一息的话。  
但这些都是小麻烦，和占据他头脑的“大事件”比起来微不足道。吉姆明显感觉到自己因为那个“大事件”的临近而过于亢奋，很难控制自己的情绪，同时对其他任何事情都失去了兴趣。他进入了一种奇怪的末日狂欢状态，根本不在乎自己一手建造的帝国是否有明天。  
是的，这个帝国，这个庞大的、精心编织的黑色网络，有史以来最完善的犯罪咨询服务中心，如今已危机四伏，站在了悬崖边缘。而吉姆所关心的唯一事情，就是要不要带着它一起往下跳。他猜想“上校”也多少感觉到了这一点，所以才会越来越紧张。  
水已经涨到他腋下了，雨仍不断地从头顶浇下来。我是多雨之国的君主——他想——富有却无能，盛年而早衰。恶之花。  
“不，我跟你说了，这没有关系。查尔斯迟早会被抓住，他没有去自首已经很让我感动了。这只是一个实验，塞博，一种新的犯罪方法的尝试。反正我们也没什么损失……是的，我知道，我知道，声誉和口碑，你比我的老处女姑姑还在乎这种东西，如果我有老处女姑姑的话……听我说，塞博，现在我不想管这种事。”  
“吉姆，你在逃避什么？”电话那边的声音突然变得冷淡，但仍不失礼貌，“对不起。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”吉姆用警告的语气一个音节一个音节地读——而不是说——出了这个名字，“你知道我在什么时候会叫你的全名吗？”  
“我明白，莫里亚蒂先生。”敬畏，是的。“但是我们连续几次行动失败都是因为那个业余侦探。是时候解决此人了，否则他会带来更大的威胁。”  
吉姆微微一笑，虽然他的“上校”在电话那一边看不到这个笑容。“你以为我是傻瓜吗，塞博？所有失败的行动都是诱饵，我正在等他送上门来。为此，我不得不先把门牌号给他，不是吗？”  
“但是，吉姆……”  
“好了，我要你帮我办几件事，一小时后到我办公室来。”吉姆顿了顿，“另外，塞博——”  
“嗯？”  
“他不是业余侦探。他是职业的，记住这一点。”

 

麦克罗夫特回想着自己和罗伊德•西姆科的三次会面。前两次在加拿大，第三次在瑞士。要准确描述这位科学家留给自己的印象似乎很难，他仅仅是……一个科学家而已。当然，他曾领导CERN多年，这段经历赋予他那张严肃的脸一些圆滑的线条；但是不多，真的不多。他大部分时候看起来和他那枚金色奖章上的诺贝尔本人颇为相似：略长的脸型，逐渐后退的发迹线，冷静的眼睛距离眉毛很近，通常都藏在眉骨下方的阴影里。区别在于他没有留胡子，因此嘴角向下弯过去的线条显得很鲜明。他年轻时想必有一头棕发和绿色的眼珠，现在这两样都开始向银色靠拢。  
谈起他的学生和继任者的时候，罗伊德很兴奋。他似乎真心欣赏西奥•普罗科皮兹，一谈起他们当年一起做研究的岁月就滔滔不绝。麦克罗夫特去CERN的时候见过西奥，老实说，他并不觉得这个人有什么个人魅力——或许因为西奥是希腊人，而麦克罗夫特对热情的南欧人民一向就有偏见。又或者，是麦克罗夫特的直觉告诉他，此人对自己没有帮助。  
二十一年前，西奥刚刚毕业，根本没有进入CERN。  
“罗伊德，我想问你一件事。”麦克罗夫特打断对方的话，直截了当地说出此行的目的。时值一月，北国加拿大比伦敦更为寒冷。罗伊德住在一幢木结构的二层小别墅中，妻子开车出门去采购食品了。麦克罗夫特把目光从早晨院子里刚刚铲开以供汽车出入的积雪上移开，继续注视着眼前这位年长的前任CERN负责人。后者穿着暖和的便袍，神情轻松。  
“和什么有关的事？”  
“我想知道，二十一年前，CERN是否在因特拉根附近进行过某种实验？”  
罗伊德的眉毛一下子挑起，身体也随之坐直。“你到底想要问什么？”  
“我已经说得很明白了。”麦克罗夫特安静地说，目光忙碌地在对方脸上搜寻任何可能的蛛丝马迹，“我知道那时候你只是个普通的研究员——或者某个小组的主任？但是我相信，如果那个实验确实存在，那么你一定知道一些细节。”  
罗伊德谨慎地将双手交握，颜色变浅的绿眼睛眯了起来。“我不确定是否可以……”  
“你可以。”麦克罗夫特整了整自己的领带，语气不容置疑，“我有授权，否则你也不会在这里见到我。”  
罗伊德没有说话。有片刻，沉默长驱直入，为接下来的短兵相接布置战场。但罗伊德似乎没有抵抗的意思，他只是皱起了眉。  
“二十一年前……一九八九年，是吗？有一个研究小组曾经在山区进行一项实验，是不是在因特拉根我现在记不清了。这件事即使在CERN内部也是作为机密档案封存的，所以我猜想实验并不成功。”  
“你并没有参与其中？”  
“没有。我知道这件事仅仅是在担任CERN负责人之后。职责要求我接管所有不公开的内部档案。”  
麦克罗夫特点点头，心里隐约觉得罗伊德回答得太快了一些。


	26. Chapter 26

## 2

在中餐馆吃完饭后，约翰提议把完全没动的点心打包带回去。因为这顿饭算是庆祝案件告破，但或许更因为约翰看菜单的时候心不在焉，所以点了比平常还要多的食物。夏洛克并不像麦克罗夫特向约翰描述的那样沮丧，但他一直在沉思。所造成的结果就是各怀心事的两人谁都不记得自己吃了什么。  
“啊，那是什么？”夏洛克似乎很惊讶地指着刚刚打包起来的点心问。  
“哦，煎饺……不，不对，是南瓜饼。”  
夏洛克凑上前去闻了闻，不置可否地靠回椅背上，看着约翰用两人的钱付账。中餐馆的老板就像任何一个私营业主一样，更喜欢现金。倒不是说他会拒绝信用卡，但如果看到现金的话，饭后赠送的幸运饼都要多一块。  
约翰掰开自己的，抽出那张小纸条，然后耸了耸肩。  
“是什么？”夏洛克问了一句，虽然听上去并不是真的感兴趣。  
“‘做个好人’之类的。你的是什么？”  
侦探伸手去盘子里拿了一块，漫不经心地掰开。他的灰眼睛盯在纸条上，瞳孔微微收缩，长手指从上面慢慢划过，好像盲人在用指尖阅读一般。  
他的声音低沉，好像振动的不是声带而是横膈膜与胸腔。“了解他人需要智力，”他停顿了一下，“了解自己需要智慧。”  
约翰不由得眨了眨眼，然后笑了：“很适合你，嗯？”  
夏洛克似乎有点尴尬，又似乎想装出无所谓的样子。约翰觉得他像一只被迫穿上滑稽衣服陪主人出门的宠物狗，显得很不自在，然而非常可爱——老天，他怎么会想到可爱这个词的？  
“还有一个。”夏洛克把手伸向多送的那个幸运饼，或许是借此转移话题。约翰看着他用手指捏住两个角，犹豫了一下，然后慎重地掰开。生活中的一些小意外确实容易让人倒退回十二岁。夏洛克不可能相信幸运饼里的小纸条；从来没有相信过：这违背他用完美无缺的逻辑构建起来的世界观。然而误打误撞的意外是有的，而且会短暂地吃掉这台先进电脑的大量内存，让他慢下来，把精力集中在这件小事上。此刻他已经把纸条读了一遍，然后抬起头来看着约翰，面容严肃。  
“是什么？”  
“如果一切都在你的掌控之中，”夏洛克复述道，“就证明你的行动还不够快。”  
“见鬼，”约翰抱怨道，“我不喜欢这个。听起来像是在说——踩油门，放刹车，体验一百五十迈的激情！老天，我已经晕车了。”  
“来吧，”夏洛克站起来，穿上大衣，“我们确实要加快速度了。”  
约翰提起打包的食物跟在后面。“加快速度？我们不是刚刚结束了这个案子吗？”  
“莫里亚蒂，约翰。”夏洛克急匆匆地走着，“我越想越觉得这个人对我有异乎寻常的兴趣。这已经是第三次了，我知道肯定还会有第四次，第五次……但每次线索到了结案阶段就消失了，像断头台的刀落下来一样。我能感觉到刀，约翰，但是控制刀子的人……”  
“你至少知道他叫莫里亚蒂。”约翰好意提醒道。  
“我甚至不知道那是个名字还是代号。一个罪犯会用自己的真名吗？也许。如果他是一个真正的罪犯，一个目空一切的混账。我似乎觉得我们这位对手正是如此。但是我曾经查过一些叫莫里亚蒂的人，至少在表面上看不出有哪个人值得特别注意。”  
“你有没有想过，也许不是他对你有异乎寻常的兴趣，而是你正好一次次撞到他策划的事件里？如果他真的是个……犯罪界的拿破仑什么的，也许他的网撒得太大了，所以你每次都会碰上？”  
“这不成立。”夏洛克迅速说，“一次，或者两次，也许是巧合。但是连续三次？不要相信电影院里放的那些垃圾。这世界上没有飞来飞去的超级英雄，同样不会有动动指头就毁灭地球的超级恶棍。我很清楚莫里亚蒂这样的人能够到达什么高度，因为即使是我，也不可能控制伦敦。”  
这算是谦虚还是自负？约翰想着，不禁笑了：“不过说实在的，你不是个罪犯，这真是这个社会的万幸。”  
“如果我是个罪犯，也许会因为无聊而把自己抓起来。”夏洛克耸耸肩，“但这个阴沉的大舞台上有太多角色，不是哪个导演能够轻易控制的；就算他能够控制，躲开我比撞上我更容易。换句话说，如果我一而再，再而三地碰上同一个人，那么不是我在找他，就是他在找我。”  
约翰皱起眉。“我相信贝克街的地址和电话就在伦敦黄页上。”  
“而他却要用这么大的阵势来和我打招呼。我说了，他一定对我有着异乎寻常的兴趣。”  
“听起来很像我博客上的某个匿名留言者。”  
“那是麦克罗夫特。”  
“不，我是说另一个。”  
“哦，那‘另一个’……他每次留言的信息量都太小，我没法分析。我看过IP，每次都来自奇怪的国家。你说得对，他值得留意，只不过缺乏数据。我不喜欢这样。不，约翰，我不喜欢这样。”他突然停下了脚步，约翰没回过神冲到了前面，只好站在两步以外的地方疑惑地望着他。  
“我的行动太慢了。莫里亚蒂……莫里亚蒂……为什么他会……啊！”  
夏洛克突然拔腿就跑，约翰只好不明所以地跟在他后面。总是这样，他想，总是跟在夏洛克后面跑着，那个长着两条长腿，行动力惊人的疯子。夏洛克不会停下来解释自己要去哪里，不会询问约翰是否要跟着，不会因为身后的同伴而将脚步放慢哪怕一丝一毫。看在上帝的分上，甚至当约翰还拄着拐杖，号称自己是个瘸子的时候，夏洛克也从不担心他能否跟得上。  
约翰特别感激这一点，真的，尤其是他现在已经知道了为什么。  
我在冬天里面，他默念，我是他的一部分，而不是他需要分神照顾的对象。

 

好在这一次夏洛克狂奔的距离很短，目的地也毫不危险——贝克街他们自己的家。他一口气跑上楼，脆弱的楼梯挣扎着抗议了几声。赫德森太太推开自己的房门想要说什么，约翰把手中打包的点心塞给她。  
“噢，你真是太好了！”赫德森太太露出夸张的笑容，然后有点担心地望了望楼上，“他还好吗？”  
“他没事，大概又想到了什么线索。”约翰擦擦汗，刚才一路跑回来还有些气喘。赫德森太太很同情地拉着他的手臂说：“如果你需要喝点茶什么的，可以下楼告诉我。”她眨了眨眼，“偶尔我也可以当一次管家。”  
约翰笑了：“谢谢你，赫德森太太，你真好。”  
“只是普通程度。如果你们再弄坏我的壁纸，我会停掉你们的水电。”  
约翰一边摇头一边笑着上了楼梯，想起自己刚才在中餐馆打开的那个幸运饼。他告诉夏洛克那只是“做个好人之类的话”，但其实那里面写的是：不要试着做完美的人，做个正常人类的范本。  
夏洛克已经像一株高山植物一样牢牢扎根在了电脑前，估计十级大风也没法把他吹走。看起来，他正在检索的资料并不是英文的。  
“你要喝咖啡吗？”  
“两块糖，谢谢。”夏洛克头也不回地说。  
约翰把咖啡粉装进滤纸，往壶里灌满了水，然后坐回沙发上。他翻了一会儿报纸，听着水烧开的声音。夏洛克仍旧神情专注，除了不时地往手机备忘录里记些东西以外，几乎一动不动。约翰试着让自己沉浸于报纸上的新闻，但那里面实在乏善可陈。关于他们刚破获的那个案子，大概最早也要到明天才会有正式报道——如果雷斯垂德不打算封锁新闻的话。他很怀疑查尔斯是否会供出帮他策划的那个人，更怀疑查尔斯是否知道那个人的真正身份。他觉得查尔斯太绝望了，因此不会关心自己以外的任何事物；如果给他一杯盐酸，他可能会当成水喝下去。  
夏洛克站起来，走到窗前，发了一条短信，然后注视着街上偶尔快速掠过的车灯。外面开始下雨了，从细如牛毛到渐渐声势浩大。橘红色的尾灯在雨中仿佛被扩大了好几倍，包裹在不断变幻的暖黄光晕里，远去时如同在水面上漂流的灯笼。没过几分钟，手机响了，夏洛克接了起来。约翰也站起身，去倒咖啡。  
“喂？你说什么？你确定？”片刻沉默。“你为什么不早告诉我？不……算了……是的，有很奇怪的发现，现在我还不知道有没有联系。我明天再找你。”  
约翰端着咖啡走到圆桌旁，电脑仍然开着，他看了一眼。夏洛克一边小声嘀咕着“麦克罗夫特这个混账”，一边走过来。  
“怎么回事？”约翰问。  
“他叫詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂。麦克罗夫特早就查到了这个名字，但没有告诉我。”  
“他究竟是什么身份？”  
“我还不确定。麦克罗夫特也不确定。但是看这个——”夏洛克指着电脑屏幕，“我之前忽略了这一点。如果莫里亚蒂先生对我有着特殊的兴趣，那么这种联系或许应该从更久远的历史里去找。这是瑞士的报纸存档，一九八九年秋天的。你能看懂这个吗？”  
约翰凑上前去，瑞士法语，但是他可以磕磕绊绊地读下来。“瑞士……莱辛巴赫……”他挑选着自己有把握的字眼，“一名少年……跳下瀑布……身亡。”  
“没错。”夏洛克动了一下鼠标滚轮，露出下面一行，“十七岁，名叫詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂。”


	27. Chapter 27

## 3

麦克罗夫特和罗伊德•西姆科的第二次见面，距离第一次只有两天。罗伊德院子里的雪依旧没有消融，反而被冻成了坚硬的盔甲。被清理过的车道两旁，积雪先是融化，又在夜晚重新结冻，变成一种混合着泥土、枯草、砾石，一半是雪一半是灰色冰渣的东西，但是并不肮脏。当麦克罗夫特的车开进这条车道时，罗伊德恰好在连着房子的小储藏室窗口铲除冰花，他惊讶地推开了窗。  
“福尔摩斯先生？”  
麦克罗夫特停下车，走到储藏室和罗伊德握手。他的手指很冷，表情严肃。罗伊德带路回到主屋客厅，其间麦克罗夫特并没有说话。  
“福尔摩斯先生，我还以为你回英国去了。”  
“我是回英国去了，不过我又回来了。”  
“我猜想你的部门对机票和酒店的费用报销很慷慨。”罗伊德露齿而笑。  
“不含酒店，西姆科先生，”麦克罗夫特似乎无意开玩笑，“我两天都是在飞机上睡的。我认为你必须对此负责。”  
笑容从罗伊德脸上慢慢消逝，他嘴角的弧线还在，但眼神已经静得像一潭深水。麦克罗夫特知道这种眼神，如同一个冷静的实验员注视着滴定管，等待整杯溶液变红的刹那——或者就面前这个人的专业来说，如同盯着一只黑沉沉的箱子，里面装着薛定谔那只可怜的猫。  
是或否，生或死，决定命运的瞬间，在极端理性的头脑里往往被精炼地描述成一个公式或一项实验。人类依靠这种疯狂一路前行，有时又因为这种疯狂而走得太远。麦克罗夫特的人生中有一半时间都在小心翼翼地驯养着这头猛兽，不论它出现在弟弟还是自己身边。  
“你去了日内瓦。”罗伊德低声说。  
“我从普罗科皮兹先生那里拿到了当年的实验数据。”麦克罗夫特顿了顿，“抱歉，我告诉他说是你授意的。”  
“而他相信了？”  
“应该说他希望相信，或者说……他一直期待着你许可这件事。他很崇拜你，所以不会违背你的意愿，但他也有自己的想法。”  
“我们在这件事情上……有分歧，是的。”罗伊德安静地说，“他一直主张公开这件事，那是因为他并不真正了解那时发生了什么。我自己也只了解一部分，但那一部分就足以让我做出现在的决定。”  
这句话听起来像一堵墙，一道鸿沟，一座升起的吊桥；像字字清晰的逐客令。在那扇沉重冰冷刻满时间痕迹的大门缓慢关闭前，麦克罗夫特努力插进去一只脚。“但是我了解那时发生了什么。”他知道这句话产生了效果，所以毫不犹豫地丢下真正的炸弹，“我就在现场。”  
这改变了一些事……改变了很多事。现在麦克罗夫特进入了秘密的中心，或许对于其他人来说这是难以想象的事，但进入这个中心的办法仅仅是——告诉对方自己本来就在这里。立场的转换，屡试不爽。  
两小时后，麦克罗夫特离开了这栋房子。虽然时候尚早，但天色已经微暗。天空中层叠的灰色云彩像是堆在一起吸饱了水的羊毛，彼此揪扯着，冰冷中带有一丝沉重的温暖，随时可能坠落。他走到车道上按动钥匙，黄色的侧灯闪了几下。他注视着车道旁铲开的积雪足有两秒，叹了口气，把车开走了。  
一周后，他收到加拿大寄来的一个小包裹，里面是一枚看似平平无奇的戒指。他若有所思地把它戴在无名指上，丝毫不关心秘书投来的诧异目光。

 

伊索绝对不是英国人，其证据之一就是——他笔下的浪子居然会因为一只亢奋的燕子飞过天空，就相信春天来了。先不说英国的人，就连英国的燕子也会看日历，在女王的生日庆典之前都裹紧它们的黑色礼服，躲在安逸的家里过冬。春天二字是个咒语，尽管从四月开始就时不时有人小心翼翼地提起，但谁都不会真的相信它来了。上帝偶尔赏赐一个晴天，人们也只敢怀有卑微的希望，生怕大声说出春天二字，就会转眼掉进凄风冷雨中。  
但是约翰从心底希望这个冬天已经结束。倒不是说这个冬天留给了他不好的回忆；正相反，这个冬天大概是他一生中最激动人心的几个月，即使算上阿富汗战场他也会这样评价。但是春天——春天有着更多期待，是仅仅听到名字就会让人愉悦的季节。虽然他依旧谨慎地穿着毛衣和双层外套，但是在超市里，他不由自主地拿起烧烤用的袋装炭看了许久。最后他还是放下了，决定先征求一下夏洛克的意见再说。也许在夏洛克的大脑硬盘里，“BBQ”是某个计算机术语或者情报机构的代码。即使夏洛克真的知道户外烧烤这件事，约翰也怀疑他的兴趣在于不同条件下生肉蛋白质遇热变性的速度。万一他带着从巴兹偷来的实验材料去烧烤，他们的麻烦就大了。  
实际上他的麻烦已经不小。当他提着只有牛奶和面包的购物袋回到贝克街的时候，发现：一，夏洛克在朝着墙壁开枪；二，冰箱里有个人头。于是他采取了果断的行动，离开这栋房子去发泄自己的怒火。  
作为回报，他遇到了第三件麻烦：街对面的房子爆炸了，他们的玻璃被震得粉碎。当他第二天看到消息匆匆赶回的时候，发现自己常坐的扶手椅中坐着麦克罗夫特。  
见鬼，约翰想，我为什么要期待春天早点到来呢？  
麦克罗夫特还是带着那颇具优越感的笑容，但约翰看得出来，他急切地想说服夏洛克。这引起了约翰的好奇心。他并不怀疑夏洛克可以干净利落地拒绝自己的哥哥，但这位陷在自己低气压中的侦探只是闷闷不乐地在小提琴上弄出刺耳的噪声，时而冒出几句并无太大杀伤力的讥讽。约翰很想知道，在自己进来之前，麦克罗夫特到底和夏洛克谈了什么。  
但此刻麦克罗夫特聪明地将谈话对象转为约翰，简单明了地介绍了一份刚刚丢失的国家机密。布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划——听到这个名字夏洛克嗤笑了一声，表示他知道这个名字是谁取的——被一个叫安迪•韦斯特的人带走，接下来他的尸体在伦敦西南的铁轨上被铁道工人发现。一沓背景资料交到了约翰手中，然后麦克罗夫特就在夏洛克刺耳的琴声中告辞了。  
“你们刚才在说什么？”约翰从来不会把自己的疑问藏在心里。  
夏洛克有些意外地抬头。“这个案子，你都听到了。”  
“不，在那之前。我相信他来了有一阵子了。”  
“表达他对我损失了客厅里所有玻璃的遗憾之情，并建议我穿上袜子走路。”  
约翰皱着眉头看着他。有时候这是个令人生气的问题：夏洛克缺乏分享内心的热情，但他却期待至少有一个朋友与他完全合拍。这是无理取闹。  
“夏洛克，你们谈的是莫里亚蒂的事情吗？”  
夏洛克的眼睛闪动了一下。他喜欢约翰的直接，但这直接来得不是时候——话说回来，他也无权替约翰决定什么时候才“是时候”。  
“就詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂先生的问题，”他慢慢地说，“我和麦克罗夫特交换了一些意见。”  
约翰噗哧一声笑出来：“外交辞令，是吗？达成共识，签署双边协议，在亲切友好的气氛中？那么我可以问问你们交换的是哪方面的意见吗？”  
“关于他是活着还是死了，以及能否借尸还魂。”  
约翰的嘴张大了，他的表情混合着“开什么玩笑”和“真遗憾我不在场”，看起来相当滑稽。正当他打算问个究竟时，夏洛克的手机响了。  
两分钟后，夏洛克和约翰并肩坐在出租车上，前往苏格兰场。真有趣，约翰暗自盘算着，先是没有案子，紧接着一下子来了三件。布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划、莫里亚蒂、苏格兰场，似乎毫不相关，但也许……  
夏洛克靠在座位上闭目养神。莫里亚蒂，这个频繁出现的名字，像一段结了冰的污水管道，那气味挥之不去，用水冲洗也只能更糟。二十一年前跳下瀑布的詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，尸检报告在他手边，连同家人的认尸报告和笔录有厚厚一叠。他的家人……母亲悲痛欲绝……继父是一名工程师，在CERN工作……这不是巧合……  
二十一年后的詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，犯罪界的拿破仑，连续策划了三起错综复杂的案件，向夏洛克•福尔摩斯挑战。他，连同他身后庞大的组织，隐身于伦敦的钢筋水泥砖瓦玻璃构筑的森林，然而现在他主动掀开了面具的一角……濒死的杀人犯在极度痛苦中尖叫：他是莫里亚蒂！  
太多的莫里亚蒂。


	28. Chapter 28

## 4

塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰——也就是“上校”——走进门廊，停了一会儿，掸去大衣肩膀处沾上的雨水，用手指梳了一下头发。大衣的料子很好，几乎不吸水，雨落在上面像清晨草地上的露珠一样细密晶莹。但头发就不一样了，当他将发丝向后拢时，水从他指缝间流下来，落进衣领中。他打了个寒战。  
不应该在这里拖延时间，他想，否则老板会很生气。当老板很生气的时候……呃，他知道老板的习惯，也知道自己身后有不少备用人选，就像抽屉里那一排仿佛克隆出来的手机一样。没有人是不可替代的——这种信念从正反两方面维系着他的地位，既平和知足，又充满危机感。  
他的手机突然无情地响了。他条件反射地跳起来冲上楼，甚至来不及确认那短信是不是老板发来的。  
“塞博，”吉姆从办公桌前抬起头来，打量了他一番，“你为什么在楼下站了五分钟之久？”不等上校开口解释，他朝面前的椅子挥挥手，“坐下，坐下。哦，小心那里的碎片，我还没有叫人来清扫上一只手机。查尔斯那件事处理得怎么样了？”  
“之前负责和他接头的人刚刚坐上去菲律宾的飞机。我会确保他离开英国本土至少半年。CD店的老板已经收到了有效的警告，接下来一个月会有人跟踪他上中学的儿子并拍照，每三天寄给他一批照片。这样的威慑力应该够了。如果你……”  
吉姆摇摇头。“这足够了。塞博，我需要你在明天之前把这件事交接给波尔洛克。明天你要去瑞士。”  
上校不由自主地在椅子中挺直了脊背。“对不起，瑞士？”  
“瑞士。”吉姆丢给他一个文件袋，“日内瓦。里面有机票，还有一张任务列表。和以前一样，不要问问题。”  
上校迟疑地接过袋子，手指在马尼拉纸光滑的表面滑过，下意识地攥紧了边缘。手上有未擦干的雨水，或者是汗。他的指纹一定到处都是了。“吉姆，我以为你打算让我对付那个侦探。”  
“那是我自己的事。”吉姆短促地笑了一下。然后他转动坐椅，仿佛说到了什么令人兴奋的事情，半对着湿漉漉的窗玻璃持续轻笑起来，发出的声音类似于一只被掐住脖子的公鸡。  
“你从不亲自出面。”上校低声打断了吉姆的笑声，盯着窗户上扭曲的影子，像在对自己复诵生存手册上的格言，“吉姆，不要打破规则。”  
“规则？”吉姆尖声说，“你他妈的以为我们每天都在做什么？当太平绅士？打破规则是我唯一的爱好。”他突然一蹬腿，迅速转回来，“不要把自己变成一条规则，否则我会立刻把你打成碎片。”他探身向前，白衬衣的前襟压在办公桌边缘，一脸愉快，“看你那忧心忡忡的样子，塞博，你迟早会得胃溃疡的。去瑞士散散心吧，免得英年早逝。”  
上校一言不发地站起来，打开门走了出去。他有一个晚上的时间处理完现有的工作，然后飞往一个全然陌生的地方。吉姆使用手下人的方法往往如此，毫无预警地将他们随机丢进不同的任务，又在随机的时间点撤换执行者。每个人手上都只有残缺不全的叶子，加在一起也构不成一片森林。控制狂！他暗暗咒骂着自己的老板，但也不得不佩服他。这样一套仿如BT下载软件般的操作流程不是随便什么人都能控制自如的。他现在要去找自己的续传点，忘掉头脑中幻想的整部电影——毕竟，没有人是不可替代的，而且拿多少钱，最好就只做多少事。

 

吉姆挑选了一个不太晴朗但也不会马上下雨的天气出门——倒还真用不着挑选，这样的天气排着队挤满了四月份的月历。他开车到贝克街附近，然后步履轻快地接近了目的地，掏出一把钥匙，打开221号的大门。几个月前他曾派人在华生医生工作的诊所更衣室里取到了放在外套口袋里的钥匙，印了个漂亮的蜡模——虽然派出去的那个人或许永远都不会知道这项任务是做什么用的。接下来的步骤要复杂些。地下室的门锁用信用卡就可以轻易撬开，但门外还挂了一道旧铜锁。他仔细听了听周围的动静，从兜里掏出一段铁丝，谨慎地操作起来。  
当那扇破旧的门终于敞开时，吉姆深深吸了一口气。他闻到了潮湿的灰尘味道，但和下雨之前弥漫的土腥气截然不同。这里的味道是封闭的，水气渗透墙纸，催生霉菌，携带着数以亿计的孢子去蚕食不见天日的领土。邪恶生根、滋长、分泌出酸性的黏液，积怨年复一年地发酵，最终变成空荡荡的房间中一只无形的怪物，比四周的漆黑更黑，吞吐着阴湿的空气，让每一口呼吸都带上内脏的酸臭。吉姆简直爱上了这个地方。  
他小心翼翼地走到房间中央，从手边的袋子里拿出一双鞋，轻轻摆放好，鞋尖正对着门，像是他献给那只怪兽的祭品，无比虔诚。  
这件祭品他收藏了十六年。从卡尔•鲍华的更衣室柜子里把它偷出来之后，这双鞋就一直在他身边——套着防尘套，谨慎地收在衣柜底部。他一从家庭独立出来，就立刻买了一个带密码的箱子，然后自行改装了密码锁，把它变成了极为私人的物品。这双鞋从此就和其他战利品一起静静地躺在箱子里。是的，战利品，他这样称呼过往罪行的记录。这些东西是水深仪上的刻度，时刻提醒他每次坠落时下潜到的深度。  
所以他很好奇，夏洛克会不会记得这双鞋。当初他听说有个小孩子为了卡尔•鲍华的死和苏格兰场的警官大闹一场时颇为惊讶，而当他发现这个小孩子是谁时，他不得不相信，这就是命运。也许夏洛克会趴在地板上，隔着安全距离审视这双鞋，鼻尖像猎狗一样轻微抽动。那么他就会闻到这个房间里的味道，从腐朽的地板和肮脏破损的地毯上闻到邪恶的挥发物，混合着恶心的潮气，从而得知那只怪兽用毛发和尿液在这里宣示过自己的领地。  
然后夏洛克会带走这双鞋，去实验室里做分析，采集上面每一颗尘土沙砾和其他天知道是什么的信息。吉姆并不关心这些细枝末节，他只知道，夏洛克会因此而认出这双鞋的来历，那将是非常……值得观赏的一幕。  
他满足地一笑，离开了这间地下室，比来时更迅速。没有必要消除撬锁的痕迹，让夏洛克发现会更好。他回到车边，从后备箱中取出一个小手提箱，然后再次返回221号。这次他的目标是对面的公寓楼。当他拖着大概足以炸死楼里一半人的手提箱走进之前准备好的房间时，并未觉得有多内疚。就当是一次煤气泄漏事故好了，伦敦每天都会发生这种事。他透过窗户看了看对面夏洛克和约翰的屋子，那儿拉着窗帘，没有人在家。  
他坐在窗台上，开始咬指甲。其实他完全不必自己来做这件事，就像上校说的那样。但是亲手为猎物布置最后的陷阱有一种成就感，几乎让他晕眩。他像一个第一次打猎的孩子，手脚并用地爬上大树，藏在枝叶间架起枪，等待猎物走进他的射程。不会失误，他告诉自己，然而眼前一片模糊，无法判断远近，心跳声响得足以吓走枝头的鸟儿。  
太幼稚了。他自嘲地笑了一声，低头看向街道。这里并不很高，但仍有一瞬间，他的脚尖绷紧，体会到了重力的诱惑。他想象着那个树上的孩子，嘴里咬着一截嫩枝，用春天的新姜一样饱满细嫩的手指压紧沉重的双筒枪。钢铁和机油的气味似乎能安抚他，树叶强烈的苦涩香气在他的口中弥漫开来，瞄准镜中的视野不再颤抖，慢慢对准了猎物两眼中间的地方。  
一声巨响。后坐力将那个孩子推离树杈，向着地面坠落。他发出脖子被掐紧般的咯咯笑声，余光看到自己开枪的方向一大片血花盛开。于是他伸展双臂，在永无止尽的下坠中，等待一个粉身碎骨的拥抱。  
吉姆倏地站起来，拍掉了裤子上的灰尘。街对面有动静，那个瘦高的顶着一头鬈发的身影跳下一辆出租车，掏出钥匙，很快消失在门后。吉姆看了看手表，走出房间，锁上门下了楼。回到车子那里刚好用了五分钟。他启动汽车，最后一次缓慢地从221号前面经过，然后扬长而去。  
一小时后，他按下了爆炸按钮。


	29. Chapter 29

## 5

“你……好，帅哥。”  
当那个颤抖的声音从套着粉色硅胶套的iPhone里传出来的时候，在场的人都微微愣了一下。这个手机是在街对面爆炸后留下的一个坚固的箱子中发现的，上面写明：转交夏洛克•福尔摩斯。吉姆在手机里留下了221号地下室的照片——当然是消除了EXIF信息之后的。他知道以苏格兰场和夏洛克的特殊关系，他们会不经过正常程序，直接把手机交给夏洛克保管，这样将省去他很多麻烦。果然，到达苏格兰场不久，夏洛克一行人就迅速返回了贝克街，这说明他已经认出了那张照片。  
在某一处，一个浑身绑满炸弹的女人因为恐惧而涕泪交流，断断续续地念着吉姆发到传呼机上的信息。“十二个小时……解开……我的谜语，夏洛克。不然……我就会……非常……淘气……”  
吉姆生气地皱起眉。愚蠢的婊子！这些话被她读出来之后乐趣全无。当然，用这种带着哭腔的恐惧语气说出威胁，可能会让大部分人心烦意乱，失去判断力，但夏洛克不是那种人。乐趣！吉姆需要的是乐趣，是那些轻佻字句里包含的蔑视，是目空一切——目及之处，一切皆空，世间万物统统化烟化灰，而他毫不在意。如果可以的话，吉姆非常想亲自打这个电话。若不是此时有更重要的事情必须处理，他还真的很难抵制这种诱惑。  
一个不幸的女人站在死神门前无助地哭泣，但她绝非孤独——这世界上每天要死多少人？车祸、癌症、绑架、凶杀、走路被雷劈。死神的门前大概像伍德斯托克一样随时有万人大合唱。只可惜，每个人哀悼的对象都是他们自己，而非死亡这件事本身。人类就是如此的不长进。现在我把你的生命交给那位侦探了，婊子——吉姆得意地想——你能等到这位理性的骑士从天而降吗？也许吧，如果他在乎的也是你的生命，而非生命本身。据我所知，你的机会不大。  
夏洛克平静地放下电话，向雷斯垂德要来一个证物袋，把地上那双鞋装进去，然后赶往巴兹医学院。十二个小时用于解开一个普通的谜团，似乎过于宽松了，但也有可能是对方的有意试探。不，不是试探，他暗自否定了这个想法。莫里亚蒂已经试探过很多次，没有必要再确认他的能力。所以十二个小时的设定另有目的，是一项更大的计划中的一部分。这不是浪费时间，而是有意拖延。  
夏洛克带上乳胶手套，轻轻地拈起一根鞋带，翻过鞋舌，检查了织物内衬，又把鞋翻过来，从鞋底的泥土中取样。约翰看上去很焦急——他当然很焦急，那个生死未卜的人质在他的大脑中呼喊和哀泣，扰乱他的注意力。鉴于此，夏洛克早早地关掉了同情心频道，忙碌地操作着电子显微镜。鞋底有花粉，就像指纹一样容易识别，只需要一点点时间来遍历电脑中的花粉模型库。这时他的手机贴着他的胸膛震动了起来。  
“约翰，递给我手机。”  
约翰不可思议地盯着他看了两秒，然后大步走过来，拉开他的外套，伸手去够胸前的内兜。在这个距离，约翰可以清晰地看到夏洛克握着显微镜旋钮的手指，拇指和食指底部关节间张开的虎口处现出一个几乎不真实的凹陷。他意识到这个人有多瘦，没有几分血肉附着在那细长、强硬、无法弯折的骨头上面。即使从他的内兜去取手机，也没有感觉到这个身体散发出多少热度——这说明他在思考，所有血液都在大脑中；约翰很明白，然而这并不能阻止自己那种轻微的不适感。  
“是你哥哥。”他读着手机上的短信，“问你安迪•韦斯特和布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划是否有进展。他连续发了八条短信，这也许很重要……”  
“删了它。”夏洛克干脆地说，“还没有重要到让他把屁股从牙医诊所的椅子上挪下来。”或者让他从瑞士返回。夏洛克更相信是后者，如果麦克罗夫特人在伦敦，就不可能不了解自己的每一步行动。所以他在国外，全神贯注于其他问题，而不得不降低了贝克街的监控级别，只能发短信来询问。有限的办公室资源——夏洛克毫无幽默感地笑了笑，但他并不打算透露给约翰。如果莫里亚蒂希望夏洛克全神贯注于眼下的这个游戏，而把注意力从韦斯特案件上移开，那他就太逊了。一个好的罪犯通常会策划三步以上的棋，韦斯特案件必然也是一个幌子，真正的目的仍然藏在后面。他打算让麦克罗夫特全权处理帷幕后面的事，而他——还有约翰，如果必要的话——会演好台前的戏码。  
电脑发出滴滴的声音：花粉模型匹配已经找到了。夏洛克立刻转过头去看屏幕，而莫莉和她的男友恰好也在此时走进了实验室。

 

吉姆把这当做一种有趣的冒险。他的临时身份——巴兹医学院IT部门的雇员，以及新近发展起来的与莫莉的“恋情”——给了他很多接近夏洛克的机会，但他觉得太早利用这种机会将丧失一部分乐趣。他为这个临时身份设定了许多细节，包括头上用的特定发胶、保养品和染发剂的牌子、服装搭配的风格，甚至内裤的颜色。他喜欢偶尔忘记自己的身份，投入一具新的躯壳；他唯一不能抛弃的就只有他的名字。  
吉姆•莫里亚蒂——詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，一个永恒的诅咒。  
现在他带着这个新身份来检验游戏的进度。他瞟了一眼发出响声的电脑，上面显示出某种花粉的名字及产地。这么说鞋上有花粉，很好，它会指向卡尔•鲍华的故乡苏塞克斯，夏洛克意识到这其中的联系只是时间问题。何况鞋上还残留着那孩子治疗皮肤病所用的药膏，加上鞋子本身被完好地封存了二十一年这个事实——一切真相都像摆在银盘子里递到侦探跟前一样。  
说到银盘子……吉姆悄悄地把自己的电话号码塞到显微镜旁边的一个不锈钢托盘下面，还有意打翻那盘子，弯腰去捡时露出醒目的荧光绿色内裤边缘。天啊，这个角色太有趣了，他几乎希望自己永远是程序员吉姆，同性恋吉姆，绕着夏洛克打转的花痴吉姆；他观察着自己的每一个动作在夏洛克的大脑中自动生成一行行的结论，构成一个有血有肉的虚假角色，然后在那里住下来捣乱；他也没有错过观察自己的动作在约翰脸上反射出的一连串精彩绝伦的表情，实在难以描绘，值得购票欣赏。遗憾的是，这只是一出独幕剧，而非连续剧；当他转身离开这个房间，同性恋吉姆就死了，再也不会回来——也许这就是他演得如此卖力的原因？  
如此卖力地想让这个更有趣的吉姆活下来，在夏洛克或者其他什么人的大脑里，栩栩如生。  
然后在接近终点时，一枪把他打成碎片。

 

正如吉姆所料，夏洛克没有花多长时间就意识到了这双鞋的主人是谁。重新读出记忆中那个溺水少年的名字，让他口中充满了陈年消毒水的苦涩味道。那个游泳池！夏洛克心中有个声音在大声喊——游泳池——他的起点，或许也是终点。六岁的时候他第一次在那里面对警察，用尽自己在那个年龄可能拥有的全部智慧来换取一点点资料；六岁时他被禁止涉足其中，为此和哥哥大吵一场，在圣诞夜里发烧直至昏迷；六岁时他第一次知道人的心中有纯粹的恶，而自己未来有一天会面对它。  
六岁时，麦克罗夫特要他答应：放下这个案子，但不要放弃。  
原来那个时候他们已经遇到了詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂。这个幽灵早就来过了，现在正隔着漫长的时光嘲笑他们的落后。为什么他们的命运和这个叫做莫里亚蒂的人一再交错？究竟还有什么是已经发生但他们没有意识到的？某种更久远的联系？  
麦克罗夫特正在瑞士寻求这个问题的答案，而夏洛克似乎决定把自己所有的精力暂时集中在解决卡尔•鲍华的死因上面。约翰再一次郁闷地绕着房间打转。只剩五个小时，人质尚未解救出来，安迪•韦斯特和布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划也毫无进展。  
夏洛克不为所动地翻查着一大堆新闻和旧报纸的复印件。他的电脑开着，然而埋藏在一大堆印刷品下面，暂时帮不上他的忙。有许多报纸他当年就看过，现在仍能复述其中重要的段落；还有一些是从苏格兰场要来的，当时六岁的他想尽办法也没能接触到。  
约翰注视着夏洛克那毫无表情的脸，再次相信自己的室友有时候是一架完美的机器。他飞速翻动报纸的手苍白，手腕处的青色血管随着快速而有节奏的动作显现和消失。或许那里面流动的根本不是血——约翰再次纵容自己的奇想——是石蕊溶液，无机、精确而敏感；遇酸变红，遇碱变蓝。……不，现在不是发挥想象力的时候，他必须做些什么，时间在飞速流逝，而——  
手机响了，这次是他自己的。  
“有进展吗？麦克罗夫特。”他读出短信的内容，“是你哥哥，他现在发给我了。”  
“他的牙齿一定在做根管治疗，两个多小时还没从那张该死的椅子上下来。”夏洛克面无表情地说。麦克罗夫特想必已经从瑞士回来了。  
“这是国家大事，夏洛克。”  
“没错，”夏洛克微微一笑，“我正打算派最好的人去办。”  
约翰像是松了口气，直到他发现夏洛克依然在盯着他看。  
“最好的人……是……谁啊？”约翰有点心虚地问道。


	30. Chapter 30

## 6

麦克罗夫特第三次——也是最后一次——见到罗伊德•西姆科，是在瑞士的因特拉根，这个他因为回忆而无比熟悉，又因为仅仅拥有回忆，真正踏足时却无比陌生的地方。相比之下，罗伊德的反应更为正常：他从来没有真正来过这里，所以他表现出的只是单纯的好奇。  
“很抱歉让你飞越半个地球。”麦克罗夫特边走边说，语气里听不出有抱歉的意思。他深深呼吸带着凉意的空气：湖水濡湿的岸边泥土与蚯蚓吞吐过的细小沙砾，青草发芽后被鞋跟踩断暴露出来的新鲜伤口，高山顶上的融冰挟裹着苔藓和地衣的碎片跌落，偶尔路过的飞鸟牵动林间久未消散的薄雾……所有这些气味，因为太接近自然而显得不自然，对于两个困居城市太久的人而言。  
“不，我自己也很想来看一看。”罗伊德的皮鞋跟着踏过杂草丛生的湖边小径，“当年我只是个普通实验员，这里进行的事情远非我的级别所能获知。当然，我负责一小部分模型，但我是个物理学家，不是数学家。我提出一些理论，然后设计实验，但实验的操作方式和结果当时我并不知道。”  
“但是后来你知道了？”麦克罗夫特停下脚步。  
罗伊德也停下来，目光越过湖边树木刚刚发芽的葱茏尖顶。“我宁愿不知道。”  
麦克罗夫特眯起眼睛望着天空流过的云，喃喃地问：“后来你们是如何处理那些乌鸦的？”  
“乌鸦？”罗伊德似乎不明白。  
“满湖的乌鸦尸体——”麦克罗夫特朝着湖面挥动手臂，像要挥去缠绕已久的噩梦，“恐怕有上千只。一定造成了相当大的困扰吧？”  
“我不清楚乌鸦的事。”罗伊德低声说，“从事后的实验数据里，我看到的唯一和动物有关的报告是……‘会对某些禽类的大脑造成强烈干扰，雀形目尤为突出’。我并不知道那是什么意思。”  
“如果乌鸦也会看到未来……”麦克罗夫特轻轻耸了耸肩，“它们会说什么？‘永不复还’？”  
“对于一个有科学头脑的人来说，这样的发言可不太寻常。”  
“说不上什么科学头脑，”麦克罗夫特说，“那时候我十三岁，我弟弟只有六岁。”  
“我不想失礼，但是我实在很好奇。你所看到的未来——”  
“在我的未来——也就是下个月六号——我会收到你的一条短信，里面是一张手写公式的图片。”——和一句“太晚了”的信息，麦克罗夫特决定不提这件事。  
“你为什么知道那是我？”  
“署名是L.S.——实际上，我是根据这个缩写找到你的。在我看来你是CERN唯一可能和当年那个‘事故’有关，而姓名缩写又符合的人。”  
罗伊德考虑了几秒钟。“但也可能和CERN无关；可能是世界上任何一个人。”  
“没错，”麦克罗夫特话锋一转，“很遗憾，我必须赌一次，别无选择。”说着他将左手抬到与视线平齐的地方，“当你寄来这枚戒指的时候，似乎证明我赌对了；那时我就注意到自己手上戴着一枚戒指。”  
“你确定是同一枚吗？”   
麦克罗夫特突然迈开大步向前走去，很快爬上了山坡，然后消失在另一边。罗伊德在原地站了一会儿，露出略显疲惫的笑容，像上了年纪的人常有的那样。他并不是有意和麦克罗夫特较劲，只是老人对年轻人的那种习惯性的温和调侃。过了几分钟，他缓缓地跟上去，看到麦克罗夫特正在手机上查找方位。手机在这里几乎收不到信号，除非他使用的是特别的卫星系统。  
“我不确定。我不能确定任何事。”当罗伊德走近时，麦克罗夫特语速很快地说道，听起来更像夏洛克而不像他自己，“我不能确定是未来决定了我，还是我决定了未来；我不知道我看到的一切是否会发生，是否会因为我做了什么或者没做什么而改变。有时候我担心自己做得太少；更多的时候，我担心自己做得太多了。但是——”  
“给我你的手机号码。”罗伊德说。  
麦克罗夫特眨了眨眼，意识到自己的失常。首先，他不应该在陌生人面前剖析自己；其次，他没能预测出陌生人的反应。究竟是哪里出了错——是时间，是这个地点，还是这个老人平和的目光？  
“你的手机号码，”罗伊德重复了一遍，“如果你希望收到那条短信，至少要让我知道号码。”  
麦克罗夫特下意识地报出一串数字。他再次陷入时间的怪圈，无法克制自己不去想因果之间的循环悖论。一条衔着自己尾巴的蛇，一寸一寸地咽下自己的身体，坚硬的鳞片刮过黏滑的口腔——还是正好相反？这是个细想之下必然发疯的命题，他不知道预言家们——比方说卡珊德拉是怎么处理这种事情的，即使他知道也于事无补，因为：一，她的确是个疯子；二，她看到的未来从来不会实现。  
如果现在他不告诉罗伊德自己的手机号码会怎样？那就意味着自己不会在那个时间点收到那条该死的短信吗？未必。或许罗伊德有其他办法联系到他。但是如果他根本没有告诉罗伊德关于手机短信的事，他也会收到那条短信吗？未来一定是写好的吗？如果一件小事发生改变，会不会像蝴蝶的翅膀一样最终掀起太平洋上的风暴？太多的如果，太多的选择，太多的患得患失和无能为力。  
他又往前走了一段路，眼前的风景似乎有点熟悉，然而那座不知是电塔还是烟囱的东西已消失不见。他敏锐的眼睛能够看出这里曾经有过一幢小型建筑，尽管拆除很久了。泥土的颜色，植被的覆盖程度，以及一些因为废弃腐朽的木板和钢筋提供的养料而疯长的野草。他的脑海中似乎又充满了那巨大的白噪声，覆盖一切，甚至连时空的界限也变得像女巫水晶球里的倒影一样模糊。  
“我们并不知道那个装置会让人看到未来。”罗伊德安静地说，“那是一个普通的粒子对撞实验，和现在CERN正在运行的LHC相比简直不值一提。我们的确设计了一个放大器，它看起来像个——”  
“高塔？上面有膨大的金属网？”  
“是的。这么说你的确见过它。我想那个实验的初始目的是将粒子对撞时的效应放大到可观测的程度——听起来很天真，不过你知道，物理学家嘛。”罗伊德耸耸肩，“而且那时我们的确都很年轻。提出这个装置雏形的甚至是个孩子，还不够上大学的年纪。他整个暑假都待在这个地方参与实验。他父母都是物理学家，你知道。”  
麦克罗夫特的大脑中，有两截互不相连的线索像常春藤一样伸出触须彼此缠绕成了一体，如同BBC自然世界中微距连拍的长镜头。他甚至听得到细胞加速分裂的清脆声音。  
“他是不是姓莫里亚蒂？”  
“可以算是。莫里亚蒂是他继父的姓，但他确实跟母亲一起改了姓。是的，他叫詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂。”  
这个消息当然不会让麦克罗夫特感到惊讶。他似乎是漫不经心地问：“关于这个孩子，你能告诉我更多事情吗？”  
“我不知道……我那时留在日内瓦。不过詹姆斯一家平时当然也住在那儿。我听说在他母亲和他生父离婚后，他本来是跟着生父的。后来不知因为什么回到了母亲身边，那时母亲已经再婚了。有流言说他生父待他很差，但那只是流言。”  
“他的天才很早就显露出来了吗？”  
“差不多从小学时候。有人说他根本没有完整地上过小学和中学，他的父亲大概需要为此负责——当然，这也是流言。他不是个爱说话的孩子，无论是关于自己还是家庭，他都说得很少。但他确实是个天才。”  
“那么这个天才儿童……现在得诺贝尔奖了吗？”  
罗伊德伤感地摇摇头。“很可惜，他自杀了，在莱辛巴赫瀑布，离这里不远。”在这个瞬间，他又变成了老人，尽管声音平稳，脸色如常，“就在那起事故的同一年。我始终觉得自己有责任，二十多年过去了，我从未感受到一刻轻松。”  
“为什么？”麦克罗夫特转身看着他，“你说过，那时你只是个小小的实验员，负责的也只是一小部分实验设计。”  
“那个事故发生后，他回到了日内瓦。有一天我下班，正好看到他在宿舍区外面发呆。夏天，他站在白花花的阳光里，样子很吓人。我试图劝他回家去，他只反复地问我同一个问题。”  
罗伊德停顿下来，麦克罗夫特几乎就要接口问“什么问题？”，但是他控制住了自己。  
“他问我，未来是不是固定的。”  
“而你的答案是？”这次麦克罗夫特放弃了控制自己。  
“我是个物理学家，先生。我相信闵可夫斯基时空论，那是广义相对论的基础。一个事件所有零向量的集合构成这个事件的光锥，过去与未来只是类时向量的两种形式……”  
“对不起，可以讲英语吗？”麦克罗夫特彬彬有礼地说。  
罗伊德长出了一口气：“过去和未来没有不同；过去是固定的，未来也是。你的人生对应时空中一组点的集合，就像一部电影，由无数个单独的帧组成。你或许提前看到了某一帧，但你无法改变它，永远不能。”  
麦克罗夫特眯起眼睛。“所以……詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂自杀了。我怀疑他看到了什么……或者正是因为他什么也没看到？”  
“这我们永远也无法知道了。”罗伊德悲伤地摇摇头，“很奇怪，我觉得自己对他有责任，虽然按照我自己的理论，我根本不可能改变什么。那是他自己的命运。而且——”他艰难地喘息了一阵，“即使一切重来，他问我同样的问题，我依然会告诉他同样的话；如果现在你问我，我也会告诉你一样的话。因为我是一个物理学家，我有自己的信仰，而我必须坚持我认为正确的东西。你能理解吗？我不可能给出其他答案。” 


	31. Chapter 31

## 7

被称做“最好的人”，这让约翰有一种混合着骄傲与忐忑的复杂感受。夏洛克通常不赞扬别人——也许夏洛克从不赞扬别人，除非带着调侃的口吻。他当然并不是真的有所谓的反社会倾向。按照约翰的理解，夏洛克的“反社会”仅限于反对他不喜欢或者认为不必要的东西，换句话说，夏洛克的社会就是他的个人社会，凡是与此相悖的，都可以不时地反对一下。他不用担心自己因为乖戾而无法融入周围的环境，因为有很多人——目前主要是约翰——可以充当他与这个世界间的缓冲垫。更何况，当夏洛克心情好或者有需要的时候，他也可以相当迷人。  
因此，约翰需要用心去分辨这句赞扬是有意还是无意，有几分真心几分玩笑。倒不是说他把这个看得很重，上帝啊，当然不是。他只是喜欢研究夏洛克，学习他的思维方式，试着理解他，跟上他。偶尔被他称赞的感觉相当好，但不值得对此念念不忘。  
现在他正坐在铺着羊皮的簇新沙发上，膝盖旁边趴着一只斯芬克斯猫，努力做出一个“最好的人”的样子来。那只没有毛的猫用它光溜溜的粉红色身体拼命蹭着他的牛仔裤，爪子上一股消毒水的味道。这不是他第一次单枪匹马地代替夏洛克出门调查案件，也不是第一次光明正大地当个骗子，但他仍然觉得像贴身穿着粗毛衬衣一般不舒服。之前他曾经坐在麦克罗夫特的办公室里汇报“夏洛克在布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划遗失案件上的进展”。据他所言，进展一切顺利；而实际上夏洛克根本没有花费一个脑细胞在那上面。“计划很值钱——计划被偷走——计划已经卖到国外去了——句号。”这就是夏洛克的全部结论。在内心深处，约翰赞同这一点，而且相信麦克罗夫特也赞同这一点，所以一切所谓的调查都是在演戏。既然是演戏，即使面对麦克罗夫特那犀利的浅灰色眼睛，约翰也十分坦然。  
但现在不一样，现在是独角戏，约翰需要真的骗过眼前这个假惺惺为死去的姐姐哭泣的胖子。那位不幸因破伤风而死亡的著名电视节目主持人眼下正躺在苏格兰场的停尸房里，而她的照片被莫里亚蒂发到了留给夏洛克的粉红色手机上，作为挑战的一环。夏洛克猜得很对，地下室的那双鞋只是一个开始，五声铃响倒计时，意味着有五个挑战在等着他们。第一个解决得毫无困难，夏洛克在那双鞋上残留的皮肤乳膏上检测出了能够令肌肉麻痹的肉毒杆菌，也就是说，凶手在卡尔•鲍华常用的湿疹药膏里下毒，令他在游泳时小腿肌肉失去控制，巧妙地达成了间接谋杀的效果。纯然的恶意——没错，只因为他不喜欢卡尔•鲍华这个人。小孩子之间的怨毒，单纯而残忍。第二个挑战的难度更小，一家租车公司为客户提供从这个世界上消失的方案，以应对债务或者感情问题——创意不错，但是手法太简单了，尤其是在莫里亚蒂亲自把提示双手奉上的情况下。约翰认为这说明莫里亚蒂寂寞难耐，就像草原上的孤狼偶尔会来找看牧场的狗嬉戏。但夏洛克相信这只是确保挑战能够在规定时间内完成的一种手段。莫里亚蒂对时间似乎有一种病态的执著，任何事情都必须按照他的计划进行。  
包括在无辜的人身上绑炸弹——这不是威胁，只是强调时间的流逝与不可逆。  
所以现在约翰坐在沙发上，试图扮演好他的角色——前来采访的报社记者——并在心里为那个不知困在何处，身上绑着炸弹的人质祈祷。他尽量以专业的口气提出自己的问题。  
“人们通常想不到土壤里会含有致命的破伤风杆菌，不是吗？如果延误了治疗……”  
“我不知道该怎么办才好了……”那个假惺惺的胖子突然走到他身边坐下，“她留给我这么多遗产，但是这个地方没有了她就不一样了……”  
约翰别扭地在沙发里挪动了一下，试图离这个奇怪的人远一点。“所以，我的报纸希望听你亲口讲讲这个故事。”  
那个胖子凑的更近了。该死，他绝对是个同性恋，而且挑选对象的眼光很差。那只斯芬克斯猫不怀好意地昂首经过，丢给他一个轻蔑的眼神。他突然觉得这屋子里的消毒水味道无处不在，像一个高喊着真相的证人。  
约翰从沙发中跳起来。“对不起，我要联系一下我的摄影师，他半小时前就应该到了。”  
匆匆赶来的夏洛克似乎也对演戏乐在其中，端着照相机咔嚓咔嚓地猛照一通。约翰几乎想检查一下他是否打开了镜头盖，又怕多嘴会穿帮。现在他只想早点离开这里，因为他自信真相已经昭然若揭，再待下去只会延误人质的解救。  
“所以你认为是那只猫？”离开房子之后，夏洛克问。  
“当然是那只猫！它爪子上有消毒水味儿。把病菌涂到猫的爪子上，它刚来几天，和主人不亲，抓伤肯定难以避免。她弟弟就用这种方法继承了遗产——”  
“错。这不是为了钱，而是复仇。那个愚蠢的弟弟想不出这么聪明的方法，而且这种方法的成功率太低了。他们的管家，劳尔，和他弟弟是一对，经常被这个女人嘲笑。所以这是复仇，约翰——顺便说一句，根本不是什么破伤风，而是肉毒杆菌，和卡尔•鲍华的案子一样。直接注射进那女人的身体里，劳尔也兼任她的美容顾问。”  
“那消毒水……”  
“劳尔有洁癖，所以整个房子都是消毒水味儿，连你也一样。猫是无辜的。”  
甩下这句话，夏洛克跑到路中央去找出租车，留下约翰一个人满心挫败地望着他的背影。错。这个简单的字眼好像无情地浮在空中，嘲弄地盯着他。自作聪明、不自量力、浪费感情……这些词一个接一个掠过他脑海；他好像突然理解了雷斯垂德，甚至安德森对夏洛克的看法。  
他妈的从不考虑别人自尊心的混账。  
不，不是的，他所气愤的并不是这一点。他可以接受失败——要知道，他人生有一半时间都在接受各种各样的失败：母亲早逝带来的空白童年、个子太低被同班同学欺负、刚回英国时因为澳大利亚口音而被嘲笑、成绩刚好差一点不够剑桥医学院只好去了爱丁堡、在阿富汗有许多伤员在他手下没能保住肢体甚至生命，更不用提从战场归来时残疾的腿和紧锁的内心。约翰•华生很清楚什么是失败，也知道那是生命所必需的一部分；除非你意识到自己无法事事出类拔萃、与众不同，否则你永远不可能长大，更不要说长成一个男子汉。所以约翰的气愤与挫败无关。  
他气愤的只是夏洛克的态度。夏洛克总是对的——好吧，也许这是真的，也许夏洛克自己也有权相信并宣扬这一点，也许夏洛克不用长大，可以关在自己那个名叫冬天的冰屋子里，自给自足而且不用在乎四季交替。但是这让约翰感到莫名地恼火，自己有幸被夏洛克当做这个冰屋子里的常住居民的事实依然未能减轻他的恼火程度——从某种意义上讲，甚至加重了。既然他已经从夏洛克身上看到了非冷血的一面，那么对夏洛克的“选择性反社会”倾向就越发难以忍受。  
“夏洛克，你知道问题的答案有多久了？”  
“哦，这次很简单，莫里亚蒂犯了个错误，他不该重复使用肉毒杆菌。”  
“但是夏洛克，那儿有个人质浑身绑着炸弹……”  
“我能救她，结果才是最重要的。与此同时，莫里亚蒂给了我十二个小时，我可以去查其他东西。你没看出来吗？这次我们领先了！”   
领先了，在这个游戏里。约翰甚至不知道如何反驳，这种沟通障碍简直比地球人和沃贡人交谈还要费神，难怪巴别鱼是宇宙紧俏产品——当这样的想法飘过约翰的大脑时，他悲哀地意识到夏洛克同样不可能理解其中的任何一个字。通俗世界里的本体、喻体、讽刺、夸张、一语双关，连同太阳系一起，处于“夏洛克星”的观测范围之外。  
更糟糕的是，他们其实并没有领先。莫里亚蒂用一颗子弹外加一次撼动三层公寓楼的大爆炸终结了十二条人命，只因为那个人质在本可以得到解救的时候试图暴露关于他的信息。夏洛克无疑有些沮丧，盯着电视看了整整三十秒，这几乎超过了他一个月看电视时间的总和。约翰很想知道他沮丧的真正理由是什么，又隐约担心自己将要得到的答案。  
因为领先优势不在了；因为莫里亚蒂迟迟没有发来下一个挑战；因为担心这场游戏过早结束……还有其他的吗？  
“告诉我，夏洛克，你是不是根本就不在意那些活生生的人命？”  
“在意的话，能救得了他们吗？”夏洛克抬起头。  
“不能。”约翰斩钉截铁地回答，等待着夏洛克的反应。  
这个世界上每天要死多少人？又有多少人思考过死亡本身？约翰思考过，他知道在意一个生命的消逝无济于事，但他依旧在意。人因此而不能成神；人因此而成为人。  
“我让你失望了。”夏洛克安静地说。 


	32. Chapter 32

## 8

在已经长达二十七年的人生里，夏洛克从来没有想过做英雄。他也确定在接下来的人生里同样不打算尝试这种身份，绝对确定——直到刚才为止。英雄最大的问题在于不合逻辑。当然不仅仅是指内裤穿在外面，无视地球引力贴在直立的墙上或者披着斗篷满天乱飞；夏洛克分得清幻想与艺术夸张，但是他不能够接受一次又一次重复地拯救同一个世界，而且每次都用同一种方式。无聊——那是最温和的说法，实际上比无聊糟得多。那些普通人所做的，首先是极力贬低自己等待英雄的拯救，然后又极力抬高自己将英雄狂妄地塞进他们预设的悲情模具里，变成大众消费品。说到底，英雄满足了所有人的所有需要，只除了他自己的。  
但是话说回来，也许夏洛克对这个词的抵触仅仅是情绪化的。幸或不幸，他并没有多少当英雄的机会。在与他相似的人中间，他不是最强的；在智力远逊于他的人中间，他通常得到的评价是“滚！”  
苏格兰场会对他比较客气，但在内心深处，夏洛克知道那不是因为他们需要他。他会迅速帮他们找到真相——那又怎样？没有这个怪胎出现前，他们的生活也是一样地过。破案率也许因他而提高了零点几个百分点，分子上的微小变化比起每一条阴暗小巷每一个高楼死角每一把流入黑市的手枪所构成的巨大分母，微不足道。雷斯垂德对他客气，是因为这位警督还有脑子，所以能够有限度地欣赏一个比自己更好的脑子。事情的真相是，夏洛克需要苏格兰场，远胜于苏格兰场需要他。那是他强占来的舞台，迟迟不肯退场；尽管他要的不是灯光，却恋恋不舍于剧情。  
奇怪的是，约翰似乎一直认为他可以做一个英雄，至少是做一个更好的撒玛利亚人。这样想并不是因为约翰心中有一个“英雄”的模具需要被填满——至少夏洛克不觉得；在他看来他的室友兼前军医是个坚强而实际的人，从对待查尔斯那件事就可见一斑。所以约翰不需要生活中有一个英雄，但他仍然对夏洛克失望了。  
夏洛克烦躁地注视着书架，试图转移自己的注意力。也许他应该把那些东西做一个索引，如果他能够再无聊一点的话。这是另一个逻辑上的困局：如果他太闲，就会动脑筋发明提高工作效率的东西，结果导致空闲时间越来越多。该死的莫里亚蒂为什么迟迟不发给他下一个挑战？他的目光掠过一排摆放得颠三倒四的书和一些陈旧的古怪音乐收藏，它们多半与某个案子或者谜题有关，像森林里的面包屑一样曲折地标示出他所走过的路。偶尔饥饿的时光之鸟会吞掉它们，在他的头脑中留下几个黑洞；仅仅是偶尔，他觉得有一个记录者比留一件纪念品更可靠。他偷瞄了一眼约翰，后者仍然站在沙发后面盯着伤痕累累的墙纸，看上去像在赌气，而且恼火的对象不仅仅是夏洛克，或许还有他自己。他的手紧紧地压在沙发靠背上，坚定的手指陷进织物的纹理间，一点都没有颤抖。在那么一个短暂的时间窗口，夏洛克似乎看到了水从脚边升起，迅捷地淹没他们的头顶；伸向前的手停在水中央——还是里面？——对于水来说没有中间和里面的分别。慢镜头里屈伸的手指试图抓住他的袖子；吸饱水的衣料本应该沉重，却因为激荡的水波而轻盈地漾起。他想起来了，是约翰把他拖进水中的。冰凉而无孔不入的水，冷却着瞬间达到峰值的肾上腺素在血管中点燃的火焰。  
短信铃声突然响起，夏洛克猛地甩开了幻觉。约翰也立刻回头，警惕地盯着沙发扶手上的粉红色手机。“泰晤士河的照片，”夏洛克看着屏幕说，“南岸，索斯沃克桥和滑铁卢桥间的某处。”  
约翰冷眼看着夏洛克掏出自己的黑莓手机开始迅速查询当日新闻和警方报告，手指的动作快得像流水线上方的机器在电路板上焊接元件，而许多复杂的回路也慢慢在那了不起的大脑中成型；随着电流经过每一道与非门，微小的电火花渐次闪烁。逻辑的舞蹈，约翰想，纯粹而不近人情，有着凛然的美感。他的室友是一台机器，又不仅仅是一台机器；他有时能原谅他的无情，有时不能。这矛盾将永远存在，更好的和更糟的夏洛克都存在，也都是他的朋友。  
夏洛克从沙发里一跃而起。“苏格兰场有记录，泰晤士河南岸出现一具男性尸体。游戏又开始了！”他迟疑了一下，有点不确定地看着慢慢从椅子上拿起外套的约翰，“我并不是说——”  
“我明白。”约翰苦笑着摇了摇头，“‘游戏’只是一个说法而已，我们都知道此刻某个地方还会有一个绑着炸弹的人质等待拯救，把这当成游戏的是莫里亚蒂而不是你。走吧！”  
夏洛克的目光变得柔和了一点。“那个老人的事我很抱歉。你知道她所转述的莫里亚蒂的话，我记得最清楚的是哪句吗？‘我喜欢看你跳舞’。我必须请你继续协助我，” 他停顿了一下，眼底的阴影扩散，“约翰，我只是在跳舞。”  
约翰愣了一下，然后在心里微微一笑。夏洛克大概不知道大卫•鲍伊，所以他也不打算让他觉得尴尬。

 

在夏洛克忙着跳舞的时候，麦克罗夫特并没有闲着。二十一年的游泳池案件在此时宣告破获，也让他微微有些诧异。时间真是古怪的东西，过去和未来在最不可思议的时刻产生交集。历史学家说，所有的历史都是现代史；哲学家说，所有的时间都是当下；但在他冷静和实际的头脑中，这只说明了一件事：莫里亚蒂认识他们，比他们认识莫里亚蒂要早很多，也就是说他们已经落后了对手很多。  
他去查了和卡尔•鲍华同班乃至同级的所有同学，没有叫莫里亚蒂的人。接下来根据常规，他查了高一个年级和两个年级的学生名册，同样一无所获。  
如果莫里亚蒂不曾改名的话，看起来只剩下一种可能——尽管很不合常理——他的年纪比卡尔•鲍华要小。这迫使他去查那些当时只有三年级和四年级的孩子，果然找到了。詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，活着，没有躺在莱辛巴赫瀑布下。  
而且年龄小了整整十岁。  
为什么这个莫里亚蒂会憎恨卡尔•鲍华，憎恨到了必须杀死他的程度？根据麦克罗夫特的调查，卡尔是个开朗活泼、人缘很好的孩子，不大可能无缘无故地刺激到莫里亚蒂的神经。小孩子往往是敏感而多疑的，但就算是莫里亚蒂这样不正常的孩子，亲手去杀一个人，也必定需要一个强有力的理由，即使这个理由在外人看来微不足道。麦克罗夫特通过罗伊德，调来了CERN当年所有工作人员的背景资料。不管是多么间接的信息，他都希望能帮助他多了解一点莫里亚蒂的性格成因和行为模式。  
还有一点是他无论如何也无法忽视的。如果说把卡尔的鞋子送到夏洛克面前意味着递上自己的名片，那么为此而暴露自己甚至牺牲一些利益，还是可以理解的。但莫里亚蒂接二连三的行为暴露的远不止这些，被他牺牲掉的甚至包括许多“客户”的利益。麦克罗夫特知道圣经•约翰模仿杀人案是他策划的，出租车司机连续杀人案、黑莲花帮走私案，乃至他主动发给夏洛克的贾纳斯租车行失踪策划案和节目主持人谋杀案，背后一定都有莫里亚蒂的影子。他收了钱，出谋划策，然后毫不犹豫地将他们出卖。  
除非他不想干下去了，否则无法解释这种疯狂的自毁行为。麦克罗夫特本以为这些案子被抛出来是为了吸引他们的注意力，以保全那价值或许可达百万英镑的布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划，但是紧接着，莫里亚蒂抛出了下一个谜题，夏洛克刚刚从那具躺在泰晤士河边的尸体上查出，此案涉及博物馆正准备公开拍卖的一幅维米尔的稀世名画。赝品，当然——靠它可以轻松赚到三千万。  
为了让夏洛克的头脑翩翩起舞，莫里亚蒂可真是不惜血本。这感觉非常不好。不管不顾，肆意狂欢——这往往意味着末世，意味着雷霆万钧淫雨连绵，意味着转眼之间洪水滔天。麦克罗夫特并不像他告诉夏洛克的那样，持有诺亚方舟的船票，他只有一把随身携带的普通黑伞。  
是什么让莫里亚蒂可以这样做？难道他真的疯了，疯到相信世界末日已经来临，甚至疯到……相信世界末日可以由他一手创造？  
醒醒吧，孩子，无论多么精彩的睡前故事，在早上就该忘掉了。  
但令麦克罗夫特不安的正是这一点。当莫里亚蒂还是个孩子的时候，他究竟听到了什么故事？


	33. Chapter 33

## 9

>   
> 亲爱的吉姆  
> 我相信未来是可以改变的，总有办法可以改变的。我将证明这一点。  
> 不要觉得难过，这是值得的。
> 
> 爱你的 詹姆斯 

吉姆双眼紧闭，轻轻地读出熟稔的字句，好像它们是用烧红的烙铁印在他眼帘内侧一样，边缘灼伤的皮肉丑陋地翻起，光线从那里漏进来。  
如果未来是可以改变的，那么过去也一样。他轻轻地抽动鼻翼，闻到了大理石溅上水以后的阴郁气味。水无法渗进这种石材，于是无可奈何地滑过那云雾一样花纹错杂的表面，重重地跌了下去。又下雨了，卧室窗台外悬挂着一条小瀑布。玻璃窗能阻挡雨声，但阻挡不了那种气味。这也是伦敦的气味，始终潮湿，始终冰冷黏腻污浊；深不见底的巨大水潭，便于藏匿凶猛的食人鱼。有时候他想，如果雨足够大，那些鱼会不会逆着雨线游到天上去，就像大马哈鱼奋力跳过瀑布一样。  
然后呢？它们会摔落；十万英尺，尸骨无存。但也有一丝可能……天地倒悬，安然无恙。  
闭着眼睛，吉姆伸手到枕头下方摸出手机。不好的习惯，可能诱发脑癌，但总比强迫症导致的精神衰弱要好。他检查了一下收件箱，上校在几分钟前发来了邮件，报告计划的进展情况。由于CERN刚刚更新了一次防火墙，预定的入侵时间点可能被迫推迟。上校询问有没有计划B。  
没有！吉姆几乎是咬牙切齿地回复，他的脸在浓稠的黑暗中被手机屏幕的光照出一片狰狞的蓝影。去你妈的计划B，一秒钟都不能推迟！我不在乎你需要付出多大代价，必须把那个程序装进去！如果你他妈的不想被扣紧安全带送到汽车报废场让起重机带着你玩超级自由落体，就把你那奶酪脑子里的每一个细胞都用上！否则，我发誓我会让你亲眼看见自己的脑子长什么样！  
他把手机塞回枕头底下，翻个身继续闭上眼睛。他不打算担心塞博的感受如何；此刻他不打算担心任何人的感受，就好像刚刚在梦中断了一条腿，大脑告诉他那里应该很疼，但肉体毫无反应。  
一切都无所谓了，因为一切都将被改变。

 

麦克罗夫特怀着复杂的心情给妈妈打了个电话。  
“喂？啊，麦克！好孩子，你想念法国的葡萄园吗？”  
麦克罗夫特皱起了眉头。“你在葡萄园里？”  
“我的葡萄园，麦克。我是说，既然我整个春天都住在这里，干脆就把它买下来了。我突然觉得到法国南部来寻找灵感是个好主意。我受够了我的经纪人和编辑，每天跟我说‘不，福尔摩斯夫人，现在已经不流行侦探小说了，我们要的是惊悚小说；心理悬疑、间谍、恐怖，什么都好，不要古典推理，一个字都不要’！”  
“好的，好的，我会给你换个经纪人，听我说……”  
“换掉他？不行！至少现在不行，我正在写一篇作家的经纪人被分尸的小说，凶手是他的雇主——啊，对不起，剧透了，但这是个很好的卖点，你说呢？”  
“我只希望他在替你宣传时不要过于敏感。好了，妈妈，”麦克罗夫特突然陷入了短暂的沉默，“你在法国还好吗？”  
“显然你想问的不是这个。到底什么事，麦克？”  
麦克罗夫特轻轻地叹了口气。他能闻到昨天晚上下过雨之后大伦敦的气味，很凉；他试图想象葡萄园里的情景，阳光给长有绒毛的新叶镀上金粉，露珠从柔嫩的卷须尖端依次弹落，那些弯弯曲曲纠缠在一起的茂盛枝条让他想起小时候弟弟的卷发。  
“妈妈，你有没有想过，如果先出生的是夏洛克，那会变成什么样子？”  
“你是说，如果他是哥哥，你是弟弟？”福尔摩斯夫人笑了，“对我来说没有区别。当然，那样的话你会比较像他。”  
“我以为现在我们已经够相像的了。”  
“那不一样，现在是他比较像你。听着，麦克，如果你因为什么事情而烦心，应该告诉我。”  
“不，我只是……突然对所谓的兄弟相处感到……”  
“不自信？就像我曾经告诉你的那样，你应该做一个不负责任的哥哥，这样就不会突然之间开始质疑自己对他的影响了。”  
“你说我做得很好，你是这么说的。”麦克罗夫特的嘴唇抿成一线，看起来像个顽固的十多岁的孩子。  
“现在我仍然这么说。你做得很好，麦克，什么都做到了，已经没有东西可以再加上去。但是你可以做得更好，因为‘完美’的定义，本来应该是——”福尔摩斯夫人伸出手解开两根缠在一起的枝条，“没有东西可以被减去。”  
麦克罗夫特深吸了一口气，胸腔因为突然增加的压力而隐约胀痛。有一个声音在他耳边回响：太晚了，太晚了，太晚了。原本只是文字的信息，在见过罗伊德之后找到了声音的主人，所以那个充满磁性的男中音始终悬停在空中，像晚祷的钟声一样挥之不去。他突然不知道该怎么办了；他为扭转一个未来所做的努力，变成了构筑未来的每一块砖瓦，甚至没有什么可以再加上去。  
“麦克？”  
但是麦克罗夫特没有听见。  
“你想得太多了，麦克。”福尔摩斯夫人忍不住笑了起来，“而且你太自负。你以为自己对弟弟施加了错误的影响吗？那可是夏洛克啊，你以为真的有什么东西能影响到夏洛克吗，宝贝？”  
麦克罗夫特生气地低吼了一声：“不要叫我宝贝。”  
“好的，甜心。如果没有别的事情，我要去找园丁了。”福尔摩斯夫人在他看不见的远方眨眨眼，“我可以问问吗？究竟是什么事情把你变得这么不正常？”  
“没什么，”麦克罗夫特又叹了口气，“只是一封……哥哥写给弟弟的信。”

 

“波西米亚的信纸，布拉格传说里的‘泥人’杀手，还有东欧的画廊负责人。”夏洛克用对顶在一起的指尖轻轻碰了碰嘴唇，目光飘向被节能灯照得惨白的墙壁，原本挂着画的地方现在空空如也，“这个案子充满了……捷克的气息，嗯？是线索，还是声东击西？”  
雷斯垂德翻着笔记本，喃喃地说：“犯罪共谋、诈骗、事后从犯、谋杀老妇和同楼的十二个人……”  
“我不知道！我什么都不知道！我只是想要卖掉这幅画，从三千万英镑里拿到我的分红。都是……他！都是他策划的！”被指控的女人尖叫起来。  
夏洛克直起身子，浅色双眼像动物一样警觉，双唇微分，等待着早已知道的结果。  
“是……莫里亚蒂。”  
又是莫里亚蒂；总是莫里亚蒂。这次他付出的代价是三千万——如此下去，他怎么可能维持那个庞大的犯罪网络？夏洛克想起了夜晚在SOHO区漫步的时候目睹过的那些被保镖从酒吧里扔出来的醉汉：拍着空空如也的口袋，眼白和双颊上遍布破碎的红血丝，傻笑着发誓自己有钱，还可以再来一轮。不，莫里亚蒂不会这样；世界上有两种疯子，莫里亚蒂是清醒的那一种。  
所以他在计划着什么，这计划大到三千万英镑的生意都可以碾成齑粉，只为了扬起尘雾影响对手的视线。那不会是因为夏洛克这个人，不管多自恋夏洛克都无法说服自己相信这一点；他更倾向于相信，自己不是莫里亚蒂的最终目标，而很可能是……一个环节，一个工具。麦克罗夫特或许也一样；每一个被绑架、被胁迫、被杀死的人，每一笔偷来的、抢来的、虚掷的金钱，都通向一个疯子在幻想中写就的剧本最高潮。  
四月六日，一定是那一天。就像莫里亚蒂发来的倒计时警报声一样，五、四、三、二——四月六日就是那个“一”。  
那一天究竟会发生什么？他记得游泳池，记得没顶的水，约翰的手，隔着水幕传来的爆炸钝音；那仅仅是一场再普通不过的遭遇战，夏洛克的职业生涯中已经处理过无数次。他伸出手，摸了摸自己的脖子，“泥人”杀手试图掐死他时留下的淤青仍在。但是有什么东西让四月六号的交手变得不同，他甚至在二十一年前就看到了这一点。  
夏洛克掏出手机，开始检查有可能与这个日期相关的国际新闻。他并不特别信任记者的敏锐度，比方说一千多只乌鸦同时死亡这样的大事，他自始至终没有在任何媒体上见过。蜜蜂在持续消失，是的，也许它们也像乌鸦一样？哥本哈根气候大会结束后各国仍在互相指责，可不是吗，光是会议代表的包机烧掉的燃油就让气温上升了零点五度。六国代表陆续抵达伊朗准备开启新一轮谈判，防止淘气的小孩抱着原子弹自杀，这会让麦克罗夫特睡不着觉。地球仍旧转得很欢快，七十亿人中难免有几个疯子，撒哈拉中的一颗沙砾，充其量只能吐出一小口热气，制造一个纳米级别的海市蜃楼。  
他站起来，准备把手机放回口袋，先解决掉遗失的布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划。在莫里亚蒂的警报响到“一”之前，他必须把其他干扰都排除。  
但在这时，他的眼角看到了手机屏幕变暗前闪过的最后一条新闻。

>   
> 欧洲核子研究中心新闻发言人宣布，网格式数据处理系统之前遭遇的故障成功排除，研究中心已经升级了系统，因此数月前被临时延后的大型强子对撞机启动计划已再次进入倒计时。预计在明天，也就是四月六号下午，LHC将正式开始运行。  
> 

夏洛克像被施了咒语般呆立在原地，脸上失去了所有颜色，头脑中有千百个念头闪过。 


	34. Chapter 34

## 10

约翰站在岔道口，看着交错的铁轨通往不同的方向。  
有趣的东西，他想，两条永远平行的手臂，默契十足地伸出来，在每一个转弯处同步保持一个精巧的弧度；永远并肩而行，永远没有交点。也许它们宁愿相交，然后渐行渐远？不，如果是他就不会那么做。  
当两段不同方向的铁轨交错时，会出现一个奇妙的时刻：列车将有权选择自己的方向。咔嗒一声，变道叉扳下，铁轨缓缓旋转——欢迎前往新世界。约翰不知道在自己的人生中有多少次被扳下了变道叉，让他走到此时此地。他只是注视着那仿佛一直延伸到天际的铁轨，阳光减弱了表面冰冷的钢蓝色，让它们带上一丝暖黄的气息。远处高低参差的房屋随着距离的增长从彩色渐渐变灰，直到仅剩一个模糊的轮廓，像是科幻小说中的场景；一个城市在时间中旅行所留下的尾迹。  
那种不真实的感觉俘虏了他。  
铁轨上没有血，这很不正常：这里本来是发现韦斯特尸体的地方，他从列车上摔下来，头破血流，当场丧命。但是没有血，所以他不是死在这里的，就这么简单。约翰尽职尽责地思考着。麦克罗夫特现在还没有得到计划已流出国外的消息，所以不管是谁从韦斯特身上偷走了他，现在肯定都一筹莫展。新手。不是专业的间谍行为。也许是意外？无论如何，现在的问题是：安迪•韦斯特在这个城市的其他角落里流完了身体中的血液。那么他是怎么到这里来的呢？  
道岔缓缓转动，从一边铁轨离开，接上了另一边。约翰大脑中的齿轮以同样平稳的速率转动咬合。当然了——  
“道岔。”夏洛克在他身后说。约翰转身，看到自己的室友在微笑。“我知道你一定会发现的。”  
约翰也微笑，试图隐藏自己的雀跃心理。有人死了，有人悲痛欲绝，在这个时候为自己的小胜利欢呼不是得体的行为。但事实上他的确能感受到那种愉快——谜题、演绎法、夏洛克，对他有着单纯的吸引力，将他留在221B。更多的尸体、更多悬而未决的案件在等着夏洛克，也在等着他。其实承认这一点要容易得多。当他对夏洛克失望的时候实际上是对自己失望；他想做个更好的人，也希望夏洛克是个更好的人。但事实上，他们都热爱战场，都偶尔——或许夏洛克是“经常”——屈从于肾上腺素的召唤。没有人能够永远得体，正如他的幸运饼里写的：不要试着做完美的人，做个正常人类的范本。  
“有人把他放在车顶上，当列车经过道岔时，车身晃动，他从上面摔了下来。这解释了为什么铁轨上没有血迹，以及他身上为什么没有车票。整个伦敦只有屈指可数的几幢公寓，能够从窗户里够到车顶。”夏洛克大声说着，和约翰一起并肩沿着铁轨前进，“现在，脱掉你那件愚蠢的橙色铁道员背心，我们去拜访凶手，把布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划拿回来。”

 

四月六日凌晨，CERN现任负责人西奥•普罗科皮兹的手机响了起来。  
“罗伊德？”他有些诧异地问，“什么事？对不起我现在非常忙，只能给你两分钟。”  
“在对LHC进行最后检测？”  
“当然，今天下午就要重新开始运行了。你知道去年九月那起液态氦泄漏事件给我们带来了多少麻烦，所以这次我们必须保证万无一失。”  
“你想万无一失吗？取消今天的启动计划——至少是推迟它。”  
“怎么了？”西奥顿时变得警觉。  
“老实说……我不确定。”罗伊德不知道要怎样措辞，“我有理由相信这次运行会出大乱子，但我无法解释。”  
“这算什么？”西奥的声音瞬间拔高了，“罗伊德，你是在开玩笑吗？好的，我了解你，你从来不在大事上开玩笑，那么看在上帝的分上告诉我是怎么回事！”  
罗伊德深吸了一口气：“我认为有人入侵了LHC的网格运算系统，可能篡改了某些数据，或者植入了第三方程序。我现在不知道他是什么时候，从什么途径——”  
“不可能。”西奥斩钉截铁地说，“整个系统都进行过最严格的安全测试，而且刚刚升级过防火墙。现在我们的数据安全级别是有史以来最高的，没有人能够做手脚。”他停顿了一下，带着怀疑的口气问，“你为什么会担心这个？有什么情报吗？”  
“没有确切的信息……”罗伊德显得很为难，“只是……英国情报部门和我联系过，我们相信……有人在组织一场有计划的恐怖行动，和LHC有关，而且……和二十多年前因特拉根的实验有关。”  
西奥沉默了一阵才开口：“因特拉根？你决定公开那个实验了吗？”  
罗伊德的喉结上下滚动了好几次，仿佛试着咽下某种特别干涩的东西。“如果必要的话。”  
“但那是一个意外！我们甚至到现在都没能搞清那件事的原理是什么！”  
“我以为你赞成公开它。”  
“是的，但不是现在！听我说，罗伊德，我对那个实验的兴趣，自始至终都是出自一个物理学家的角度。我觉得那里面有什么让人着迷的东西，新的东西，能让我们的理论更进一步的东西；我希望在适当的时候，召集适当的人手将那个谜题解开。也许我们将需要全世界物理实验室的支持；没问题，我愿意公开数据，但只能是在这种情况下，而不是LHC即将运行，统筹工作千头万绪的时候。就我所知，你始终把那个实验看成一个炸弹，那么为什么你现在要扔出这个炸弹？”  
“因为它真的要爆炸了！”  
“不，罗伊德。你说英国情报部门和你联系过。为什么是英国，而不是瑞士？为什么联系的是你而不是我？因为他们也没有任何确切的情报；他们也不知道将发生什么。即使我愿意听从你的建议暂停LHC的运行计划，我也做不到。必须有经过鉴定的书面报告来证实LHC数据网格确实有安全隐患，否则你要我怎么做？跳到隧道里大喊‘停下来’吗？”  
罗伊德疲惫地将手机从耳边拿开，注视了它一会儿，然后又放回耳边。但是西蒙那边已经挂掉了。他闭上眼睛，拇指按在眉心，就这样一动不动地站了五分钟，然后拨通了麦克罗夫特的电话。  
“我没法说服他。”开口时他把自己吓了一跳，因为那声音听起来如此沙哑和遥远，像是一个离开身体已久的灵魂试图重新操纵朽坏肉体里的声带。  
“我猜也是。”麦克罗夫特关切地说，“那么西姆科先生，你能否告诉我，根据你的估计，最坏的后果是什么？”  
“我没有能力做这样的猜测。二十一年前的实验仅仅是用一座放大塔来加强一个小型粒子对撞设备的信号。如果这种放大技术仍然存在并发展了二十一年，然后用于全世界最大的强子对撞机……我不知道，也不想知道后果。”  
“二十一年前它的作用范围的半径好像不超过一公里，有据可查的受到影响的人只有夏洛克和我。”还有詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，但麦克罗夫特小心地避开了这个名字。“而现在……会是整个瑞士？欧洲大陆？北半球？全世界？”  
“上帝啊……”罗伊德发出一声呻吟。  
“没有什么能抵抗这种效应吗？”麦克罗夫特咄咄逼人地追问。  
“戒指。”罗伊德轻声说。  
“什么？”  
“戒指，我寄给你的戒指。你交给专人研究过了吗？”  
“是的，但他们也不明白那究竟是什么东西。”  
“那是一个量子纠缠装置。在那次事故之后，莫里亚蒂花了几个月时间设计了这个东西，但他没有等到验证的机会就自杀了。他把图纸寄给了我，所以我猜想他不打算让人们从他的遗物里发现它。”  
“为什么？”  
“一种讽刺？我不知道。在他最初的设计图纸上，戒指里面写着一行字：操你妈，闵可夫斯基。”  
麦克罗夫特忍不住微笑：“你知道吗，我越来越喜欢他了。”  
“他的确是个天才，而且很有个性。”罗伊德承认，“我找人做出了几个戒指。尽管我没有能力说服当时的小组负责人再次开启那个实验，但当我接管CERN之后，我在尽可能小的范围内验证了它的作用。它的确可以让接触它的人在粒子对撞效应发生时保持清醒。”  
“现在你手边还有几个戒指？”  
“只剩一个。其他几个锁在CERN的实验室里，我手边只有两个，一个给了你。”  
“无论如何，我们不可能在几小时之内生产出新的来。”  
“不能，至少要一个月。”  
麦克罗夫特没有说话。罗伊德知道他在想什么，因为他自己也在想着同样的事情。如果LHC的系统里植入了第三方程序，那么只要它进入运行状态，这个程序就随时可能被触发。他们无法知道莫里亚蒂选择了哪个时间点，只知道一旦程序触发，这也许就是全球性的危机。七十亿人有可能在同一时刻陷入昏迷，看到未来某个时刻的景象。但与此同时，汽车仍在道路上行驶，无数飞机正在起降，电工在高压线上忙碌，病人躺在手术台上刚刚打开了腹腔……全世界都失去意识，而至少两千万人会失去生命。  
“一切不过是个疯狂的假设。没有人会相信这样的事。”  
“我真希望你是对的。我是说……上帝，我真的希望你是对的。”  
“罗伊德。”  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得，戴着那个戒指，真的是个好主意吗？”  
在电话那一边，罗伊德再次闭上了眼睛。“我会戴着那枚戒指，”他说，“我必须戴着它。因为我是个懦夫，福尔摩斯先生，今天的局面很大程度上是我造成的。然而作为一个懦夫，我必须睁开眼睛，看着两千万人死在我的眼前，看着世界陷入火海。唯有这样，在一切结束后，我才有勇气站出来告诉他们，我是那个需要为此负责的人。”  
麦克罗夫特握紧了手机，深深地感受到自己的年轻。  
“我希望你是对的，罗伊德……我希望你是对的。”


	35. Chapter 35

## 11

夏洛克的手插在大衣口袋里，握着那个装有布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划的记忆棒。找回它并没有费多大工夫。安迪•韦斯特女朋友的哥哥乔伊贩毒、赌博、负债累累，试图从自己未来的妹夫那里偷取值钱的情报来换取一点生活费。很不幸，韦斯特发现了记忆棒丢失，立刻意识到是乔伊做了手脚，并跑到他家中理论；争执间，倒霉的韦斯特掉下了楼梯。为了处理尸体，乔伊灵机一动利用了窗户下面的火车。  
然而他太害怕了，一直不敢和买家接触，将情报出手。因此直到夏洛克和约翰找到他，那个记忆棒还老老实实地待在他公寓的木地板下面。  
买家是莫里亚蒂，夏洛克对此毫不怀疑。之前引诱乔伊贩毒的一定也是他；这是个深谋远虑的计划。但为什么在韦斯特的尸体被发现后他竟然没有来找乔伊？不管韦斯特之死意味着计划已成功还是失败，去找乔伊都是理所应当的第一步。  
但他没有。他让这桩买卖悬而未决，拖延着夏洛克的注意力。夏洛克又把大衣裹紧了一些。起居室的窗户尚未修好，房间里冷得像肉店的冰库。这种气温很适合夏洛克，他现在有太多事情需要思考。莫里亚蒂至今没有发来最后一个挑战，这让他有些不安。麦克罗夫特同样没能阻止LHC今天下午开始运行，幸好到目前为止还没有什么糟糕的情况发生。  
这不对。夏洛克猛地从沙发里坐直。布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划悬而未决，莫里亚蒂的挑战悬而未决，LHC的危机也悬而未决——三把达摩克利斯之剑指向同一个方向，或许……也指向同一个时间？夏洛克闭上眼睛，再次召唤自己的回忆。水、气泡、挣扎的手指和逐渐下沉的身体、几乎冲破理智的焦虑……只有这些。在他关于未来的闪影中没有任何关于时间的印象，甚至连日期都是从麦克罗夫特那里听来的。  
也许麦克罗夫特知道？他掏出手机给哥哥发了个短信，然后继续陷入冥想。  
麦克罗夫特和那个CERN的人——夏洛克只记得他叫L.S.——相信，莫里亚蒂有可能对LHC做了什么手脚，使这台世界上最大的强子对撞机能够发挥像二十一年前那个“电塔”一样的作用，让全世界陷入昏迷。这听起来荒诞不经，但并非全无可能。问题是现在他们无法确定莫里亚蒂是怎么做到的，要入侵LHC的网格运算系统几乎是个不可能完成的任务，即使是最顶级的黑客也无法……  
等等。黑客。曾经有黑客试图入侵LHC系统外围的电脑，但不是现在，而是三年以前。记录显示他们的入侵不成功，夏洛克曾经亲自到日内瓦去查证过，为此不得不忍受一只三重国籍的小黑猫在他手上制造了无数抓痕。那次黑客行动发生得太早了，所以他们一直将它排除在外。  
但如果——仅仅是如果——那次行动并不是不成功的；如果那次行动的目的和他们想象的不一样，不是入侵LHC的数据库？三年以前正是LHC数据处理解决方案招标结束的时候，中标的是一家大型网络服务商，他们提供了当时最先进的网格式运算法。LHC的数据系统正是在那时基于这个解决方案开始架设的。  
夏洛克盯着自己的指尖。不知不觉间，他已经摆出了十指对顶的姿势，指甲上端因为用力而变得苍白，手背上的青色血管一直延伸到指根。他的面孔此刻像骨灰瓷一样呈现脆弱的灰白色，仿佛在薄薄的釉面下布满无数看不到的小细纹。没有所谓的黑客入侵——他咬紧嘴唇想——根本不用入侵，因为那个接口一开始就存在，一开始就是整个数据网格的一部分。干得好，莫里亚蒂——夏洛克腮边的肌肉抽动了几下——这一次你领先了。  
手机刚刚轻微震动了一下，还没有开始响，夏洛克就接了起来。“是几点？”  
“我不知道，夏洛克，我只有一个模糊的印象，时间应该相当晚。街上人很多，但那并不能说明什么，因为今天是复活节假期的第一天。”  
“多谢你提供了毫无用处的信息。”夏洛克毫不留情地说，“我想我大概能够比你有用一点；听着，去查三年前的黑客入侵案，我们查过的那一起。这次要查的不是受损的数据。”他简单解释了网格系统本身可能存在的漏洞；在这个问题上，麦克罗夫特不需要他再说第二句话就完全明白该怎么做。  
“那么你现在要做什么？”  
“我也不确定。莫里亚蒂打破了他的行为模式，迟迟没有发给我最后一个挑战。也许我需要主动出击。”  
“要小心——”麦克罗夫特几乎是脱口而出，“夏洛克，要小心。”  
“你会得胃溃疡的，我——亲爱的——哥哥，”夏洛克拉长了音调，“为了你自己着想，你最好尽早说服首相增加养老保险方面的预算。”  
“你要去游泳池吗？”麦克罗夫特敏锐地问。  
“为什么不？你担心我溺死吗？”  
“只是不确定你是否应该按照剧本行动。未来不是不可以改变的，夏洛克，你没有必要因为看到了自己在做什么，就一定要照着去做。命运也许准备了剧本，但你可以不演。”  
夏洛克转过头，望着约翰的背影。后者正坐在电脑前，用笨拙的指法认真敲击着键盘，也许是在写博客。因为房间里太冷，他微微佝偻着腰，夹克衫的领子竖了起来。约翰真正的闪光点从来都没有写进博客里，比方说，他曾经直视着夏洛克的眼睛告诉他：这确实是一个偶然的世界，只不过我们常常做自己命运的帮凶，把偶然的痛苦变成必然的。  
“夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特继续说道，“最正确的态度是：相信好的事情都会发生，不好的事情……想怎么改变就怎么改变。”  
“这一定是妈妈说的吧？”夏洛克不可能认错这种让人无力的逻辑。  
麦克罗夫特也忍不住微笑了起来：“当然。但是不管你是否听得进去，记得一定要小心。”  
夏洛克放下手机，盯着前方的电视机屏幕。他跟约翰打赌自己可以完整地看一集肥皂剧不换台，为了做到这一点，他必须把心思移到其他地方，而不是观察某个演员的裤子褶皱，并推断他不是那个孩子的亲生父亲。他的目光越过电视机上方，窗框上，没有跌落的玻璃残片危险地挂在那里。  
好的事情，不好的事情——他在头脑中权衡着，并没有体会到压倒麦克罗夫特的那种不安感。麦克罗夫特担心他会溺水，但他知道自己不会；在他的回忆——或者说未来——中，他的意识很清醒，而且他在试图把约翰拉住，一起浮出水面。游泳池的水并不深，如果一定要担心什么，也许是隔着水听到的爆炸声。但如果真有爆炸发生，其实待在水里会更安全。  
他想要在今天晚上抓到莫里亚蒂，结束二十一年的互相追逐。这不是在做命运的帮凶，不是在强迫自己做不好的事情而不去改变；这是命运中好的一部分，他如此相信，如此坚持。  
约翰仍然在缓慢地写着他的博客。他一边打字，一边问道：“你把记忆棒还给麦克罗夫特了吗？”  
夏洛克用指尖摸着记忆棒表面的金属蚀刻纹路，头也不回地说：“给了。他心花怒放，想用授勋来威胁我。”  
这是件有趣的事，夏洛克意识到了这一点。麦克罗夫特试图阻止他去游泳池；他尽管对此毫不在乎，却也下意识地试图阻止约翰去游泳池。说到底，他仍然在试图改变命运中他认为不好的部分。无可救药的自大，像每一个“普通人类”一样。  
约翰站起来。“我要出去一下，晚餐在冰箱里。我们没有牛奶了。”  
“我去买。”  
像发现了一个新宇宙般，约翰古怪地盯着夏洛克足有五秒钟，然后摇摇头出门了。也许夏洛克希望约翰立刻离开他——也就是离开危险——的心理表现得太过急切？但现在他没有时间考虑这些，立刻伸手取过身边的笔记本电脑，登录了自己的网站。  
布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划已收回，请自取。——他在留言板里输入这一行字，然后深吸一口气，接着打上去：游泳池，午夜。 


	36. Chapter 36

## 12

约翰推开漆成深绿色的木门，跳下了阶梯。门在他身后合上，221B几个铜字下面的黄铜门环碰出声响，和它反射出的午后阳光一样带有金属感的暖黄。生活中的小小奢侈；伦敦春天的阳光，复活节假期第一天，找回的国家机密和终于放松下来的神经。也许他可以更奢侈一点，打一辆出租车。转过身，他朝街上张望了一下，这时一辆黑色的豪华轿车几乎是无声地滑过来，停在他身边。  
麦克罗夫特？毕竟每次出行都开着这样招摇的车的人不多，而开着这样的车来他们住所附近的人更不多。后座的玻璃降了下来，约翰弯下腰，探出头去看车里的人。就在这时，他的脖子一侧感到一阵刺痛。突然间双眼好像无法对焦，眼前的人影只剩轮廓和色块。他急忙伸手扶住车顶，但手腕却被车上的人从打开的窗户里探出手捏住了。  
“你醉了，华生医生。”这声音尖锐而不稳定，听起来似乎有点熟悉。“上车吧，我送你回家。”  
另一边的车门开了，一个穿着西装的人绕过车尾，将几乎完全失去知觉的约翰拉起来，打开车门塞进了车里。他没有忘记迅速拍了拍约翰全身上下的口袋，确定他没有带枪。吉姆在后座上移动了一下，让出一个位置，然后笑容满面地掏出一副黑沉沉的手铐，牢牢锁住了约翰仅剩的一点行动力。

 

约翰睁开眼睛，看到一片跳动的光。  
不，跳动的不是光，而是他不安分的眼球，仍然被麻醉药的余韵控制着。他使劲闭紧了眼睛，又睁开。这次好一些，他看到了被日光灯平铺了一层青白色的天花板。转动脖子，他感觉到颈部一侧被针扎过的肌肉一阵抽痛，然后看到了成排的生锈铁皮柜，分割成许多一英尺半见方的格子，每个上面都有锁。至少这里不是停尸房——当约翰目测格子的大小时，这样诡异的想法飘过他的大脑。  
他低头检查自己的处境。手被铐在身后，而且已经被自己的体重压得麻木了，这是目前最大的麻烦。如果回到初上阿富汗战场的时候，他的身体会有足够的力量和柔韧度，让他把双臂转到身前来；但受伤的肩膀毁了这一切。另外，现在他身上穿着一件臃肿的背心，这也妨碍了他的行动。他仔细查看那件背心，立刻意识到上面绑满了炸药。  
哦，不。约翰马上明白了。第五次挑战，第五个裹着炸弹的人质——这一次是他自己，会被放到夏洛克面前当做筹码。相当有用的筹码，他叹了口气，心情复杂。当他毫不留情地指出夏洛克没有心，不考虑人质死活的时候，他可没有想到自己会被捆绑起来放在天平的一端，检验这句话的真伪。  
日光灯让他觉得不舒服；整个更衣室里的景象都让他不舒服。这里太陈旧了，从柜子上剥落的油漆碎屑似乎嵌在斑驳的水泥地上，永远也无法用扫帚来解决。空气阴湿，而且带着氯的味道，让他联想起一个遍布灰尘的废弃实验室。但最糟糕的仍然是灯光，不知为什么，他觉得——如果存在这种说法的话——这光线很不洁净；它污染了照到的东西，用它病态的、不断闪烁的、短波长的荧光，而在肉眼可见的波段之外，还有更深更冷酷的恶意。  
约翰将目光转向门口，发现被照成死白色的水泥地上有个淡淡的影子。  
“嗨，华生医生。”莫里亚蒂双手插在裤兜里，神情雀跃。在这样的光线下他显得意外地舒适。  
约翰眯起了眼睛，辨认着这张面孔。“……吉姆？莫莉的男朋友？”  
“詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，很高兴再次见面。你的朋友为什么不给我打电话？是你把我那充满爱意的小纸条偷偷藏起来了吗？”  
约翰不确定应该如何回答，所以他没有回答。  
吉姆突然把手抽出口袋，快步走向约翰，然后在离后者五步远的地方停下并蹲了下来。他脸上的表情已经完全变了，就好像他在说完刚才那句话之后就彻底忘记了巴兹医学院IT部门的临时工吉姆。此刻他微笑着审视约翰身上捆绑着的炸药和导火线，用近乎温和的口气说：“我觉得我们两个人应该谈一谈。”  
约翰的大脑正忙碌地适应着吉姆的新身份。所以就是这个人？莫里亚蒂？老天，他看上去很年轻，充满活力……也许太有活力了？约翰强迫自己盯着那双榛子色的眼睛看，寻找可能的脱困方法。疯子的眼睛往往有着触目惊心的色彩，约翰曾见过夏洛克在极度兴奋的时候虹膜呈现矢车菊般的亮蓝；但莫里亚蒂的瞳色暗沉，只有与眼白相接的细细一圈是介于浅褐与金黄之间的透明色。他没有像那天出现在实验室里时一样使用大量的化妆品，但显然从头到脚都精心打扮过，那身西装大概比夏洛克昂贵的大衣还要贵一倍。  
“我猜荧光内裤和你身上的三件套不太搭配。”约翰莫名其妙地冒出这一句。  
詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂笑了，那是属于“临时工吉姆”的短暂笑容。他站起来，从墙角拖过两张简陋的椅子。钢管做成的椅子脚在粗糙的水泥地面上拖拉着，发出让人想自杀的噪声，但他好像什么都没听见。回到约翰面前，他用鞋尖踢了一下其中的一张椅子，于是它发出同样折磨神经的摩擦声跌到约翰身边。  
“坐下。”莫里亚蒂简明扼要地命令道，然后自己也坐了下来；那样子像一个法老，因狂妄而绝种的高等生物。  
约翰用后背靠着柜子，一点一点站直身体，此刻他的下肢血管中涌动的好像不是血液而是扎满针的软木塞。麻痹缓解时的症状，他告诉自己，然而腿依旧抖得无法支撑体重，只能靠后背的摩擦力保持直立。他犹豫了一下，看着身旁摇摇晃晃的椅子，然后下定决心坐了上去。顿时，他感觉好多了，只有手腕仍然被手铐勒得很疼。  
“你不知道这是哪里，对吗？”莫里亚蒂并没有放过约翰精神稍微放松的那一个瞬间。  
“不知道。这是哪里？”话刚出口，约翰就后悔了。  
莫里亚蒂咧开嘴，露出一个十足得意的笑容：“所以他并没有像你所想象的那样信任你，你说呢？”  
约翰努力集中精神。不能被挑拨，不能激动，不能胡思乱想。更衣室。氯的味道。潮气让柜子生锈。水。  
“游泳池？”他眨了眨眼，“那个游泳池？卡尔•鲍华当初……”  
“很好的推理。”莫里亚蒂点点头，“我的游泳池。我在很早以前买下了它，并让它一直保持陈旧的样子，这样它才不会和回忆起冲突。”  
“回忆？”  
“哦，看来他是真的不怎么信任你啊！你难道不知道吗？”莫里亚蒂用一根手指指向门外，“游泳池，一切的开始和终结；从水中来，归于水中。夏洛克从来没有告诉过你他的回忆？他见过你，在二十一年前他就见过你和他一起在这个游泳池里。剧透！”他突然一个人咯咯地笑起来，笑了好久才停住。当他再开口的时候，声音变得像老式卡带录音机里缠住的磁带一样，时高时低，时而刺耳时而模糊。“所以你以为他为什么对你一见如故？你有什么了不起的？他把你留在身边，只因为他不过是他妈的一台复印机，把命运写好的剧本复印了一遍。亦步亦趋的白痴，懦夫！”  
约翰的头如同伦敦轰炸日一样，灌满了隆隆的炮声。如果思维有闸门的话，他希望在这一刻关上它；他没有精力去分辨谎言和真实、挑衅与同情，没有能力去思考命运的棋局。集中精神！他再次命令自己：现在，当下，此时，此刻。  
但他仍然能听到夏洛克的声音，压抑着好奇、兴奋和得意：“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”  
还有麦克罗夫特的声音，懒洋洋的，把深思熟虑掩盖无踪：“你在冬天里面，约翰。”  
他再次注视着莫里亚蒂，想要击穿后者自得其乐的盔甲。“他没有把我留在身边。他不希望我来这里，所以才没有告诉我游泳池的事。命运的剧本不是这么写的。”  
莫里亚蒂爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑：“这就是他所能做的一切？把小秘密瞒着约翰尼宝贝，这样他就不会有危险了？这就是他所谓的改写未来？”他抬起一只手，擦掉笑出来的眼泪，“这是侮辱。让我来教给你正确的做法，如果你那颗好公民的心脏能够承受得了的话。”  
约翰不由自主地绷紧了全身的肌肉，但莫里亚蒂只是抬起手腕看了看表。  
“我们还有……大约四个小时。想听个故事吗，约翰尼宝贝？”  
约翰一言不发，警惕地在椅子上移动了一下，调整到更便于行动的位置。  
“在很久很久以前……”莫里亚蒂对约翰的动作视而不见，“不，也不是那么久。有一个男人抛弃了一个女人，带走了他们的儿子。这个女人结了第二次婚，又生了一个儿子，但她念念不忘自己不知去向的大儿子，所以给小儿子也取了同样的名字：詹姆斯。奇妙的是，没过多久，大儿子因为父亲的虐待而被送回了母亲身边。突然间，这个家里有了两个詹姆斯，于是小的那个一直被叫做吉姆。”  
莫里亚蒂意味深长地笑了，站起来，居高临下地俯视着约翰。  
“詹姆斯是个天才，十六岁就进入欧洲核子研究中心实习。我忘了告诉你吗？他们的父母都是物理学家。在詹姆斯十七岁那年的夏天，他和一个秘密的实验小组一起在因特拉根实验一台新仪器。他们当时只知道那东西运行起来会有一点副作用，让生命体晕眩，完全不明白他们实际上掌握着一个时代的开端。”  
他用力呼吸，把双手压在约翰肩膀上，褐色眼睛清晰地倒映出约翰的影像，但他却好像什么都没看见。“就在那一天，有两个狗娘养的白痴小鬼莫名其妙地发现了他们的实验基地。詹姆斯跑出去试图阻止他们靠近，但已经太晚了，他们看到了放大器的结构。操纵仪器的人一时慌张，认为既然它能够让生物体眩晕，就开到最大功率，按下了按钮。没错，他们都晕了过去，两个小鬼被迅速带走了，不知道发生了什么。但是后来人们发现，在那短短的两分十七秒中，他们都看到了未来。”莫里亚蒂再次用力呼吸，空气从他的鼻腔直直地喷到约翰脸上，带着炽热的体温，“詹姆斯也一样。”  
约翰像被美杜莎盯着，浑身都僵直了。他能感觉到莫里亚蒂的一只手扼住了他的喉咙，然后喷向他面孔的呼吸转向了耳边，尖细的声音也变成了耳语。  
“他看到，二十一年后，他变成了一个杀人凶手；他看到一个史无前例的犯罪集团在他的手下建立，只要他动一根指头就有人丧生；他看到自己站在游泳池边，举起枪，射穿了对面那个人的心脏。”耳语声变得越来越微细，“但他拒绝接受这样的未来；他不想做一个杀人犯。詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂不是杀人犯。”  
约翰只能感到卡在他脖子上那只手越来越紧，仿佛是对这句话最糟糕的注解。他的大脑在尖锐地呼叫着氧气供应，眼球向外突出，鼓膜被奔腾的血液剧烈地冲击和洗刷。  
突然，那只手松开了。“詹姆斯改变了未来。他做了自己确信绝对有效的事情，”莫里亚蒂的耳语变得比酣睡婴儿的呼吸更轻柔，“他从瀑布顶端跳下去，杀死了自己。”


	37. Chapter 37

## 13

“一个好消息和一个坏消息。”  
麦克罗夫特深吸了一口气。“我没有工夫开这种老掉牙的玩笑，告诉我实际情况。”  
“好消息是，我们找到了有问题的程序；坏消息是，我们没法中止它。和整个数据结构一样，它也把自己复制到了无数个分布式终端上。我们正试着逐个清除，但它们看起来好像存在不同的运行优先级，目前我们只能找到一些外围的入侵点。”  
“罗伊德在那边吗？”  
“在。”  
“把电话给他。”  
那个穿着很随便的数据安全专家抬手向罗伊德示意，然后将手机丢给了他。这两位专家是一小时之前刚抵达日内瓦的，一下飞机就被送来CERN的数据中心。现在已经是晚上九点了，他们刚刚取得一点突破。  
罗伊德拿起电话，但目光仍牢牢锁在前方不断闪烁的电脑屏幕上。  
“你在听吗，罗伊德？为什么现在还不能说服CERN停止LHC的运行？”  
“哦，现在的问题是我们想停也停不了。”罗伊德的声音很沉稳，但语气像在梦游，“它被第三方程序劫持了，我猜你知道这是什么意思。”  
麦克罗夫特愣了一下，心跳一时没有跟上呼吸的节奏，顿时觉得胸腔中一沉。“一旦停止，就会触发。”  
“是的，停止运行的指令不会被接受，并且会同时触发所有终端放大程序，将粒子碰撞的效应扩散到整个世界——至少是大半个世界，所有参与了LHC网格式数据链路的国家都不能幸免。”  
“断电呢？”  
“就算不计较断电造成的巨大损失，这也很难做到。我们无法同时切断所有备用电源，只要有半秒时差就完了，因为断开备用电源本身也会触发指令。现在最安全的办法是排雷，从外围逐个清除数据网里潜伏的程序，只要清除一个，至少就保证了一个地区的安全。”  
“全部清完需要多长时间？”  
“据你的专家说，目前他们还没有掌握这些地雷的分布规律，所以保守估计需要一天以上。”  
麦克罗夫特沉思了一刻，说：“让他们检查一下伦敦有多少大学和实验室连进了网格系统。如果我没有猜错的话，这里的地雷是最难排除的。”  
罗伊德扭头向专家们说了几句，然后回到电话上：“还有其他什么指示吗？”  
“没有。”麦克罗夫特望向窗外。下午的阳光是短暂的，黄昏之前就已经开始下雨了，此刻正有转大的趋势。他随手拿起靠在桌边的雨伞，在空气中猛地一挥，像是要驱走某种不安的预感，但仅仅是拂落了桌上的几张文件。“我只是很想知道，他做到这个地步，究竟目的何在。”

 

夏洛克出门的时候雨下得很猛烈。他在一楼阴暗的门廊里站了一会儿，听到赫德森太太的房门后面传来情景喜剧里那种仿佛罐头食品般单调和廉价的人工笑声，每十秒钟重复一次。平凡人的生活都是这样度过的；乏味的笑声也是笑声，正如罐头食品也是食品一样。外面的雨声渐渐盖过了电视的声音，听起来像一个巨大的洗衣机正将天地万物反复绞拧和漂洗。希望这个洗衣机也附带有烘干的功能，夏洛克不着边际地想着，推开了门。  
雨点立刻抽在他脸上，比他在停尸房里对尸体挥动的鞭子更无情。他不由自主地眯起了眼睛，让雨水顺着眼角的纹路流下去。在模糊的视线里，地面看起来是整片的白色，每个雨点都砸出壮观的水花，一眼望去像一大群垂死挣扎的海蜇。他舔了一下落到嘴唇上的雨水，尝到了泥土的味道。很奇怪，因为雨明明是从天上来的，还没有落地。或许他尝到的是回忆，雨水对自己的出生地、对时光、对漫长旅程的回忆。  
他冲进雨里，用力甩着头发上的水珠，然后奇迹般地拦住了一辆出租车。司机显然已经很困倦，在大雨中开了这么久，时间也很晚了，这时候上来一位没有生活常识（不带雨具），又阴沉着脸一言不发的乘客，恐怕是最不愉快的事情了。但作为一个英国人，他什么都没有说。  
隔着车窗和雨，外面的街道和霓虹灯看起来像一张张失焦的全息照片依次滑过。夏洛克安静地利用起这段短暂的干燥和安全来思考即将面临的危险，以及相应的对策。约翰应该不会出现在游泳池，夏洛克自认为已经成功地向他隐瞒了和游泳池有关的一切信息。不，约翰会安全，今天晚上只有他和莫里亚蒂两个人。  
詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂——他又默念了一遍这个名字，回味着这个人在自己知情和不知情的许多时候施加的影响。莫里亚蒂对他的兴趣一定和二十一年前发生在因特拉根的事情有关，也和死在莱辛巴赫瀑布下面的“另一个莫里亚蒂”有关，但他想不出这个人何以如此执著。材料。材料是他目前最缺乏的东西，没有材料，他无法演绎和归纳，无法推理出事情的真相。  
此外，夏洛克最感兴趣的仍是莫里亚蒂的样子。这就像把一个传说具象化一样，一百次里有九十九次都会让人大跌眼镜。然而他依旧乐于想象一个具体的莫里亚蒂，而不是黑色、冰冷又无处不在的东西，如同外面的雨。具体的莫里亚蒂更能调动他感官的敏锐度，让他每一束锐利的目光每一发言辞的箭矢都有着确定的投掷方向。  
所以，当夏洛克走进空荡荡的游泳馆时，几乎不受控制地兴奋起来，由内而外。他双手背在身后，长手指玩弄着那个“应该很重要”的记忆棒，目光却忙碌地扫描着漾动的池水、破旧的铁门和顶棚、底部油漆剥落的柱子，以及浅黄色瓷砖地面的每一条缝隙。他曾经在记忆和梦魇中一次次造访这里，但它看起来依旧很新奇。打碎脑海中的单向玻璃镜之后，夏洛克一时无法断，这是否真的是同一个地方。他突然将手中的记忆棒高高举起，迅速转身喊道：“出来吧，这是我的见面礼。”  
出来吧，詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，夏洛克的每一个细胞都在尖叫。  
有人从门后面出来了，穿着一件灰暗而臃肿的大衣。夏洛克的呼吸停住了，浅色眼睛定在那张无比熟悉的面孔上。  
“晚上好，夏洛克。”约翰的语调平板，眼皮神经质地抽动着。此刻他没有做那个习惯性舔嘴唇的动作，因为此刻他并不是约翰。  
“约翰，你他妈的怎么……”夏洛克猛然咽下后半句话。你他妈的怎么在这里——这听起来非常傻气。他当然会在这里，因为命运就是如此书写的，不因夏洛克的意志而转移。这出戏里所有的演员都会在大结局前到齐——接受了这一点之后，夏洛克发现它几乎是一种安慰。  
“我打赌你没有料到这个。”约翰继续平板地复述着耳机中传来的话。真奇怪，难道吉姆真的相信夏洛克会错把自己的室友当做莫里亚蒂？在约翰的内心深处，并不是不存在这样隐秘的担忧，然而夏洛克投向他的目光先是疑惑，然后便如释重负，并没有一丝一毫的动摇。  
所以约翰也不在乎那突然出现在自己前胸的激光瞄准器红点，坦然掀开大衣露出缠得他透不过气的炸药。“你想让我跟他说什么？”  
夏洛克快速走近他，然后在几步之外停下，手伸进口袋，指腹摩挲着颗粒感明显的枪柄胶皮。他把约翰的枪带了出来——通常他并不认为这是“约翰的”枪；它和“约翰的”笔记本电脑、“约翰的”手机、“约翰的”咖啡、“约翰的”牙膏一样，所有权比较模糊。但此刻他非常想把枪交给约翰：不管身上绑着多少炸弹，他都是那个更冷静，更适合持枪的人。  
“你裤子里那是一把勃朗宁，还是你见到我太兴奋了？”一个尖细的声音从前方柱子的阴影处传出，旋即变得低沉，像是跳针的唱机。  
我不会因为见到一个妥瑞氏抽动症患者而兴奋的——夏洛克忍住了自己的毒舌，锐利的眼神像激光蚀刻机一样勾画着那个阴影中的轮廓，然后将它与头脑中的资料库交叉比对。  
“巴兹医学院那个吉姆？”发现莫里亚蒂的真实身份后，他倒真有点兴奋了。  
“我演得真有那么像吗？”吉姆笑着走了出来，头微微向一边歪着，用非常接近于好奇的目光注视着夏洛克向他举起的黑沉沉的枪口。他伸出一只手，比画成枪的形状与之相对，然后将手移到太阳穴边。“砰！”他大喊一声，“吉姆死了。”  
他一边说，一边越过约翰，走到离夏洛克很近的地方，双手插回口袋，好像在展示身上的维斯特伍德西服。“我是詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂，很高兴见到你。”  
夏洛克嫌恶地皱了皱眉。“免了那些客套吧，我们彼此都了解得很。你是咨询罪犯，我是咨询侦探；你绞尽脑汁一路把我引向这个时间、这个地点。现在告诉我，你到底想干什么？我知道你要的不是布鲁斯—帕廷顿导弹计划，”他用另一只手举起那个记忆棒在吉姆面前晃了晃，然后慢慢摊开手向旁边一甩，让那东西跌进游泳池，“所以，告诉我你究竟要什么？”  
在莫里亚蒂身后，一直沉默的约翰脸上现出一种复杂的神情，夏洛克的目光不由自主地被吸引了过去。他似乎能读出厌恶、紧张，甚至还有一丝不情愿的同情。这让他豁然开朗。  
“复仇。”夏洛克的瞳孔变细了，像昂起头的响尾蛇，“虽然不知道为什么，但你要向我复仇。”  
吉姆突然发出一阵夜枭般刺耳的笑声：“复仇？对卡尔•鲍华，我会复仇——他竟然当着许多同学开玩笑说‘莫里亚蒂家的人都叫同一个名字，他们以为自己活在《百年孤独》里’，好像这样显得他有多渊博似的。不不不，你对我做的远不止这些，我会让你生不如死，”他的齿间吐出嘶嘶的气息，“我要烧穿你的心。”  
夏洛克还没来得及反应，约翰猛然向前跳了一步，从背后牢牢抱住了吉姆。“快跑，夏洛克！”  
再一次，夏洛克为约翰这个人能做到的事情而深深地惊奇。有些事不会因为没有用就一定不去做——约翰不那么擅长计算，他拥有的更多是心，而不是大脑。此外，他还有勇气和战士的本能。虽然这一切加在一起并不能改变“没有用”这个事实——激光瞄准器的红点从抱在一起的吉姆和约翰身上从容地转移到了夏洛克胸前。  
“放手吧，约翰尼宝贝，你的忠诚是没有用的。”吉姆似乎被这样的场面逗乐了，咯咯地笑着。  
“你不可能逃走的。”约翰的嗓音中带着一丝绝望的沙哑，“麦克罗夫特会在外面……”  
“好哥哥麦克罗夫特？”吉姆扭头在约翰的耳边轻声说，“也许吧。那么告诉我，华生医生，”今天晚上他第一次如此正式地称呼约翰的名字，“这个世界上，只有他妈的福尔摩斯是有兄弟的吗？”他的声音变得更微细，像一根浸透毒液的针扎进约翰的听觉神经，“你还记得……我哥哥是怎么死的吗？”


	38. Chapter 38

## 14

麦克罗夫特匆忙地奔跑着，推开人群。  
假期的第一夜，有一半伦敦人都被大雨困在了酒吧里。雨刚一停，他们就蜂拥而出，醉醺醺地在街上闲晃，大声咒骂着天气、工党和——谢天谢地——欧洲大陆的足球联赛。麦克罗夫特觉得让这些人集体昏倒似乎也不是那么太坏的主意，也许他们会看到二十一年后的英国，还在下雨，还是工党执政，还有足球流氓。  
日内瓦的专家们每隔半小时向他汇报一次排雷的成果。不出他所料，潜伏在数据网格中等待触发的信号放大程序似乎按照优先级别构成了一个同心圆的结构，在受到最大干扰的情况下，也能启动位于圆心的至少一个炸弹。  
最严重的那一个。  
位于伦敦，当然。麦克罗夫特已经让手下的人整理出了伦敦所有大学高能物理实验室和研究所的位置信息，以及以它们为坐标将伦敦城划分出的区块，然后毫不意外地发现那个该死的游泳池就位于其中一个三角形的中心。此刻他正匆匆赶往那里，希望能说服弟弟暂时离开最危险的地方。他焦躁地打电话给罗伊德，问他究竟还需要多长时间才能删除所有威胁——在那个数据中心，罗伊德是唯一的非专业人士，也就是说他是唯一没有忙得身后着火的人。  
“我不知道。”罗伊德无奈地回答，似乎已不如当初那么焦虑和紧张。琴弦或许仍然充满韧性，但琴身已在时间的侵蚀下朽坏了，潮气和日晒的反复将木头纤维软化成隔夜的酥皮点心，被锋利的钢弦无情地自我肢解。罗伊德就是这样一把已经无力支撑的琴，他暗淡下来的眼睛继续扫视着面前排成弧形的电脑屏幕，每次一行绿色的大写字母浮现，就说明专家们已经解除了一个隐藏的入侵程序。  
也说明有几万——或者几十万人从他良心的天平中卸下。  
其实到现在为止，他也不明白为什么自己执著地认为这责任是他的。在二十一年前他扮演的角色小到可以忽略不计；或许他在意的是那个叫莫里亚蒂的年轻人的死亡，又或许是自己执掌CERN时对整件事情坚持秘而不宣导致应变不力——尽管如此，这些都是可以推卸掉的。  
世界上无人能对这样的事情负责，所以不如自己来负责。罗伊德转动着手指上的戒指——它现在已经没用了，日内瓦是首先排除险情的区域——以一种置身事外的态度，思考着这一生所累积的债务，以及人为什么会越老越傲慢。  
“我们遇到一个时间锁！”有人突然转过头喊了一声。  
“什么？”电话两端的麦克罗夫特和罗伊德一起问道。  
“有人锁住了伦敦的几个接入点，我们无法像定位其他恶意进程一样定位它们。我们刚刚尝试扫描伦敦的数据网，它就突然出现了，应该是一开始就设置好的。”  
“那是什么意思？”罗伊德冲到屏幕前。  
“意思是，这位聪明的朋友一开始在整个系统里安装的就不是地雷，而是定时炸弹。触发时间早就设定好了，这个时间锁是额外的保险措施，如果在触发之前受到干扰，就会直接锁死最关键的部分。现在我们需要换一种方式排除它，但是坦白地说……”  
麦克罗夫特在电话那边恼怒地喊道：“让他们去找出确切的时间！分析炸弹的排布规律，时间锁的结构——肯定是有关联的！”

 

约翰放开了吉姆，后退两步。他看了夏洛克一眼，然后紧紧盯着吉姆的后脑勺，从抿成一线的双唇中挤出几个字。“我当然记得。”  
夏洛克不明所以地看看约翰，又看看吉姆，后者正好整以暇地整理身上被压皱了的西装。  
“我记得詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂是怎么死的。”约翰慢慢地说，确保吉姆能听清楚每一个字，“他想要改变未来，改变自己作为一个杀人犯的未来。他为此付出了很大的代价。”  
吉姆仍然微笑着，头侧向一边，一只手整理着领带。  
“如果他活到今天会看到什么？詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂仍然是一个杀人犯。比他所见到的更疯狂、更不可理喻的杀人犯。”  
像是要回应这句话，吉姆从裤兜里掏出一把枪，在手中掂了一下，然后闭上一只眼，举枪瞄准夏洛克。他让自己的瞄准点从面孔到前胸画了一个圈，然后慢慢转身，又瞄准了约翰。他雪白的牙齿闪着光，但约翰不觉得那是一个笑容。  
“你射中我的话，我们都会炸死的。”  
吉姆慢慢地退向墙边，手里的枪来回指着夏洛克和约翰，头也跟着摆动，好像他是一个在电视机前观看网球比赛的观众。“我们都不会死的。”他的声音此时不再有那种做作的尖锐，反而很有说服力，“因为詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂从来都不是一个杀人犯。”  
约翰有些意外地看着他，但夏洛克已经敏锐地发现，他们身上的激光瞄准器红点都消失了。他冲上前，背朝着吉姆的枪口，迅速扒下了约翰身上的炸药，连同大衣和背心一起踢到旁边。约翰想说什么，但那突然从身上卸掉的重量好像也带走了他的语言能力，让他突然意识到自己曾经命悬一线。肾上腺素逐渐消退，但内啡肽仍然冲刷着他大脑中的每一个细胞。他抬眼看着夏洛克，发现他朋友苍白的皮肤下浮现淡淡的红色。  
遇酸变红，遇碱变蓝——他又开始抑制不住自己古怪的想象了。“人们会说闲话的，夏洛克。”他尽力保持自己的幽默感。  
“反正他们也干不了别的。”夏洛克转身面对吉姆，“你并不是想要复仇，因为你根本没有杀我们的打算；你也并不想要布鲁斯—帕廷顿计划，不想要三千万英镑的维米尔赝品，不想要你的犯罪组织踢开我的阻碍变成一个帝国。演绎法似乎也对你无效了——我想知道你究竟要什么？”  
吉姆又一次露出他雪白的牙齿。“这不像你，夏洛克。我原以为你会理解的。我要此时、此地。”  
说着，他看了一眼腕上的手表。  
“还有三分钟，我们会一起离开这里，到未来去瞧一瞧，你觉得如何？”  
夏洛克深吸一口气，谨慎地挑选词句。“你劫持了LHC，想把全人类都短暂地带向未来。没错，这是个大计划，可它能有什么用？如果你想要人类史上最大规模的屠杀，为什么不去劫持导弹防御系统？”  
“啧啧，”吉姆不以为然地摇头，“我以为你会聪明一点呢。如果我想杀人，应该劫持的是城市饮用水系统或者暖气管道系统。你知道被三百度的蒸汽喷到脸上是什么感觉吗？不，那些都没有用，我杀死再多的人，也不能让此时此地从时间里消失。”  
夏洛克一脸震惊地看着他。  
“你认识那个叫罗伊德的人吗？我想你哥哥和他很熟。他曾经告诉我哥哥，时间是一帧一帧连续播放的电影，当你看到未来的时候，仅仅是某一帧被提前插入，替换了目前的这一帧而已。这他妈的叫做闵可夫斯基时空论。托你的福，我哥哥在二十一年前就看到了未来的一个片段，那正是此时此地。”  
吉姆停下来，在那套精致的西装所允许的范围内活动了一下肩膀的关节，仿佛源源不断流遍四肢的自信已经快要溢出这具身体。他棕色的眼睛瞪得很大，注视着夏洛克脸上渐渐出现的恍然大悟的表情。  
“假设这一帧也被替换掉……假设没有此时，也没有此地？”  
“那么历史将被重写；整整二十一年里发生的事情都会被重写。”吉姆晃晃他的手表，“詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂会活着，没有杀过人，也没有杀过自己。”

 

麦克罗夫特又跑了几步，然后停了下来。现在他离那个游泳池已经很近，时针也渐渐指向午夜。过了午夜就是四月七号了，那么他之前所看见的，发生在四月六号的一切……  
手机在口袋里震动了一下。  
他伸手去拿，猜想应该是日内瓦的数据专家向他汇报进展情况。他一直相信莫里亚蒂所设置的“爆炸”时间一定有着某种道理，不会随机选取；他也相信莫里亚蒂的目标非常大，只是他们至今无法看穿。这二者之间绝对有联系，或许算出那个时间，就知道了他的目的。  
“一条新信息。来自L.S.”  
麦克罗夫特的心脏突然狂跳了起来——这就是那条短信，罗伊德果然在这个时刻发来了那条短信。  
他点开收件箱，看到了一张图片。他甚至认出了那笔迹，是他派去的数据专家在纸上随手涂写的，包括一个简化的入侵程序分布图和一连串计算公式。向下拉动屏幕，他再一次看到了那句话。  
太晚了。现在。  
麦克罗夫特愣住了。不，这不是他记忆里那句话。  
是的，这就是他记忆里看到的话，但是他当时理解错了。上帝啊，他当时理解错了！他太慌张，太焦急，以至于没有看到“太晚了”和“现在”之间是一个句号。  
算出这个公式太晚了。莫里亚蒂选择的时间就是现在。  
而他以为……而他以为……  
他以为那句话是“现在太晚了”，是告诉他现在去救夏洛克太晚了，是他所有的努力都将狠狠撞上墙壁，是夏洛克终究会离他而去。他曾经如此担心，担心得牙都疼了起来；他一心一意地做一个太负责任的哥哥，蛮横地推开这个世界上的每一根荆棘，铺平每一条道路，生怕在他看不到的地方，水会淹过他唯一的、最珍贵的弟弟的头顶。  
原来这一切都是没有必要的。  
然而麦克罗夫特感受到的不是失落，而是深深的、深深的骄傲。  
夏洛克在他的过度保护和重重阻挠下，仍然长成了一个了不起的人。也许特立独行，然而闪闪发光。麦克罗夫特真的从来没有像现在一样，胸腔因为不断膨胀的自豪感而发痛，快乐得像个普通孩子。  
尽管他没能拯救世界。他屈起带着戒指的手指，用另一只手掌攥紧，默默看着周围的行人，等待着他们倒向未来的那一刻。

 

“那么其他人怎么办？”夏洛克冷冰冰地问。  
“其他人？”  
“如果你让整个世界陷入昏迷，会有人死的。”  
“‘反正他们也干不了别的’，你刚才是这么说的吗？”吉姆笑了起来，“我不记得你替那个炸死的老太太流过眼泪。相信我，没有人比我更了解死亡，为那些个体的生命患得患失毫无意义。”  
毫无意义。夏洛克的脑海里飘过约翰的表情，既同情又失望；还有约翰扑向吉姆时的坚决——有些事不因为没有用就不去做。此刻约翰就在他身后，他非常想回头看一眼，只看一眼。  
“我会阻止你的。”  
“不，你不会。”吉姆很有把握地微笑。  
“麦克罗夫特手下的人已经抵达日内瓦四个小时，他们也会阻止你。”  
“他们做不到的，我计算过。”吉姆又看了一眼手表，“就算他们解除了外围的威胁，我要的只是这里——你、我、约翰•华生、游泳池——我哥哥所看到的未来。我要尽可能地复制它，然后抹去它。这里他们是攻不进来的，我设置了时间锁。”  
夏洛克听出了这句话的弦外之音，目光蓦地转向吉姆手上的表。  
“控制装置？是的，这是一个。”吉姆抖了抖手腕，“但你真的不想跟我一起去看看未来是什么样的吗？或者，你不妨这样想，如果之前的二十一年都重新来过，那么不仅是我亲爱的哥哥，还有死在我手里的那些人——比如让你痛心不已的那个老太太——都会有不同的命运。你说呢？”  
“他疯了。”约翰在夏洛克身后连连摇头，“这完全是妄想，根本不可能实现。”  
“你要赌一把吗，华生医生？”吉姆的声音突然又变尖了，刺穿空荡荡的四壁，没有回声，“当我杀人时，我会告诉自己：我并没有杀他，这只是暂时的。我不在乎他们的死状有多凄惨，哭声有多响亮。因为这一切都是暂时的，是梦——而我会打碎它，我会让一切都重来。”  
“够了。”夏洛克抬起枪，对准吉姆的眉心，“你自己也知道这是不可能的。詹姆斯不可能回来，死去的人不可能回来，过去的二十一年统统不可能回来。”他扳下了枪的保险，“你只是在享受杀人的乐趣，那么就不要说什么了解死亡。我阻止你，是因为如果你让它发生，那么结束之后最失望的人必定还是你自己。看看你自己的脸——你疯了，而且你早就知道这一点。”  
吉姆的半边脸剧烈地抽动起来，看上去像被无形的野兽咬伤了。在一次遍及全身的抽搐之后，他也再次举起了枪，指向夏洛克胸前。“我听说你没有心。”  
“这是一个可靠的人告诉我的。”  
“看起来他骗了你，否则你本应该非常理解我的。”吉姆放大的瞳孔像要喷出两道火焰，“你知道自己的个性在这个错误的世界里永远没有立足之地，为什么不推翻它？”  
这一次，夏洛克终于转头看向约翰。  
“呃……”约翰眨了眨眼睛，但表情异常沉稳，“很抱歉，我没听说过会有这种事。”  
夏洛克微笑了。“二比一，吉姆。”

 

枪声突然炸响。在子弹飞出枪膛的一刻，约翰一把抓住夏洛克，向后倒进游泳池中。更多的枪声响起，似乎是疯子在发泄自己的满腔怒火。子弹击碎了瓷砖，擦落了柱子上的油漆，火花四溅。顶棚的日光灯发出危险的滋滋声，碎玻璃雨点般落下，四周突然暗了一半。终于，一枚流弹击中了扔在地上，包裹着炸弹的大衣。  
但是跌进游泳池里的二人已经听不清楚这些了。夏洛克在水中睁开眼睛，模糊地感觉到爆炸的气浪将水从他的身边吹开；他耳中只剩下连绵的轰鸣，手指向前奋力伸着，抓住约翰的衣角，把他拖出水面。这一切如此熟悉，又如此陌生。他记不清把自己沉入浴缸时所模拟的恐惧——水驱走每一个毛孔中的空气，冰冷地穿过他的头发——然而他记得……他抓住了那个必须抓住的人，跌跌撞撞地对抗着水的浮力和爆炸的冲击力，扶着泳池边缘站直身体。  
“我没有打中他……”夏洛克气喘吁吁地说。他早就应该把枪交给约翰。  
白色的光就是在这一刻降临的。和二十一年前一样，一同降临的还有仿佛经由头骨传导的白噪声和从神经直接映射到视网膜上的图像。白光先是铺天盖地般压下来，然后渐渐变得细碎，像雪，或者雨，某种水化身而成的晶莹物质，密密地在空间里交织，然后像云一样一点一点飘散。夏洛克想起七岁那年的皮卡迪利广场；此时他同样站在爆炸的余韵与盛开的烟火中间，站在世界的最顶端，上亿颗星星的光芒汇成旋转的龙卷风带着他飞过冬天……然后是春天、夏天、秋天。  
飞向遥远的、不可测的未来。


	39. Chapter 39

## epilogue

夏洛克气恼地踢了一脚那个木板钉成的箱子。箱子边上的木条在运来的路上断裂了，里面的一箱蜜蜂早就飞得不见踪影。  
“夏洛克！”有人从山坡另一面快步走上来，他个子不高，圆脸上有不少皱纹，沙土颜色的头发已经白了一些，像秋天的芦苇一般被微风拂动着。  
“约翰。”夏洛克随便地打了个招呼，掏出手机开始忙碌地查着地图。  
“我能帮什么忙吗？”约翰跃跃欲试地问。  
“不，你不能。哦，或许可以。你记得来这里的路上见过成片的荆花吗？”  
约翰耸耸肩，摊开手。  
“这窝蜜蜂的品种很难得，恐怕我需要到附近每一处有荆花的农场去找一回了。老天，我真希望自己去抓的是罪犯！”  
“如同那些旧日好时光？”约翰笑了，“说真的，我还是不敢相信你会到乡下度假，更不要说养蜜蜂了。我可从来不记得你对蜂蜜表示过一丝一毫的兴趣。”  
“蜂蜜加牛奶，天底下最可怕的食物。”夏洛克表示同意。他伸出和往日一样细长，但骨节更突出的手，不耐烦地抓了抓依旧是接近黑色的深棕色鬈发。“麦克罗夫特坚持说蜜蜂的消失是个国际问题，好像真有人会用这种动物传递情报一样。不过我至少证明了一点，”他晃了晃手机，“蜜蜂是不怕手机信号的。”  
“夏洛克，你应该回伦敦去，那里更需要你。雷斯垂德现在把我当成了编外法医！”  
“冬天吧，冬天我属于伦敦，”夏洛克笑着拍了拍约翰的肩膀，“以及我的老朋友。”  
手机适时地响起，夏洛克瞟了一眼屏幕，不耐烦地接起来。“听我说，麦克罗夫特。小麻烦：那箱蜜蜂逃走了。是的，我知道——”

 

苏塞克斯明丽的乡间风光突然消失。夏洛克努力地调整视线，试图适应眼前的一切。光线昏暗，空气中浮动着硫磺的气味，被炸成碎片的木制长椅和看不清原来样子的衣料在缓缓地燃烧。碎裂的瓷砖被火药熏黑，铜质弹壳四散一地。不远处似乎有一个身影趴在地上一动不动，少量鲜血沿着瓷砖缝流下来。此刻他不想知道吉姆是否还活着，自己是否有话对他说。  
一切都结束了。未来在前方等着我们。  
夏洛克扭头，看到一个样子无比狼狈的约翰。水不断地从他成绺的棕发间流到脸上，让他惊愕的表情变得非常滑稽；他的右颊擦破了，夏洛克希望那不是原本射向自己的那颗子弹造成的。  
“真见鬼，”约翰一把抓住夏洛克湿淋淋的袖子，摸到下面瘦削结实的小臂，好像要确认他的朋友还在这里，“那是什么，夏洛克？看在上帝的分上，蜜蜂？！”

Fin


End file.
